Wolves Blood
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: Chapter 24 is up. Happy New Year, I'm not dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves Blood**

**So I'm on spring break right now. So my goal is to try and get an up to date chapter out as well as the re-made chapters. Wish me luck!**

**Oh the Pov switches between Shizuru and Natsuki, cause last time it was annoying to read/type 'Natsuki's Pov or Shizuru's Pov' just for a little bit of text. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sharp pain shot though my body, as I ran through the brush. I could feel the blood sticking to my fur, but it was better to remain in this form for now, in case of another ambush from them.

'I don't want to die yet, not before I find my soul mate, the goal of every shewolf.'

Fear shot through my mind, as I heard a howl.

It wasn't friendly.

* * *

'I hate driving in the dark. Damn Nao, not keeping track of time like I asked.' I grumbled to myself. Taking a sharp left turn, I felt the adrenaline rush I always craved while riding my bike, I accelerated, zooming down the barren back roads . It didn't take long to arrive at my house, I've always loved this place, quiet, near the wilderness, and best of all, no annoying neibors. I shut off my bike and took off my helmet, just to hear faint whimpers.

'What the-'

It wasn't uncommon to hear or se animals, but this close? Never. For some reason, I was drawn to the source.

I heard a loud rumbling sound, honestly it sounded better than what's chasing me. Using the last of my energy, I walked into the clearing, whimpering one last time, before I collapsed, darkness consuming my vision. Last thing I felt was a warm hand and a calming scent.

'What's a wolf doing all the way out here?' I was both amazed and confused.

The wolf was a beautiful brown color, but the way it was breathing, I could tell it was wounded. Not wanting to leave it to die, I dashed to my door and quickly unlocked it, before returning to lift, the surprisingly light, wolf and entered my home.

Unknowingly missing a group of three wolves, hostility burning in their eyes.

* * *

"Where did she go?" One growled, sniffing the air, baffled at the fact the wolf they've been tracking disappeared.

"I don't know, but Mistress it going to be pissed. She wasn't supposed to get away…alive at least." Another said.

"Let's just retrace our steps, she can't be far. Come on."

The three ran off, completely unaware of a barrier protected house right before their eyes. Another howl went off, but this one of a failed hunt.

* * *

As I woke up, I expected to be surrounded by the wolves from before. To my own surprise, I found myself in an unknown area, that seemed to be enclosed, almost like a den.

'I'm not outside, but where am I exactly?'

I rolled onto my stomach, a mild, yet irritating pain shot through me.

"Hey now, easy on the movement. You're lucky I found when I did. You were extremely wounded." A voice called out.

My ears twitched at the beautiful voice. 'That voice.' I turned my head, to find a beautiful blue haired female with emerald green eyes.

'I must have died. This must be an angel.'

"Just rest now. You're safe here, I promise." The combination of her voice and calming pats, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be out soon. Until then.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Took me longer to type this chapter while watching Precure. Oh well. Pov's are still jumping around. Bare with me please. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Afternoon, New Day**

My body felt mildly sore, as I woke up. It took me a minute to realize that I phased during the night, my clothes shredded, barely covering anything My ears twitched, as I heard footsteps I let out a low growl slip from my mouth.

"You don't have to growl…who the hell are you? Where did the wolf go?" The blue haired female asked, glaring at me.

"I AM the wolf." I replied, my tail swishing in irritation and mild, very mild amusement.

"Yea right."

'Ara, she doesn't believe me.'

"Watch and learn." I said, before standing, wincing as the world spun around me. I could still feel the piercing green gaze on me. Finally regaining my sense of balance, I phased.

"W-what the hell are you?"

I watched in amusement as she fell back in disbelief.

Phasing back, I was panting heavily, it took energy to change forms, energy I don't have.

* * *

I watched in disbelief as the strange brunet changed before me. 'She really was the wolf, but how is that possible? What is she?'

My eyes widened once again, as she changed back. 'She's still hurt.' I noticed, as she was panting.

"I'm a werewolf, a wounded and starving one at that." I explained, grasping my side as a sharp pain shot through my side. 'I may have over done it. ' I removed my hand to find blood.

"Wait here… I'll bring you some food and bandages."

* * *

I sat patiently, glancing around this strange den, in front of me sat this large black square, it was shiny too.

"That's called a tv…I don't think I caught your name."

"Shizuru, of Flame Paw. Yourself?" I asked, wonder what the beautiful female's name was.

"Just call me Natsuki. Eat this and sit still." I was passed a flat square with meat in it. Taking a bite, I was overwhelmed with the flavors.

I quickly scarfed down the rest, licking my fingers clean.

"That was fast. I'll start dinner after I finish." Natsuki said, before applying a strange cream onto my bruised skin.

"This cream will numb the pain for a bit, just don't move around a lot." I glanced up, just lock eyes with Natsuki's.

"Thank you, Natsuki."

A blush spread over her face.

* * *

'Calm down, all she said was thanks. ' I coughed into my hand, before standing. "Wait in here, I'll make something quick."

Making sure Shizuru was comfortable, I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, quickly starting on a simple meat stew.

When I finally finished, I found Shizuru fighting away sleep. "Finally done."

She perked up instantly, her tail swishing behind her.

"Don't move around so much." I scolded. "You'll reopen your wounds. I'll feed you. So just sit still okay?" I insisted, pushing the she-wolf back down.

"If you insist, I won't stop you." Shizuru obeyed, awaiting her first bite. Scooping and blowing on the first spoonful, I leveled it her face, allowing her lips to wrap around he spoon.

"Is it okay? Not too hot?" I wondered. 'Last thing I need to do is burn the inside of her mouth.'

Shizuru hummed, before responding.

"It's perfect. Though I've never had something like this."

* * *

'She's really worrying over food. How cute.' I mentally giggled at the woman before me.

"Nee, Shizuru, Can you tell me why I found you like this?" Natsuki finally asked.

I released a sigh before starting my story.

"I was attacked not too long ago…My mothers must be worried! I'm so far from home. But I can't return in this state." I started to panic once I realized the situation I was in.

"Stay with me then. Until you can return, I'll even escort you back if you want me too." Natsuki offered.

"Really?" I asked, I was in shock. 'Such kindness from a stranger. I truly am lucky to have been found by her.'

"Yea." She nodded.

I pounced onto the shorter female, hugging her tightly, my tail wagging, nuzzling her neck.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by her scent.

'Ara, she smells so good.'

* * *

Shizuru unknowingly bit Natsuki's neck, growling slightly.

"What're you- ah!" Natsuki gasped, instead of pushing her away, only brought her in closer.

Feeling the grip on her neck loose, Natsuki glanced down to find Shizuru asleep.

'What am I going to do with you?' Natsuki sighed, unable to move due to the fact, the she-wolf was asleep on her chest. 'Oh well.'

Leaving the half eaten bowl on the table, the bluenette just sat there, until sleep consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 to come. Until then.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolves Blood**

Third Chapter

A/n: Woot thrid chapter and I still thank everyone for there reviews! Also in case you guys didnt figure it out Shizuru is were-wolf! I know im crazy also this totally AU and ooc Shizuru and Natsuki so dont freak. Anyway to the chapter we gooooooo.

Next Day

Normal Pov

The sun was slowly rising into another beautiful day. But inside a certain house the day was about to get very very werid.

Natsuki's Pov

'I haven't slept that well in years. Plus im not even cold I wonder why?' She thought opening one eye. 'Oh it's cause of this nude person in my bed' she sighed about to close her eyes. 'WAIT NUDE PERSON IN MY BED!' Natsuki screamed.

Normal Pov

Natsuki jumped out of bed with a scream waking up Shizuru up in the process. " Who the hell are you!" Natsuki demanded. " I am Shizuru of the Flame Claw Wolves." Shizuru said why rubbing her eyes of any traces of sleep. "Wait please tell me your not the dog from yesterday?" Natsuki asked hoping this was a dream. "Im not the dog you found yesterday." Shizuru said calmly. "Im the Were-wolf you saved yesterday." She said grinning showing off her sharp pointed teeth. And then Natsuki fainted.

2 hours later

"Uh what happend and why is my pillow moving?" Natsuki asked slowly opening her eyes. " Ara looks like you finally woke up." Shizuru said smiling gently to Natsuki. "Why does my neck hurt?" Natsuki asked the smiling Shizuru. "What did you do to me while I was passed out?" Natsuki asked getting a lil freaked out. "Oh I really didnt do anything but make you as my mate thats all" "Oh your mate...WHAT AS YOUR MATE WHAT THE HELL!"

" Yes and please stop yelling your making my ear hurt" Shizuru said pointing at the pointed ears on her head. " Sorry but this is going to fast to me one second I find a wolf outside next thing i know your a... wait what are you again?" She asked. "Im what you Humans call a Were-wolf." pointing to all of her extra features dog ears sharp teeth and a tail. "As a Were-wolf we have three forms Wolf as you found me in yesterday, Normal as I am right now and then there is Mega when we are in combat." Shizuru said slowly allowing Natsuki abosorb all the info in her mind. "Oh well that doesn't explain why you marked me as your mate." Natsuki said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I marked you as my mate because I could tell from your touch you were my soul mate." Shizuru explained with a small smile and faint blush on her cheeks. Natsuki's jaw dropped 'She is so cute' She thought to herself. "So what your saying is that im your soul mate and that when you marked me we are together or is there more to it?" Natsuki asked. "Well there is alot more to it we have to get to know each other also I dont even know your name." Shizuru pointed out. "Well im Natsuki Kuga you can call me Natsuki my fav color is blue and ironically my fav animal is wolves." She said while scraching the back of her head.

" Well in cause you forgot my name is Shizuru of the Flame Claw Wolves my fav color is purple and thats about it." Shizuru said. "Well now that we know each other a lil bit what do you want to do?" Natsuki asked. "Oh well im still a lil bit tired so im going back to sleep for a while." Shizuru replied yawning at the end and closed her eyes. "Ok well im going to take a quick slower"Natsuki said heading towards the bathroom. After Shizuru heard the door close she started to focous on the door.' Its a good thing that Natsuki didnt ask me if I had any specail abillites.' She thought as she watched Natsuki shower though the bathroom door with a pervrted smirk. 'Why do I feel like im being watched' Natsuki thought. 'I must be paronoid' she thought to herself as she continued washing herself. 'Oh Natsuki has such a nice body 'Shizuru thought as she started to drool.

1 hour later

"Hey Shizuru are you hungry?" Natsuki yelled from down stairs knowing Shizuru will answer. "Mhmm im starving my Natsuki." Shizuru replied from right next to her. "AHH when did you get down here?" Natsuki said still in shock. "Mmm about 2 seconds ago" Shizuru said. "Anyway What do you want to eat?" Natsuki asked looking into the fridge. "Got anymore meat?" Shizuru asked looking over Natsukis shoulder. "Yup all types of meat" "Can I have the one you gave me yesterday" Shizuru asked. "Sure you can but im haveing mayo burgers" Natsuki replied. "Yay!" Shizuru said while wagging her tail. Natsuki started laughing at the scene in front her.

A/N:Well thats all I got for Chapter Three Hope you injoy R&R! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolves Blood**

Forth Chapter

A/n: Wow 18 review is still in shock lol. also i have failed to have add declaimer's.

I Don't own Mai-hime or its characters. *cries in corner*

Last time:

"Hey Shizuru are you hungry?" Natsuki yelled from down stairs knowing Shizuru will answer. "Hm I'm starving my Natsuki." Shizuru replied from right next to her. "AH when did you get down here?" Natsuki said still in shock. "Mm about 2 seconds ago" Shizuru said. "Anyway What do you want to eat?" Natsuki asked looking into the fridge. "Got anymore meat?" Shizuruasked looking over Natsuki's shoulder. "Yup all types of meat" "Can I have the one you gave me yesterday" Shizuru asked. "Sure you can but I'm having mayo burgers" Natsuki replied. "Yay!" Shizuru said while wagging her tail. Natsuki started laughing at the scene in front her.

After lunch

" I'm so full, I couldn't eat another bite." Shizuru said plopping onto the couch next to her soon to be mate. "I cant believe you ate 10 steaks." Natsuki said while sweat dropping. "But it was so good plus Natsuki made them and they tasted even better." Shizuru said. ' Don't blush. Don't blush.' Natsuki said to herself unlucky she still blushed. "Aw My Natsuki is so cute I could just hug her all day." Shizuru said in a dreamy voice. "I'm not cute." Natsuki said to herself, but Shizuru still heard it. "Of course Natsuki is cute I could go into detail to why you are cute." Shizuru pointed out in a mater of fact tone."

Natsuki blushed at the comment Shizuru said. "Whatever." Natsuki said with a pout on her face. 'So cute I could just eat her' Shizuru thought with a perverted thought. "Aw don't pout my Natsuki." Shizuru said while walking over to Natsuki and hugging her from behind. Natsuki yawned and turned in Shizuru arms and hugged her back. 'She so warm and soft. 'Ara I didn't see that coming.' Natsuki and Shizuru made eye contact and started leaning in closer and closer 'Omg we are about to kiss' Natsuki thought. Leaning in closer Natsuki and Shizuru both closed there eyes and then...*DING DONG* the door bell rung. 'Damnit we were so close' both Natsuki and Shizuru thought. "Um I'll go get it." Natsuki said with a blush. 'I'm going to kill however is behind that door.' Natsuki said marching off to open the door. Natsuki opened the door to see Nao at the door with a smirk on her face. Natsuki sighed "What do you want Nao? If your here for money you may as well leave now." Natsuki said in a irritated voice.

"Whats your problem mutt? Why haven't you been answering my texts?" Nao asked in an equally irritated voice. "Well sorry for not sitting next to the phone like a puppy waiting for her master to come home!" Natsuki yelled. "Jeez mutt chill I just wanted to see if you want to go hang out. Nao said in a calm voice. 'I smell something ior someone in the house with Natsuki' Nao thought to herself. "If you must know I'mbusy." Natsuki said in a mater of fact tone. "oh yea with what' Nao said. 'Shit I don't have an idea what to tell Nao its not like I can say with my soon to be mate.' "I'm studying for the math test next week." Natsuki lied. "Oh well let me know if you change your mind." Nao said walking off towards her car. "OK."Natsuki called out to her. Natsuki watched as Nao sped off in the opposite directionof her house. Natsuki the closed the door and went back to the living room to see Shizuru close to falling asleep. "Ara Natsuki is back" Shizuru said with a sleepy smile on her face. "Yea I'm back and you look tired come on upstairswe can take a short nap." Natsuki said standing next to Shizuru. "I don't want to walk upstairs im too tired." Shizuru whimpered. "Will my Natsuki carry me upstairs?" Shizuru asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure why not" Natsuki said. "Wait one sec please im going to make it easier for you." Shizuru said. Shizuru then transformed into her puppy form causingher close to fall off the tiny body. Natsuki then folded up Shizuru's discarded clothes and gently picked up shizuru and made her way upstairs. Natsuki placed Shizuru onto the bed and walked away to place the clothes on the dresser. Natsuki turned around to she a nude Shizuru staring at her from across the room.

'Whoa Shizuru is hot.' Natsuki thought as she staired at Shizuru's nude form. Then with out warning Shizuru stood up and started walking towards Natsuki. 'Omg she coming over here what do I do.' " Um is something wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru nodded her head. "What is it?" Natsuki asked hopping to get an answer. Natsuki got something but it wasn't an answer. 'S-Shizuru is kissing me omg' Natsuki thought. 'Finally I get to kiss my Natsuki' Shizuru thought happily. When the kiss ended Shizuru pulled Natsuki to there bed and fell asleep next to Natsuki. Natsuki shortly fell asleep as well with a smile on her face.

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Am I going to fast not enought detail! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolves Blood**

Fifth Chapter

A/n: Wow so many review for the last chapter. I feel so loved XD. oh yea if you have seen Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha think of shizuru as Arf . XD

Last time: 'Whoa Shizuru is hot.' Natsuki thought as she stared at Shizuru's nude form. Then with out warning Shizuru stood up and started walking towards Natsuki. 'Omg she coming over here what do I do.' " Um is something wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru nodded her head. "What is it?" Natsuki asked hopping to get an answer. Natsuki got something but it wasn't an answer. 'S-Shizuru is kissing me omg' Natsuki thought. 'Finally I get to kiss my Natsuki' Shizuru thought happily. When the kiss ended Shizuru pulled Natsuki to there bed and fell asleep next to Natsuki. Natsuki shortly fell asleep as well with a smile on her face.

The next morning

"Ah Natsuki be gentle in sensitive around that area." Shizuru said with a whimper. "Sorry Shizuru but i have to add a bit of pressure to the area or else nothing will happen." Said an out of breath Natsuki. "But Na-Natsuki your fingers feel so weird around my sensitive ears." Shizuru whined when Natsuki dumped cold water over head rinsing off the soapy suds. "Look we are already done you big baby." Natsuki pointed out while drying off her hands. "Mou Natsuki Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted while Natsuki dried her hair.

Somewhere deep into the forest

"Any sign of my daughter." asked the female leader of the flame claw wolves. "No we haven't found any traces or picked up her sent." Said the female warrior. "oh Shizuru where did you disappear to?" asked the leader. "Calm down my mate we will find her." The other female leader said in a calm voice while licking her mates muzzle. "I hope your right Nagisa." the other female sighed as she sat down next to her mate for life. "You are dismissed" The leader said with a flick of her hand. "Lets just go to sleep Shizuma you have been up all night." Nagisa said while watching Shizuma yawn. "Ok love I will wake me up if something happens." Shizuma said falling asleep. "Shizuru where did you go?"Nagisa asked only getting no answer.

Kuga house hold

" Ne Shizuru I got a question for ya."Natsuki said. "What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a tilt to her head. "Why does my mark itch so much?" Natsuki asked. 'Crap I didn't think she was going to ask me that.' Shizuru thought. "Um from what my older sister told me when your soon to be mates mark starts to itch...she going to change into a werewolf too." Shizuru whispered the last part. "Shizuru I didn't catch the last part can you speak up?"Natsuki said. "I said your going to change into a werewolf."Shizuru said all in one breath. Natsuki suddenly went pale. I'm going to change into a werewolf."Natsuki asked in disbelief. Shizuru nodded her head. "When is that?" she asked still in disbelief. "When ever we finally mate together." Shizuru said with a slight blush. "Oh." Natsuki said. 'Natsuki seems to be taking the news well. And then Natsuki fainted from thinking about her and Shizuru mating. "Ara Natsuki is a pervert.

A few hours later

"Uh what happened" Natsuki said out loud opening one eye. "Ara you woke up." Shizuru said. "Why did I faint this time." "I'm not sure I told you that you were going to change into a werewolf after we mate and then you said 'oh' then you just fainted on me again." Shizuru said with a worried voice. "Ah that's why I fainted." Natsuki said with a sigh. Natsuki slowly sat up with the help of Shizuru. "I think my life just gets weirder by the second."Said Natsuki. "Why do you say that Natsuki?"Shizuru asked. "Because its not everyday you come home from school find a dog at your house take care of it and then wake up the next morning to find a nude woman on your bed to find out she is a werewolf." Natsuki said with a sigh then looked over toward Shizuru. "I didn't know I changed your life so much Natsuki."Shizuru said with a slight whimpering her voice. Natsuki then started to feel bad about she said to Shizuru. 'Aw man I made her upset. What should I do?' Natsuki then pulled Shizuru into soft embrace. Shizuru stopped whimpering. "Shizuru I'm sorry for being a jerk it's just that everything is happening so fast. Shizuru hugs Natsuki back and nuzzles against Natsukis's neck. "It's ok Natsuki it's just I never thought of what happened until you talked about." Shizuru said still nuzzling against Natsuki's neck inhaling her scent. 'Ara Natsuki smell so good.' When the hug end Shizuru looked up at Natsuki face and smiled. Natsuki smiled backed with a slight blush on her face.

"Natsuki why are you blushing?" Shizuru asked. " No reason." Natsuki said still blushing. Shizuru just stared at Natsuki for a while. "So your not going to tell me then."Shizuru asked again. "Nope."Natsuki said with a smug look on her face. 'I guess I have no choice then' Shizuru thought to herself. "Nat-Su-Ki." Shizuru said while purring out every syllable in her name. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Natsuki thought to herself. Shizuru slowly started to lean in. Natsuki couldn't move. 'Whats going on I can't move my body.' thought Natsuki. "Sh-shizuru whats up with my body it won't move."Grunted Natsuki. "Ara it looks like I have my Natsuki right where I want her."Shizuru said with a innocent smile and a evil look in her eyes. "Are you still not going to tell me what you were blushing about hm." Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. 'How can she be so sexy and evil at the same time.'Natsuki thought. "Shizuru this isn't fair." Natsuki said with a pout on her face. "All you have to do is tell me what made you blush and I'll let you go." Natsuki sighed. "Fine I'll tell you." "I blushed cause of how beautiful you looked as you smiled at me."She said blushing even harder. Shizuru released the bind spell on Natsuki. "Ara was that so hard to tell me." Shizuru asked. "No, but it's embarrassing." 'Aw She's shill blushing' Shizuru squealed in her head. "Aw how can I make this up for my Natsuki?"Shizuru asked. "I don't know." Said Natsuki. "I bet I know how to."Shizuru said. "H-how are you going to make this " Natsuki was cut off by a soft pair of lips on her own. When the kiss ended Shizuru just smiled at Natsuki expression. "Was that good enough?"Shizuru asked. "Hm I'm not to sure how about another kiss."Natsuki said feeling a bit bolder.

A/N: OMFG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: I live! lol XD Anyway yea I got inspired by kugern and ako2project. thanks you guys/girls for the kind words *bows*. My goal for this chapter is to explain how Shizuru got to where she is so yes there will be some looooooooong explanations. So try not to get bored.**

**Chapter 6**

Few Hours later

"Shizuru." Natsuki called out toward the living room. "What is it Natsuki." Shizuru replied. "Um I have been wondering for a while um how did you end up at my door?" Natsuki asked. "Oh that's a long story. "Well I have nothing but time." Natsuki said. "Ok I'll tell you what I remember it's still a Little bit fuzzy to me. It all started when..."

Flash Back { 3 days ago}

"Shizuru don't stay out to long" Nagisa called out to her as she walked out of the den. "Ok mother I'll be back before moonrise." Shizuru replied while waving at her mother. Shizuru started to walk towards the forest going to gather some herbs and berries for the clan healers and some for the dinner for later on. 'Where are those blueberries.'She thought while looking through the familiar bushes. "Ah there they are." Shizuru said to her self. She started walking towards the berry bush when she heard a noise. Her ears cocked towards the sound. She turned around prepping for the worst case scenario just to see a rabbit. "Oh you scared me Lil rabbit." Shizuru said while sighing. As she said this she didn't notice three rogues (1) sneaking up on her. Shizuru noticed that the forest went strangely quiet. Turning around she saw three figure charging towards her. Acting fast she move out of the way from the first rogue who's weapon(2) cut a peice of her hair. 'Ara that was a close one.'Shizuru thought while running towards the shadowy figure and kicking it towards the ground and binding it in its spot. Not noticing the second rogue channeling and aiming its bow at her(3). She turned just a second to slow and the arrow nicked her arm and another both of her legs.

Shizuru quickly changed into her fighting form and channeled her inner fire.(4) Purple fire surrounded her paws as she dashed toward the second rogue. She slashed her claws at it's body quickly encasing the body in fire. The rogue screamed out in agony. The rogue fell unconscious then the fire faded. Shizuru turned to see the third rogue charge lightning into its hand(5). Shizuru got a direct hit and was sent flying into a large tree. Shizuru struggled to stand up but she found the strength to stand up and charge head first at the rogue impaling it to a tree. Causing it to faint. 'I need to get out of here.' She thought while panting and running towards the opening at the edge of the forest.

When she ran out of the forest she was greeted with street lights flicking on and seeing the suns last few moments of light. 'A-ara I'm not in the forest anymore.' She noticed as she look around. Shizuru slowly shrinks into travel form as she started walking into town. 'I lost to much blood I need a place to rest.' She thought as her vision started to blur. Shizuru then collapsesonto a bunch of soft bushes. Then right when Shizuru was about to pass out she hears a loud roar coming close and then stopping.

End Flash back

"Wow all of that happened to you." Natsuki asked in awe. "Yes but it was all worth it you know why?" Shizuru asked Natsuki with a gentle smile. "No why?" Natsuki replied. "I got to meet Natsuki the mate of my dreams." Shizuru said with a dreamy smile. 3, 2, 1 and Natsuki blushed at Shizuru's sweet words. "Natsuki is so cute." "S-shizuru stop saying embarrising things" Natsuki said while blushing harder. Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki. But Natsuki moved back towards the the edge of the couch. "Whats wrong Natsuki I don't bite...much." Shizuru said while showing off her fangs. "S-shizuru what are you doing." Natsuki asked moving even closer to the edge of the couch. "Oh nothing what so ever." Shizuru said standing up to stretch. When Natsuki thought for sure Shizuru wasn't going to try anything she relaxed. But boy was Natsuki wrong. As soon Shizuru saw Natsuki relax she pounced onto Natsuki causing them to roll onto the ground with Shizuru on top of Natsuki with a wide smirk on her face. Shizuru stared leaning towards Natsuki's face watching as she blushed when she looked into Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru turned her head toward Natsuki's neck and licked her mark making Natsuki shudder.

"I can't control my self anymore Natsuki." Shizuru spoke. "It must be a full moon I feel all tingly on the inside Natsuki" Shizuru said while panting. "Shizuru what are you talking about?" Natsuki asked worried cause of how flushed Shizuru's face got. "Well in my clan when you mark someone as your mate you have three mounths to mate with them or the mark will fade." Shizuru explained while licking the mark again. "But why are YOU acting so weird?" Natsuki asked again. "Well I guess you can say I have gone into heat." Shizuru said with a slight blush. 'Heat she went into heat oh my goodness.'Natsuki thought. "But you see there is also something you need to know about the mating ritual." Shizuru said. "My mothers have to give there blessing before we are to mate for the first time. Shizuru said. "I have to meet your mothers." her head. "Oh god." Natsuki said. "What is it?" "Your moms might end up killing me and skinning me for taking there daughter." Shizuru giggled at what Natsuki said.

End Chapter

(1)-Rogues are a group of castaway from each clan that worship dark gods.

(2)-The first roge was from shizuru's clan there weapons are swords with fire shooting out.

(3)-A poison claw ability summons a bow with endless amount of arrows that are covered in there own poison.

(4)-Flame claw ability summons fire onto claws while in fighting form.

(5)-Lightning fang ability summons leather gauntlets with twin fangs that charge lightning in between.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: OK everyone its the chapter u all have been waiting for. *Drum roll* Natsuki meets the Parents! **

**Chapter 7**

Kuga household

"Natsuki are you ready to leave yet?" Shizuru said while fixing her clothes. She was wearing a purple sweater and a blue skirt. "Almost just have to lock up and then we can go."Natsuki repiled while coming down stairs. She was wearing a gray jacket over a navy blue shirt and black jeans. "You look great Shizuru. Are you still having trouble with the clothes?"Natsuki asked watching Shizuru. "N-no I have it under control know thank you for the offer." Shizuru said. "Ok lets go then." Natsuki said while opening the door for shizuru. "Ara we have a long walk before we get there."Shizuru said while heading towards the sidewalk. "Great I just love walking. But I have a better idea." Natsuki said with a smile. Natsuki walked over to the garage and grabbed her necklace and pressed a button on it. Shizuru walked over towards the opening door and looked inside. "Ara what is that shiny thing over there?" Shizuru asked while pointing at the motorcycle. "That Shzuru is how we are going to get to the forest before sundown."Natsuki said with pride. "Wow it goes that fast?" "Yup It goes super fast. Come on we gotta leave now." Natsuki said while heading towards the bike and mounting it. Shizuru followed but stopped not sure what to do now. "Ara how do I get on it?." "Oh you just lift one leg over it and get comfy and then wrap your arms around me." Shizuru did as she was told. 'Ara I get to hold Natsuki on the way there.'Shizuru thought to herself. 'Ok Kuga stay calm just cause she is hugging you doesn't mean I have to overreact.'Natsuki thought to her self. "Ok Shizuru I'm going to start backing out so lift your legs up."Shizuru lifted up her leg's and held Natsuki tighter. Natsuki then rode off at a fast pace with Shizuru screaming in the background.

~45 mins later~

Natsuki started to slow down her pace. 'I guess this is a good place to park' Natsuki thought as she stopped her bike behind a few bushes. "A-ara are we here." Shizuru asked while feeling a little disoriented. "Yup we are here" Natsuki said while hopping off her bike and helping Shizuru get off. "I never thought I would miss the ground so much." Shizuru said. "Sorry was I going to fast?" Natsuki asked. "No its just im not used to such incredible speeds." Shizuru said trying to make Natsuki feel bad. "Well shall we get going then?" Shizuru asked with a smile. Natsuki nodded her head while following Shizuru into the forest.

~15 mins later~

Shizuru started to sniff around and stopped walking. Natsuki crashed into Shizuru because she didn't see her stop. "W-what happened Shizuru why did we stop?" Natsuki asked starting to panic. "Natsuki we are here."Shizuru said with a wide smile her tail wagging also. Natsuki looked over her shoulder and saw a great fire. "Wow that's a huge fire." "Ara that's is the great fire its been burning since the last war." Shizuru explained. "Halt who goes there?" Said a mysterious voice. 'Ah I know that voice.' Shizuru thought happily. "Mikoto is that you?" "SHIZURU!" Mikoto yelled while tackling her to the ground in a great bear hug. "You came back!" Mikoto cried into Shizuru's shoulder. "Yes Mikoto I'm home. Shizuru said while comforting her. Natsuki looked around noticing that more and more werewolves started to come near her and Shizuru thanks to Mikoto's yelling. "uh Shizuru we have company." Natsuki pointed out. "Ara I see what you mean." Shizuru said while getting up with Mikoto still attached to her waist. "LET ME THROUGH!" Said another voice. "Ah dear please calm down. Said a softer voice. All of the werewolves then separated and bowed down. All but four werewolves were standing. One with Silver hair holding hands with a red headed one were walking up front. Behind them was a Blond haired one with a gentle smile while hugging the arm of a blue haired one. "Shizuru you have returned." The silver one said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes mama, mother I am home." Shizuru said while walking toward the couple and hugging them. "We missed you little one." The red head said. "I'm sorry for not returning sooner, but something happened and I had to stay longer. "Why is that?" The silver one asked. "Well I fell in love mama." Shizuru said while turning towards Natsuki with a smile on her face. Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and grabbed her hand. "Shizuru are you telling me that you found your mate?" The blond asked. "Yes I have Hime-oneesama." She said while smiling at her older sister. "I'm so happy for you!" Himeko said with great joy. "Wow she looks like me." Said the blue haired werewolf. "Yea she does look like you Chikane-chan she just has green eyes and is a little bit shorter." Himeko said in awe.

"O-oi who are you calling short!" Natsuki yelled with a faint blush on her cheeks. Shizuru giggled while watching Natsuki blush. "Hm so you chose her as your mate." The silver haired one said. "What do you think of her Nagisa?" "She seems like a fine choice Shizuma." Nagisa said. "I agree." Shizuma said while nodding her head. "Whats your name?" Nagisa asked while looking over at Natsuki. "My name is Natsuki Kuga."Natsuki said with a slight bow. "Shizuru have you marked her yet?" Himekp asked. "Yes I have." "Wow you work fast Shizuru." Chikane commented. Shizuru blushed at that comment. "Well it was love at first sight I guess." "Shizuru I will accept her as you mate on one condition." Shizuma said. "She has to pass a test." "What will this test be?" Natsuki asked. " You will have to fight me four days from now. If you win you can mate with my daughter, but if you lose you will have to become a slave and work for me." Shizuma said with all seriousness. "I accept you challenge and I will win for I love Shizuru and will fight for my love." Natsuki said.

"Very well you will stay in Shizuru's den. Have a goodnight lady's." Shizuma said while grabbing Nagisa's hand and walking towards there den. After a few minutes of silence someone spoke up. "Well I guess we should head back to our dens everyone" Himeko said to the group still standing around. Everyone started to walk away. "Goodnight Shizuru and Natsuki. Both Chikane and Himeko said while walking towards there den also. "Goodnight Hime-oneesama, Kane-oneesama. "So Himeko and Chikane are mates?" "Yea my sister Himeko and Chikane met almost the same way we found eachother." Shizuru explaned. "Oh no wonder they are so close." Natsuki said. Shizuru then yawned. "I'm tired shall we retaire?" "Yea lets go I'm tired too. They then started walking towards Shizuru's underground den. "Nice place you got." Natsuki said while walking toward the pile of pelts located near a nice cozy fire. "Thank you I had to dig and hunt everything to make it look this good and comfy." Shizuru said while coming over towards Natsuki and laying down on the pelts and pulling Natsuki to lay down next to her. "Night 'Zuru. " Natsuki said while closing her eyes. "Good night 'Suki." Shizuru repiled while hugging Natsuki closer to her.

**A/N: O.O I know what you guys are going to say but I Couldn't of made it that easy for Natsuki. Plz R&R if you do I'll give you all mini Shizuru's.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N Ah school has been hell having to get ready for high school suck monkey balls. Also to those have reviewed here are your mini Shizuru's. *passes out mini shizuru's* Hey wait you only get one. *Trampled*. And for those who didn't review imma go all higurshi on you. *Evil smile* Also about your comment bubbleduckie they may live near a human settlement but if a normal human where to go there the would just see nothing but trees. Also Ive added a few things to the story hope you guys dont get confused. ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

New Day

It was a bright new day in fukka forest. Bird were singing, deers were grazing. Within the Flame paw clan grounds everyone was starting to wake up. All except for two. A brunette nuzzled against a blunette. Every now and then the brunette's ears would twitch from the sound of feet outside. When the sun started to creep onto the sleeping pair the brown haired one knew it was time to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the harsh morning ray. Shizuru carefully moved away from her sleeping partner in order to stretch. Once done with that she released yawn. 'Ara I haven't slept that well in years.'she thought to herself. Then without warning her stomach decided to speak out. 'Please tell me Natsuki didn't hear that.' Looking over a Natsuki still asleep she exhaled a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Thinking that she was all clear a voice called out "I heard that Shizuru," Feeling embarrassed she avoided turning around to look at Natsuki. Shizuru gasped when she felt arms wrap around her. "What no greeting for me?" Natsuki asked in a teasing tone. "A-ara good morning Natsuki." Shizuru said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Morning Shizuru." Natsuki repied back. They were both very comfy in that position thill both of the stomach decide they wanted food now. Both of them look at each other and laughed. Natsuki moved from the embrace and started to stretch. "What do you want for breakfast Natusuki?

"Ill have what ever you can catch." Natsuki said while stretching her arms out. Shizuru started walking towards the exit with Natsuki following close behind. "I'll be back in a few minutes Natsuki. Why dont you go explore the clan grounds." Shizuru said while heading towards the hunting grounds. Once she was out of sight Natsuki started wandering around. After looking around she noticed this open field. "Well if it isnt mini me." Natsuki heard Chikane call out from a distance. Natsuki growled and said "Im not short! Im average sized." Chikane laughed at Natsuki's words. Natsuki just crossed her arms and looked away from Chikane. "So what are you doing wandering around the training field?" She asked. "Oh thats where I am." Natsuki said while looking around still. Noticing weird markings on the ground she asked "What is that?" Pointing toward what looked like burned circle with a star in the middle and smaller symbols surrounding it. "That is a summoning circle." Chikane said. "Only pure blooded werewolves can use it, but still there are only a few in our clan that can do that. Not because everyone is not pure its just they lack the power to do it." She explained. "Interesting, So what happens when a pure blood uses it?" Natsuki asked. "Well they get a wolf guardian. When Himeko did it she got one that looked like both of us. Blue eyes a thick golden coat. I guess you can say she is like a child of us if you ever get to see her." Chikane said with a small smile.

Natsuki seeing Himeko in the distance decided to get back a Chikane for calling her short. "So you really love Himeko don't you?" She asked when Himeko was a few feet away from them. "Yea I love her more than life its self. She is my soul mate." Chikane said with love deep within her eyes. Natsuki was trying to hide her smirk when she heard Chikane gasp when she felt warm arms wrap around her. "I love Chikane-chan too." Himeko said nuzzling her back. Natsuki laughed when Chikane's face blew up. "Natsuki!" Everyone turned to she Shizuru running towards them. "Shizuru your back did you catch anything?" Natsuki asked. "Yea I brought back a few rabbits. They are cooking back at the den. Ara Hime-oneesama, Kane-oneesama good morning." "Morning Shizuru." Both Chikane and Himeko said to her. "What were you guys talking about before I came over?" "Oh just teasing Chikane." Natsuki said with a smirk when Chikane's face turned red causing both Himeko and Shizuru to giggle. ' I love Shizuru's laugh. Its so cute.' Shizuru sniffed the air. "Ara, the rabbits are almost done. Hime-oneesama, Kane-oneesama would you like to join us?" Shizuru asked. Before Himeko could say anything Chikane answered "No, thank you Shizuru. I have something better to eat." She said. Catching the double meaning both Himeko and Natsuki blushed. Shizuru just giggled at their reactions. Chikane then dragged off a whimpering Himeko. "Shizuru, you have a very interesting family." Natsuki said. "Ara, you get used to it after a while" Shizuru said turning towards the direction of the den. "Better hurry Natsuki or I will eat it all." Shizuru called back causing Natsuki to run up to the den.

After Breakfast

Natsuki went back to exploring the clan grounds with Shizuru answering any and all questions. Before they knew it they ended back up to the training grounds. "Hey Shizuru what type of training goes on around here?" Natsuki asked. "Well my clan mainly trains close combat. You know like swords and daggers, we have few that can do long range battle." Shizuru explained. Natsuki remembering something Chikane told her from before and asked "Shizuru do you have a guardian wolf?" "Ara, yes but where did you hear about that? She asked Natsuki. "Chikane told me about it before you and Himeko appeared. So can I see her? That is if you don't mind showing me." Natsuki said getting flustered. Shizuru giggled and nodded her head. "Calm down Natsuki. I'll show you, but before I start I'm going to need you back up a few feet." She said. Natsuki nodded and backed up a few feet. Once sure that Natsuki was far enough and safe distance she whispered a name into the wind. "Kiyo-Hime." Then all at one Shizuru was consumed in a purple flame swirling around her. After a few minuets the flames died down. Natsuki noticed a unique colored wolf that had the same colored eyes as Shizuru, but the fur was a very dark purple color. "Wow." Natsuki said. Kiyo-hime hearing Natsuki turned in her direction and started walking toward her. Natsuki then tensed up not knowing what would happen. Kiyo-Hime was still staring at Natsuki as the distance was getting shorter and shorter. Once in front of Natsuki Kiyo-Hime did the one thing Natsuki didn't expect to come.

**A/N: I know its short! but hey I have more stuff coming later on this week. So plz don't kill meh. R&R and I'll give out cookies! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: More free time. Here are the promised goods *hands out cookies* Onto the new chapter. ^_^ P.S. You guys like my new pen name?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kiyo-hime hearing Natsuki turned in her direction and started walking toward her. Natsuki then tensed up not knowing what would happen. Kiyo-Hime was still staring at Natsuki as the distance was getting shorter and shorter. Once in front of Natsuki Kiyo-Hime did the one thing Natsuki didn't expect to come. Kiyo-Hime pounced on Natsuki showering her in licks and nuzzles. Snapping out of her state of shock Natsuki softly pushed the wolf off of her. Hearing giggles Natsuki and Kiyo-Hime both turned to she Shizuru suppress her grin. After calming down Kiyo-Hime down Natsuki asked "You knew she would do that didn't you?" "Yea I did. Kiyo-Hime wouldn't do anything without my command. Won't you girl?" She said to the still exited Kiyo-Hime. Natsuki feeling a bit more confident walked over to Kiyo-Hime and started petting her head. "She so cute Shizuru, just like her master." Natsuki said. Shizuru blushed and said "I'm glad you like her cause she is going to help you train for your fight." She said while crossing her arms. "Huh how will she do that?" "I thought you knew about there training form? I guess I will have to show you. Kiyo-Hime training form please."

Natsuki still not understanding blinked and turned towards Kiyo-Hime to be blinded by a purple light. When the light faded in the place of the wolf was a tall woman with long purple hair with a tail and twin purple ears and sharp yet beautiful red eyes. "I haven't been in this form in a long time." Kiyo-Hime said while stretching out her body. "Ah you can talk?" Natsuki yelled in shock. Blinking at Natsuki she simply nodded. "So... Who are you?" Kiyo-Hime asked. "Ara this is Natsuki. She is the one that needs training. She is going to battle mama in a few days." Shizuru explained. Understanding Kiyo-Hime started walking around Natsuki. "I can feel great power within her. But I will tell you this Natsuki you are not a normal human. 'What I'm not a normal human?' Natsuki thought. "Not normal how am I not normal?"Natsuki asked. "Well for starters normal humans would not be able to be hear. There is a barrier between the normal human forest and werewolf's forest. Right now if you were a normal human you would still be the forest wondering around in a thick mist. The mist acts as a barrier for us. Also the other way I can prove you not human is the amount of power within you. Normal humans glow clear cause they are weak. But you...you glow blue. If I'm correct you may be a werewolf but have had your powers sealed within you. Someone or something was trying to make sure that you didn't tap into those powers of yours." "I have power sealed within me? How would you know that?" Natsuki asked while taking in the idea of being a werewolf all of her life and not knowing. "Well you should have a seal mark somewhere on your body. Do you have any on your body?" "Yea on my back but I can't make out the image. Natsuki said.

"Do you mind showing me?" "Sure." Natsuki then turned around and lifted her shirt to show off her mark. Wanting to know what is going on Shizuru walked around to where Kiyo-Hime was standing. When they both got a good look at what was on her back they both gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" Shizuru asked. "Yea that is the seal mark of the ice wolves." Kiyo-Hime said. "But I thought they were all dead?" "I thought so too" "Um whats an Ice wolf?" Natsuki asked while pulling her shirt back down and turning towards them. "Ice wolves were once the most powerful clan. Out of all four of the clans Ice wolves were the most advanced. But during the war rogues used a very deadly poison that none of us have ever heard of and killed them all. There was a rumor that someone surviving. A woman with blue hair they say but that was over 30 summers ago. "Thats weird cause mymother has blue hair. no one else around us had blue hair. She said that she isn't from around here but she never told me where she is from. You don't think that my mother is thatwerewolf from then do you?"

"Well from what your telling me Natsuki iits sould like your mother is the werewolf from then. So she must of had you and sealed your normal self away." Kiyo-Hime said. "So Natsuki is really a werewolf? Then she may not have to fight mama after all."Shizuru said. "I-is there a way to break the seal?" "Yes, but if I breack the spell yu will forever be a werewolf Natsuki. Are you willing to risk that for Shizuru?" Kiyo-Hime asked. Shizuru seeing the conflict i Natsuki's eyes moved to hug her from behind. Natsuki feeling Shizuru's warm body against hers made her feel better. "Thanks Shizuru." Shizuru nuzzled closer to Natsuki. "Anytime Natsuki" Shizuru said. "Kiyo-Hime please breack the seal. I wish to be with Shizuru forever." "Natsuki you have earned my respect." Kiyo-Hime said. "Master I'm going to need you to unlock my full power for this." "Ara, of course." Shizuru said pulling away form Natsuki and moved closer to Kiyo-Hime. Shizuru kissed Kiyo-Hime on the cheek and whispered "Unleash your power Kiyo-Hime the swift. As soon as Shizuru finished speaking Kiyo-Hime was once again consumed in a bright purple fire. Oncer it died down Kiyo-Hime looked a lot more different. Her hair was longer and instead of the robes she was wearing before she was wearing a very dark purple armor.

"Alright. Natsuki are you ready?" She asked. Natsuki nodded and closed her eyes ready for what is to come. Kiyo-Hime put herhand out in front of Natsuki. Kiyo-Hime's body outline started to glow purple with energy begining to store up within her. All at once the power flew towards Natsuki causing her to flinch. Natsuki started to feel very warm and her bak started to sting. "Seal break!" Kiyo-Hime yelled. The sting got hoter and hoter then it just faded. "The seal is now broken." Kiyo-Hime said while putting her hands down. Shizuru took in her mates new look. Two long blue ears a long blue tail that could make a fox green with envy and she also seemed taller by a few inches. When Natsuki opened her eyes her green eyes shined with happiness when she gazed towards Shizuru to see her smiling. "How do you feel Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. "I... I feel lighter and warmer than normal." "The warmness will fade in a few." Kiyo-Hime said with a smale smile. Natsuki smiled and with out her knowledge her tail started waging. "So I look different?" Natsuki asked.

"Here look yourself" Kiyo-Hime said making a full sized mirror appear. Natsuki looked into the mirror and say her new extra features. She touched her ears and then her tail. "I'm going to need loser clothes." She said unbuttoning her jeans so her tail could move freely. Shizuru giggled and pounced on Natsuki causing them to fall down onto the soft ground. "I'm happy." Natsuki said holding Shizuru. "Me too." Shizuru said. "I'm full of so much energy now. Kiyo-Hime want to spar?" Kiyo-Hime smirked and said "Now your speaking my language." Natsuki also smirked while getting up and helping Shizuru up. "Thank you 'Suki." Shizuru said giving Natsuki a swift kiss on her cheek. Natsuki blushed and smiled at Shizuru. "Master you may want to back away a few yards." Kiyo-Hime advised. Shizuru being smart back up the required yards, but not before whispering 'Good luck.' to Natsuki. "Only one rule to this match. First one to get a blow wins its pretty simple." Kiyo-Hime said.

"Shizuru! You call winner ok!" Natsuki called out. Shizuru nodded. "You think you can handle me? Your like a new born pup." Kiyo-hime taunted and laughed. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched when she heard the laugh. "How about we make a bet?" Natsuki asked. Raising a brow kiyo-hime said "I'm listening." "If I win you help me become a better werewolf." "And if you lose?" "I'll do whatever you want." Natsuki said. "Anything huh? You hear that Master!" She yelled at Shizuru. Shizuru's eye twinkled. "If you lose you have to do whatever she wants." Natsuki gulped at the thought of doing something embarrassing. "Alright deal." "Once this starts the only way out is if you give up or win." Kiyo-hime said. "Yea let just start already.""Master you can call the start of the match!" Shizuru hearing that smirked. "Ara, ready and...START!" She yelled. As soon as that was said both Natsuki and Kiyo-Hime charged at each other at each other. Natsuki brought her fist forward to punch Kiyo-hime in the face just to see her jump into the air. "Oh crap." Natsuki said bring her arms up to block Kiyo-Hime's kick. "Your not bad you know that." Kiyo-Hime said doing a back flip and going back into her fight stance. Natsuki then charged at a very fast speed catching Kiyo-Hime off guard. Faking a right punch that Kiyo-Hime blocked Natsuki brought up her knee to hit Kiyo-hime straight in her stomach making her cough out. "Heh got you." Natsuki said jumping back. 'This kid isnt half bad. ' She thought. Kiyo-Hime started laughing "I haven't had anyone hit me in years."

"Alright Natsuki. I'll train you." She said while crossing her arms. "Yes!" Natsuki yelled out in happiness. "Be ready for intense training tomorrow morning." Shizuru noticing the fighting stopped came over and went over to Natsuki. "What happened did someone win? Natsuki smiled and Kiyo-Hime said "Natsuki got the win. So I will train her tomorrow." Shizuru's expression went from happy to shocked. "You managed to get a hit? Wow." "Yea she is strong and fast master but I can make her stronger and worthy enough to be your mate." Kiyo-Hime said. Both Shizuru and Natsuki blushed at the comment. "Y-you noticed the mark?" "Yea, I did during the swift attack you did. Why are you asking were you trying to hide it?" "No, it just getting teased by a certain blue haired werewolf with crystal bllue eyes." Natsuki sighed. " Ah, Just ignore her. She is just trying to mess with you." "Yea I know. I'm glad I managed to get her back especially in front of her precious Himeko." Natsuki said with a smirk. Kiyo-Hime whistled and said "You have officially earned my respect Natsuki." Shizuru giggled and gasp when Natsuki grabbed her waist and pulled her over to her warm body and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I love you Shizuru." She said softly. Hearing that Shizuru blushed hard and Kiyo-Hime smiled seeing her master happy. "Well if I'm not needed im going to go eat. Call me if you need me master." With that being said Kiyo-Hime transformed into wolf form and ran off. "I still need to learn how to transform. Natsuki said into Shizuru's furry ear. "Ara I can show you if you want me too." "You will?" Shizuru nodded and moved away from Natsuki. "Since it will be your first time you may feel all weird." Shizuru said. "Ok what do you want me to do?" Natsuki asked. "Close your eyes and focus on my words."She said. Natsuki did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Good, I want you to imagine three forms. A puppy, A small wolf, and a giant wolf." Shizuru said. Natsuki instantly saw her forms. "I-I can see them Shizuru what do I do now?" "Concentrate on only one form and when you open your eyes you should be in that form." She said. Natsuki wanting to see Shizuru's reaction if she were in puppy form chose that. Shizuru watched as Natsuki was surrounded in pure blue ice for a few seconds to see it break. After any traces of ice were gone instead of seeing a the blue haired woman Shizuru saw a cute dark blue puppy. "Ara! Such a cute puppy!" Shizuru gushed as she quickly moved to hug and nuzzle Natsuki. Natsuki opened her eyes as she was picked up by the squealing Shizuru. "I'm guessing by your reaction it worked?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru just laughed and nuzzled Natsuki. Being bold Natsuki licked Shizuru just to hear her giggle again. "Come Natsuki we have much to do." Shizuru said while going into her travel form with Natsuki doing the same.

"What is it that we are going to do?" Natsuki asked while brushing her fur against Shizuru's. "To go Show mama and mother the new you." She said. "Won't they assume that we mated?" Natsuki asked with a worried tone. "They shouldn't, but if they do you can always show them your mark." Shizuru said while starting to walk out of the training field. After a few minutes of walking through the clan grounds they arrived at cave surrounded by bushes. "We are here Natsuki." Shizuru said stopping in front of the entrance. Natsuki looked around noticing there were no other dens near by. "Why is there no other dens near by?" Natsuki asked. "I'm not really sure. Mama said she would tell me after I have mated." She said. 'I think I know why.' Natsuki thought to herself. "Wait here." Shizuru said to Natsuki before going into the den. Natsuki sat down and waited for a while. After a while she saw Shizuru coming back out. "They will be out in a few." Shizuru said sitting down next to Natsuki and leaned onto Natsuki. "Well isn't this a cute scene" Nagisa said in a teasing tone while walking next to Shizuma. "Shizuru, I thought you said she was a human?" Shizuma asked raising a brow. "She was until Kiyo-Hime and I looked at this mark on her back to find out it was a seal to hide her werewolf origins." Shizuru explained. "Hm thats interesting." Shizuma said. "What clan are you from then?" She asked Natsuki. "I am of the Ice wolves." Natsuki said. Shizurma's eyes widened in shock. Nagisa gasped and look closer at Natsuki. "What? Did I say something bad or offending?" Natsuki asked. "N-no you didn't it's just I didn't expect to see the sole heir to the ice wolves. Shizuma said.

"Is something wrong with that Mama?" Shizuru asked. "No, but if anything it changes a lot of things." She said. Shizuru motioned towards a patrolling guard. "Clan meeting in a few minutes." Shizuma said. The guard left as soon as the orders were spoken. "Why are we having a clan meeting?" Shizuru asked. "To welcome Natsuki to the clan of course. "I thought you still wanted to fight me?" Natsuki asked. "No, I wont fight you. All I ask is that you protect Shizuru and all of this clan." She said. "Of course I will protect Shizuru with my life and her clan." Natsuki said. Shizuru was full of joy while listening to Natsuki talk. "Come we have much to explain to the clan." Shizuma said waling past Shizuru and Natsuki with Nagisa walking with her. "That went well" Natsuki said while walking close to Shizuru. "Yes, it went very well." she said. "We are falling behind lets run." Natsuki said wanting to feel the breeze through her fur. Both of them started to run at a very fast pace. After a while of running they came up to the clan grounds where there was a large crowed of werewolves waiting for there arrival. "Woah, big crowed." Natsuki said in a low voice. "Well the clan is quite large. Let's sit closer so we can hear." Shizuru said moving closer to hear the last of her mama's speech. "And so we we welcome her with open arms." Shizuma said motioning towards Natsuki. 'Shit everyone is looking at me.' Natsuki thought feeling nervous. 'Ara, everyone is looking at Natsuki.' Shizuru thought to herself noticing everyone looking in there direction. "Now let's celebrate!" Shizuma yelled causing everyone to yell.

Natsuki watched the clan spread out and music start to play. She turned to Shizuru and said "I'm guessing that werewolves love to party?" "If there is anything we love to do more than hunt is to party." Shizuru said changing back to her human form with Natsuki changing soon after. The music started moving faster and pairs started to form. Natsuki spotted Chikane dancing with Himeko. She also saw Mikoto dancing with a red head. 'She has red hair. Just like Nao. I wonder whats she is up to?' Natsuki thought while being pulled by Shizuru to dance.

**A/N: I am so tired! Its 12:44am right now where I am. Well now you know why its called Wolves Blood huh. :D R&R plz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N:Meh~ I might redo my story so if u have any ways to make it better pm me. I also noticed that other stories are styled differently so imma try it my self. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nao's Pov

'Where did that mutt go to?' She thought to herself walking from Natsuki's house towards her car. Nao started the car and started down the street. After a while of driving around she noticed something shining in the bushes near the highway.

'Is that... No it couldn't be? Or is it?' She thought parking her car near by so no one would see it. Nao got close enough to see that it was indeed Natsuki's bike.

'oh my god! It is hers! But where is the mutt?' Nao thought while looking around. Determinded to find Natsuki. Nao started towards the forest unknown that someone is watching her from the trees.

Clan grounds

The party continued on with different types of drum beats playing. Shizuru and Natsuki were dancing to the intense drum beats. Moving so sensually around each other like they were in there own little world. Many of the other werewolves stopped dancing just to stare at the beautiful scene going on.

*Boom* *Boom*

The drum beats get louder and faster, but they didn't care all they saw were each other and that's all they cared about.

"Wow there so into it." Chikane said to Himeko who nodded her head feeling happy that her little sister found love like she has. The dance was almost like cat chasing a mouse with all the touching. A touch on the hip from Shizuru and a rub on the back from Natsuki. The song ended they stop causing a long silence to cover the grounds as they realize that they were being watched by everyone. Natsuki noticed a smirking Chikane and a bashful smiling Himeko to there left on there. On the right there were the leaders also trying not to laugh at the silence. Both Natsuki and Shizuru are feeling very embarrsed, but only Natsuki shows it by have a blush slowly grow over face. The watching crowd broke into cheers and laughter making the blush deepen and a faint one grow on Shizuru's face.

"Ah that was embarrassing to be so lost in the moment, but I think it was worth it." Natsuki said with a smile growing on her face as she looked down at Shizuru.

"Ara it was fun wasn't it?" Shizuru said still a little out of breathe. Natsuki nodded and pulled them over to a less populated area and sat down pulling Shizuru down to sit on her lap. Shizuru yelp other wise went along with it. Shizuru yawned and rested her head against Natsukis shoulder slightly nuzzling into her neck. The both sighed in content feeling great comfort in each other. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled her closer. Shizuru wrapped her tail with Natsuki's feeling so much pleasure from the touch.

Seeing Shizuru's content face Natsuki asked "You comfy 'Zuru?" "Mm very much my 'Suki is so warm and comfy." Shizuru responded. Natsuki blushed faintly at Shizuru's words**. **'Damn she can make me blush without even trying' Natsuki thought to herself. After a while they was a faint sound of the bushes rustling both Natsuki and Shizuru to see what it was leaving a shocked Natsuki and a confused Shizuru.

Nao's Pov

Nao feeling gross being covered in sweat and swatting bugs away**. **'Damn bugs leave me the hell alone!'

*Boom* *Boom*

Nao jumped at the sound of drums pounding. 'What the hell? I'm I hearing drum beats? In the middle of the forest.' She thought. Following the sounds she walked through a thick bushes and past low trees to an opening. Suddenly seeing sunlight she made out two objects. 'Who are those two over there maybe they can help me find that mutt.' She thought walking closer.

Normal Pov

"Hey!" Nao yelled. Natsuki was wide eyed and Shizuru looked confused.

"N-nao what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Natsuki asked while pulling away from Shizuru.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Nao said. Nao's eyes widened when she noticed Natsuki's extra features. 'What the hell is she cosplaying out in the forest or something' Nao thought.

"Hey Nao you ok? I've been calling your name for a while.

"Y-yea I'm fine. So are you cosplaying out here or something?" Nao asked. "Uh no. I guess I have to explain my more uh feral features huh?" "Yea an explanation would be awesome. Nao said putting her arms on her hips.

"Uh well I'm a werewolf Nao." Natsuki said "What! How is that?" Nao yelled out making both Shizuru and Natsuki cringe.

"It's been in my blood the whole time. I just needed a wake up call I guess." Natsuki said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "So that means you can't come back right?" Nao asked.

"Yea, I'm going to stay here." Natsuki said like it was the most normal thing to say.

Nao moved closer to Natsuki and asked. "Can you at least tell me why your staying here?"

Natsuki motioned towards Shizuru. "She's why I'm staying Nao. I love her and she loves me back." Natsuki said. Nao turned to Shizuru. "What is your name?" "I am Shizuru. Nice to meet you...um?" "Nao Yuuki. Just call me Nao" she said. Nao looked around as she heard the drum beats start up again.

"Whats going on out here?" "We are celebrating Natsuki joining the clan." Shizuru said. "You can stay here if your tired Nao.**" **Natsuki said looking at Shizuru to confirm it. Shizuru nodded her head and said " She can stay, but we have to check in with mama and mother first. It's always good to ask permission. I'm sure they will say yes either way."

Behind the group was the mysterious stranger that was following Nao. 'Yes. She is the one for me I can feel it. We will meet again I'll be sure about it. But till then I must return back to my clan.' The stranger thought phasing into her travel form and running back. Back to the group Nao was feeling a super warm feeling in her heart just to have it fade in a madder of seconds.

'What was that? And why do I feel so empty now?' Nao thought and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. Both Natsuki's and Shizuru's ears twiched when the music ended. "Let's head back now it's almost time for the sun to g down and we have much to say to my parents." Shizuru said grabbing Natsuki's and Nao's hands and started walking to the clan grounds.

Clan Ground

As the group of three walked closer towards where the leaders were the watchful eye's of the clan were watching them, but mainly watching Nao the most.

"Why are they staring at me so much?" Nao asked in a low voice.

"Because your not exactly supposed to be here." Shizuru said while stopping in front of her mothers who has also noticed Nao.

"Shizuru, Natsuki who is this you have brought to us?" Shizuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shizuma-sama this is my friend Nao she isn't from around here." Natsuki answered.

"Oh we can tell. No tail or dog ears." A voice from behind the leaders rang out. The voice belonged to Kiyo-hime as she she walked around to get a closer look at Nao. 'She too has power hidden within herself, but what clan is she from?' Kiyo-him thought to herself.

"So what is your name?" Kiyo-hime asked.

"Nao, Yuuki Nao. Just call me Nao." Nao replied.

"So, Nao you do realize your not a normal human right?" Kiyo-hime asked in her normally calm voice.

"Yea, I would think so. Since I don't think that to many people come out to Fuuka forest and find werewolves partying around." Nao said causing werewolves all around to laugh at her response. Shizuru, Natsuki, and Kiyo-hime just smirked at the answer.

"Heh I like her already. I welcome you to stay as long as you wish Nao, but I will warn you there is a risk off you getting hurt. So I would like you to stay near the clan grounds at all times. Unless you are with Natsuki and Shizuru." Shizuma said.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." Nao said with a slight bow towards the leaders

After that the celebration continued. Kiyo-hime pulled the group of three over to a more quiet area. "Natsuki you remember what I told you earlier right?" Kiyo-hime asked with hands on her hips. Natsuki nodded her head remembering their conversation from earlier.

"So you think that Nao is of werewolf descent?" Natsuki asked. "Yea, Remember Natsuki normal humans can't even see the clan grounds. Let alone be on the clan grounds." Kiyo-hime pointed out.

"W-wait! What are you saying? Do you mean I'm like Natsuki...um I don't know your name." Nao said.

"My name is Kiyo-hime, the swift. Just call me Kiyo-hime." She said.

"So I'm like Natsuki, Kiyo-hime?" Nao asked feeling happy and confused at the same time.

"Yes, there is a very high chance of you being a werewolf just like Natsuki over there, but I need to see if there is any proof. Do you happen to have any weird marks on you?" Kiyo-hime said

"You mean something like this?" Nao said lifting up her sleeve.

Everyone moved a bit closer to see a snake wrapped around a wolf paw. Kiyo-hime thought for a second and said "Nao you are of the Poison claw clan."

"Poison what?" Both Nao and Natsuki asked.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to fall into place around here. Love or Hate! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Hey guys check out my profile for more info on the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Poison what?" Both Nao and Natsuki asked.

"Poison Claw. It's one of the three clans left from the war." Shizuru explained.

"Nao you are of the Poison claw clan. The mark on you is a snake wrapped around a wolf paw. Honestly I didn't see this coming." Kiyo-hime sighed while massaging her head with her hand.

'Whoa Nao is like me! But why did she grow up the same way I did?' Natsuki wondered to herself.

"If I'm a werewolf of that surviving clan then why didn't I grow up in that clan instead of being an orphaned human child?" Nao asked feeling confused.

"I'm not 100% sure why, but I think by breaking your seal that all of our questions will be answered." Kiyo-hime said with hope in her eyes.

Nao sighed and said "Then what are you waiting for? Break the seal already. All of this info is really hurting my head."

"Trust me I would if I could, But your clan has the best magic users and the strongest seals around. So it would probably be best if we go here to get it taken care of well." Kiyo-hime said.

"Well at least that explains why I didn't have any parents growing up. The only good part about this is that I got to meet Natsuki and grow up with her in middle school. Since we were both outcasts we bonded pretty quickly." Nao said with her head down, her head shot up when she felt a comforting squeeze on her shoulder to look over and see Natsuki smiling at her. Nao smiled back remembering how their first encountered together.

*Flash back* (The flash back from chapter 1 is from here)

Pant Pant Pant

'How did I even get into this situation anyway?' Thought Natsuki.

"H-hey how are you holding up?" Natsuki asked looking back at Nao who was in equally bad shape as she was.

"I'm fine just keep running before they catch up to us." Nao panted out.

They both made a sharp left turn and jumped into a dumpster. After hearing the footsteps and a few voices leave they both exhaled the breathe they were holding.

"Hey thanks for the help back their." Nao thanked Natsuki who just nodded her head.

"It's nothing, but how did you even get into that situation?" Natsuki asked in a worried voice.

"Well I was out doing a job for my boss. You see I'm a orphan so I have to work to eat and take care of myself. Anyway I was returning from my delivery job when this group of thugs surrounded me asking for all of money. I told them I didn't have any money. They just laughed and said that's too bad. Then they started moving closer while saying that they will take something else instead. That when you came into the picture. I must say that flying kick was pretty nice you managed to shock them long enough for us to start running, and now here we are sitting in a dumpster. Nao explaind.

"So in the short version I saved you from getting raped?" Natsuki asked bluntly.

"Yea pretty much." Nao answered in a strangely calm voice.

"You know for an almost raped person you seem pretty calm." Natsuki said.

"Yea, I don't really know why, but I feel safe around you." Nao said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "So can I have the name of my savior?" Nao asked once the blush faded away.

"Oh sure. The Names Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki answered.

"K-kuga you mean your The Natsuki Kuga? The most feared and respected person at Fukka middle?" Nao asked.

"Yea, that's me. You don't really believe all that crap at school do you? I mean you beat up what one or two people and you become feared?" Natsuki asked.

Nao just laughed at Natsuki. "Your not as bad as they say you are." Nao said.

"I still don't know your name." Natsuki pointed out helping Nao out of the dumpster.

"Nao Yuuki." Nao said brushing off her clothes.

"Hmm you know it funny I have also heard your name before too Yuuki the cunning spider." Natsuki said while laughing.

"Come on Spider. I'll escort you home." Natsuki said walking out of the ally with Nao with her arm wrapped around her back. The light hit Natsuki giving a almost feral aura around Natsuki.

"Thanks Mutt." Nao said.

"Mutt?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you called me Spider so Imma call you mutt since you look almost like a wolf to me." Nao replied.

"Well what ever floats your boat." Natsuki said.

*End of flash back* (Up to date from this moment forward)

"Nao you there?" Natsuki asked waving a hand in front of Nao's face making her snap out of her memories.

"Huh..Uh yea I'm here. Just remembering something." Nao said.

"Well we need to break the seal as soon as possible." Natsuki said making everyone look at her. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and then Nao.

"I'm not going to abandon you Nao. Even as much as a pain in the ass you are even from when we first encountered each other...your like a sister to me." Natsuki said sincerely.

Nao nodded her head while whipping away a few tears that fell from her eyes and said. "Your not so bad yourself mutt."

Everyone laughed at Nao's comment.

"Alright so its all set tomorrow at moonrise we shall go to the Poison Claw Clan Grounds." Kiyo-him said.

"Why at night? Isn't safer to travel during the day time?" Nao asked.

"Actually Nao you have it backwards it safer to travel at night cause our senses are stronger during the night." Shizuru explained.

"Oh well I feel dumb now." Nao said with a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

Natsuki just laughed at Nao just to cause her to growl out a 'shut up'.

"Let's head back to the party before people notice we have been gone to long. Besides the 'Big Event' is about to start." Shizuru said pointing at the large group forming in front of the great fire.

As they were heading back to the party Natsuki asked "So what is the big event anyway?"

"Well it's almost like a dance yet we use our fire." Shizuru said.

"I don't really get it." Natsuki said trying to imagine the fire dancing.

"Well all of the mated pairs in the clan gather around the great fire and create a circle around it and at sundown everyone gather's their unique fire into their hands and throw it into fire. It's a very beautiful thing to see." Kiyo-hime explained.

"Ah, that sounds pretty cool." Natsuki said with Nao nodding her head in agreement.

After the group got closer to the giant crowd near the great fire all of the music stopped as Shizuma stood up and said "It's time for The Flame Dance!"

Cheers broke out everywhere as people started to form into a giant circle around the fire. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru noticing she has yet move from her spot.

"Shizuru are you not going to join?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, No it takes a lot of energy to do this dance. Also I haven't finished my training so I can't control my fire all to well." Shizuru said.

The group noticed it got quiet as the leaders summoned their flame. Everyone in the circle also summoned flame. Then the leaders sent sent their flame into the great fire causing the rest of the clan to follow one by one. The fire changed colors so fast.

"Wow. Now its green, then bright orange. Is that black fire?" Nao asked rubbing her eyes calling them liars.

"Ara, yes it is a rare flame and only one person has it." Shizuru said.

"Who?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru pointed at Mikoto who was talking to Mai and said "Mikoto standing next to Mai her mate has the Black fire."

"That is so cool."Natsuki said out loud with Nao nodding in agreement.

After a few more minutes the dance ended.

Ara, its over now." Shizuru said looking over at Natsuki.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's and Nao's shared look of tiredness.

Nao yawned followed closely by an equally tired Natsuki.

"I dont know about you guys but I'm tired." Natsuki said yawning again.

"Yea, I am too. Where am I going to be sleeping?"Nao asked

"With me and Natsuki in my den of course."Shizuru said pulling Natsuki and Nao in the direction of the den for a fully restful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update I have summer Hw. Its only one subject buts like the sent school home to me. Also have to read the most boring book (to me its boring) To Kill A Mocking Bird  *Sigh* Plz R&R its keeps me from being bored.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: I had some free time. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Next Morning

'Uh why is it that I have to wake up with a heavy feeling on my arm and stomach?' Natsuki thought cracking an eye open.

Looking to her left she saw brown hair. 'Well that explains my arm.' and then Natsuki tilted her head to look at her stomach to see flame red hair.

' Oh wow, I've never seen seen this side of Nao all relaxed and calm.' Natsuki thought to herself.

A few minutes later Natsuki heard a groan and felt Nao move off her stomach.

Upon opening her eyes Nao turned to see Emerald eyes on her "Morning Spider." Natsuki said with a smirk on her face.

Nao feeling slightly embarrassed just growled and ignored Natsuki.

Natsuki just laughed till she heard another groan from.

Both Natsuki and Nao looked at the source of the groan to see a half asleep Shizuru crack an eye open.

Shizuru yawned and said "Good morning."

"Morning." Nao and Natsuki replied.

Shizuru finally sat up and Natsuki could feel her left arm again.

Nao yawned and said "Uh. I'm freaking hungry." while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Shizuru stood up and stretched. "Don't worry I'm about to go hunt for breakfast. Till I get back Natsuki can you show Nao around please."

Natsuki nodded and said "Sure, come on Nao."

"Okay." Nao said following Natsuki out the den.

* * *

Shizuru's Pov

After running out of the den in her travel form Shizuru came to her normal hunting spot and stopped. 'Ara, I smell deer.' She thought while wagging her tail. Going into Stealth mode Shizuru got closer and closer to the grazing deer. Shizuru crouched once she was close enough and attacked. 'To easy.' Shizuru thought laughing to herself. Shizuru started dragging the corpse back to her den for skinning and cooking.

* * *

Natsuki's Pov

After leaving the Den with Nao. Natsuki's started showing Nao around. While heading towards the training ground Natsuki finally had the chance to ask Nao something.

"So, Nao what made you come after me when I left with Shizuru?" Natsuki asked looking back at Nao.

"I was just bored I guess." Nao answered.

Natsuki just stared at her till Nao yelled "What are you looking at me for?" Causing others to look a them for a second then continue on what they were doing.

Natsuki smirked and looked away "Oh nothing Nao. It's nothing."

Nao growled and Natsuki just laughed causing her tail to wag.

'Wait Mutt is a mutt now. So she should have sensitive ears now.' Nao thought to herself Smirking at Natsuki's back.

Natsuki shivered 'I don't feel safe right now.' She thought.

Without any warning Nao jumped and tackled Natsuki to the ground and yelling "Mutt!" into her right dog ear, The jumped off and ran like hell towards the training grounds.

Natsuki blinked after the ringing in her ears faded. "You are so dead Nao!" Natsuki howled after her phasing into her travel form and giving chase.

Nao looked back and saw a flash of Dark blue fur before falling to the ground.

"I give!" Nao yelled covering her face with her arms.

Natsuki got off Nao but not before muttering the words 'Jerk and Spider'.

Normal Pov

"Ara what happened here?" Shizuru asked noticing Nao was still on the ground and Natsuki was still in her Wolf form.

"Just a little playing around. Don't worry about Nao she will be fine." Natsuki said walking over to Shizuru after phasing back to her more human look.

Nao glared at Natsuki after getting up and brushing off her clothes.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and nuzzled into her neck. Shizuru just leaned back into Natsuki's touch. 'Ara, Natsuki is so soft.' Shizuru thought with her eyes closed.

'Wow Mutt wasn't lying when she said found love' Nao thought while watching there public display of affection.

"Did you finish showing Nao around Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with her eyes still closed.

"No, but I'm already at the last spot." Natsuki answered.

Opening her eyes and looking at Nao, Shizuru said "Nao this is the training field. Where many types of combat is practiced."

Nao scanned the field not seeing anyone. "Where is everyone?"

"Ara, that's strange. It's usually crowded out here." Shizuru said looking around.

Natsuki looked around also. Noticing a three figures in the distance she said "Look there is a few people over there."

Shizuru turned to where Natsuki was talking about and instantly started growling while her eyes narrowed into slits.

Worried Natsuki asked "Shizuru whats wrong?"

"Rogues, They dare come on my Mothers land." Shizuru snarled out making Nao jump.

"Wait you mean like the group the attacked you?" Natsuki asked.

"Yea, We can't allow them to pass." Shizuru said phasing into Mega form along with Natsuki.

"Nao go back to the Den." Shizuru said.

Nao nodded and ran off. Once Nao was at a safe distance Natsuki turned to Shizuru asked "What do you think our chances are?"

"Two against Three? I'm sure we will be fine. Ready?" Shizuru asked. "Yea let's go.

Shizuru started running towards the group of three along with Natsuki. The group of three didn't seem worried about them.

"Look here girls a couple of pups think they can take us on." A brown haired with patches in her fur said making her companions laugh.

"Yea, by the time we are done with you pups your going to be whining for your mommas." A black haired one said making them laugh again till they saw a flash of fur and fire.

"Leave now and we might spare your lives." Shizuru growled out.

"Oh yea? You and what army? the third one growled out not feeling threatened.

"We don't need an army to take down such weak rogues like yourself." Shizuru said.

"Enough talking you bitch. You're pissing me off!" The black one yelled moving closer to Natsuki thinking she will be easier to take down.

Natsuki growled and glared at the rogue at the rogue getting closer to her. Once the rogue got closer Natsuki attacked lunging at her ripping into her neck with her claws causing the rogue to cry out in pain.

Shizuru made sure the other two rouges didn't get close to Natsuki.

Hearing a howl in the background the two remaining rouges froze in fear seeing two new werewolves appear on the enemy's side.

Looking behind herself Shizuru saw Chikane and Himeko. "Hime-oneesama, Kane-oneesama!"

"Yo a lil red head said you found trouble." Chikane said motioning toward the rouges and then looked over at Natsuki's fight and seeing she was winning. Chikane Nodded at Himeko and charge at at the brown haired rogue sinking her claws into the rouges fur and pushing her away from the one remaining rouge.

Himeko looked over at Shizuru and said "Call Kiyo-hime. I'll call my guardian." Shizuru nodded while phasing back to her human form while glowing purple as Himeko started to glow pure white. They both whispered the at the same time "Kiyo-hime/Yori."

A sudden flash of lights and both appeared wearing their battle armor. Kiyo-hime yawned and turned to Yori. "Hey Sis. Guessing that we were both summoned somethings going on."

Yori turned to Himko and asked "Is there something I can do for you master?" Himeko nodded and motioned towards the lone rogue still watching her companions getting their asses kicked.

"You need help with this Small fry? She probably wont even give me a good fight." Kiyo-hime taunted the reaming rogue.

Yori just sighed and looked at the rogue. "You know you could just save yourselves the trouble of this and retreat."

The rogue growled but nodded her head turning to her wounded friends and yelled "Retreat!"

After the rogues were gone Kiyo-hime turned to Yori and said "Geez Yori I didn't even get to fight."

"Fighting wasn't required this time." Yori said shaking her head "why do I have such a violent little sister?" she asked no one in particular.

"Aw you know you love me either way." Kiyo-hime countered back.

Natsuki phased into her human form and went over to Shizuru. Shizuru instantly looked over Natsuki's body for and damage.

She sighed when she saw none,but gasped as she saw the look in Natsuki's eyes. "Natsuki whats wrong?" Shizuru asked looking concerned.

'That damn rogue! Next time I see her again I'll make sure she can't move on two or four legs again! Calling Shizuru, my Shizuru a bitch.' Natsuki thought to herself not even hearing Shizuru's question the first time she called out to her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled shaking Natsuki to get her attention.

"Huh? What did you say Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"I asked if you were alright. You had this look in your eyes that had me worried." Shizuru said.

'Great I made her worried too.' Natsuki thought. "I'm fine it's just when that rogue insulted you I was lost in rage." Natsuki said with her ears flatting down in slight shame.

Shizuru blushed slightly at the way Natsuki looked. 'So that's it huh.' Shizuru thought. "Natsuki look at me." Shizuru asked lifting Natsuki's chin so that their eyes could meet. Once they locked eyes Shizuru moved closer and sealed their lips into a warm and comforting kiss.

After a few minutes that left like hours they broke apart for a breathe of air with there foreheads touching and faint blushes on their faces. They both jumped when they heard a cough beside them. They both turned to see Chikane and Kiyo-hime smirking while Himeko and Yori were looking away with faint blushes on their cheeks.

"Well getting a lil friendly there huh Shi-chan, Nat-chan?" Chikane asked in a teasing voice breaking the silence. They both blushed in embarrassment.

Ignoring Chikane, Natsuki tugged at Shizuru "Come on Shizuru let's go before Nao eats all the food." Natsuki said pulling Shizuru towards then den.

* * *

Entering the den Natsuki saw Nao laying on the furs filing her nails in boredom.

"Hey Nao have you eaten yet?" Natsuki asked sitting on some furs near Nao.

"Nah, I was waiting on you guys." Nao responded.

"How thoughtful of you Nao." Shizuru teased making Nao blush.

Shizuru walked over to the well cooked meat and dispelled the fire so that she could pull it apart.

"I also found some fruit this morning to go with the deer." Shizuru said pointing to the bowl of bluish red berries.

"Um what are these?" Nao asked picking up the bowl while Natsuki grabbed a few from it.

"They are Waka berries, depending on the size they will be either sweet or sour. Big ones are sweet small ones are sour." Shizuru explained as both Natsuki and Nao popped in a berry.

"Woah this is-" Natsuki started "Freaking tasty!" Nao finished.

Shizuru lauged at there antics. "I'm glad you both like them." Shizuru said finishing pulling apart the meat and putting it into three different bowls. Once done she passed out two of the bowls. Muttering thanks they all dug into their bowls.

* * *

After Breakfast

The group decided to go explore once again.

"Ah Shizuru, Natsuki I need to speak to you." Shizuma said when she noticed them walking by.

"Nao I didn't see you there. How are you enjoying your stay?" Shizuma asked seeing Nao at the last second.

"I'm loving it here. I don't feel like an outcast like I did with humans." Nao said.

"Well that's to be expected you are one of us just in our sister clans" Shizuma said patting Nao on the back. Shizuma turned to Natsuki and Shizuru and asked"I heard from Himeko, that both of you helped chased chase away the group of rogues. Is that true?"

"Yes, mama we did." Shizuru asked.

"Are any of you injured?" She asked

"No, we are fine. I can't say the same for the rogue that Natsuki fought." Shizuru said a smirk growing on her face.

" Really now? What did that rogue do to provoke you Natsuki?" Shizuma asked.

"She insulted Shizuru." Natsuki answered in a growl remembering what the rogue called Shizuru.

"I'm glad you are keeping your promise, but be careful the rogues may use that rage against you." Shizuma said.

"I'll try too next time." Natsuki said.

"Good, but until then you need training. Shizuru and Nao can join in too." Shizuma said.

"Wait why do I have to..." Nao was cut off by Shizuma saying "Because if we get attacked again like during the night time you could be at a great disadvantage."

Nao sighed knowing there was no way out of the training. "Fine, I'll train." Nao said crossing her arms.

"Mama what type of training will i have?" Shizuru asked. "You need to work on hand-to-hand combat. If you lose your weapon you would be killed instantly."

And my training?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuma turned to Natsuki and smirked "All of the above." 'Oh great' Natsuki thought holding in a groan.

* * *

After the training was over everyone's bodies were left sore.

"I need a bath." Natsuki said popping her arms and sighing.

"Yea, a bath would be awesome." Nao said.

"Ara, I knew I forgot to show you guys the bathing area." Shizuru said pulling them towards a waterfall area.

Awestruck Natsuki asked "How did you forget to show us this?"

"I don't know, I guess since we have been to tired in the afternoons." Shizuru said.

"Well I don't care right now I just want to cast off the sweat from the past two days!" Nao yelled running and stripping towards the waterfall.

Once she got there she jumped into the water making a huge splash.

"Well that was random." Natsuki said sweat dropping.

"Indeed it was." Shizuru agreed.

"Well we can't let Nao have all the fun." Natsuki said stripping off her clothes as well.

Shizuru nodded and also started to strip. Looking over at Natsuki seeing that she was finished taking off her clothes.

"Race ya into the water?" Natsuki asked.

"Your so going down" Shizuru smirked.

"Ready."Natsuki said. They both phased into their wolf forms.

"Set." Shizuru said. They both crouched got into a crouching positions.

Nao noticed Shizuru and Natsuki were about race and yelled "Go!"

They both took off toward the top of the waterfall with Shizuru in first.

"Your going to have to try harder to beat me Natsuki." Shizuru taunted.

In a flash of blue fur Natsuki shot pass Shizuru and made it to the top of the waterfall. She then phased and turn around. "See you at the bottom" Natsuki then fell back. Shizuru jumped and phases in mid air following Natsuki laughing the whole way down.

*Splash*

*Splash*

"Woot nice splashes guys!" Nao cheered from a distance swimming towards the area they came up from.

"Heh I beat ya Shizuru. So what do I win?" Natsuki asked whipping her hair out of her face.

Shizuru smirked and swam closer to Natsuki and whispered into her ear. A few seconds later Natsuki's face exploded into a strong blush.

"That's what you won." Shizuru said nipping her ear as she pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm Trying out new stuff. Plz R&R and tell me what you think.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N:Thanks for everyone's reviews they make me very happy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Afternoon

"Nao, wake up it's time to go." Natsuki said.

Nao grunted she was still tired from the training they had hours before.

"Look I'll strike a deal with you." Natsuki said

"I'm listening." Nao said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"If you can walk till moonrise. I'll let you sleep the rest of the way on my back. Deal?"

Nao yawned and said "Deal." while following Natsuki out the den.

"Took you guys long enough." Kiyo-hime said already in her travel form ready to go with some bags on her back.

"Spider here took forever to wake up." Natsuki explained phasing into her travel form.

"Ara, we should go now the sun is setting pretty fast today." Shizuru said.

"Alright, Let's go." Kiyo-hime said walking towards the woods.

* * *

2 hours later

"How's everyone feeling?" Shizuru asked.

"Fine" Kiyo-hime said

"Never better." Natsuki said sarcastically.

"I can feel my feet." Nao groaned.

Everyone laughed at that causing Nao to growl at them. The moon was as fully in the sky when Nao spoke up again.

"Mutt it's time you kept your part of the deal."

"Fine, but don't drool on me." Natsuki said stopping to allow Nao on.

"Don't worry I won't" Nao said as she climbed onto Natsuki's back and leaned forward to get comfy. A few minutes later she was out like a light.

"Wow she is knocked out. No wonder it took forever waking her up." Shizuru said also letting out a giggle as she heard a soft snore coming from the redhead. Natsuki grunted and continued on.

"She isn't that heavy is she?" Kiyo-hime asked looking back at Natsuki.

"Ah, no it's not that it's just she is snoring directly in my ear." Natsuki growled.

Shizuru and Kiyo-hime laughed.

Let's go a little bit faster." Shizuru said breaking out into a slight jog.

Kiyo-hime nodded and speed up.

Natsuki bucked and adjusted Nao and followed close behind Shizuru.

* * *

Poison Claw Clan Grounds

Kiyo-hime stopped followed by Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Why did we stop for?" Natsuki asked.

"We are here can't you tell." Kiyo-hime asked.

"No, I don't see anyone." Natsuki said.

Shizuru laughed while Kiyo-hime sighed.

"Natsuki no one should be up other than the guards." Shizuru explained.

"So were going to camp here till sunrise?" Shizuru asked noticing Kiyo-hime lay down after placing down the bags.

"Yup, it's a few hour till sunrise. The guards won't bother us."Kiyo-hime said.

Natsuki gently phased back into her human form and moved Nao to the ground. "Wow she is still asleep." Natsuki said siting next to Shizuru who just phased.

"She's only tired because she isn't used to the way we train is all. Plus she has been through a lot in two days." Shizuru pointed out.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head thinking of all the things she had told Nao the past few days. "I understand what's she going though I guess." Natsuki said pulling Shizuru closer to her causing Shizuru to nuzzle into her.

Natsuki also pulled Nao closer so she wouldn't freak out when she would awaken later. "Let's get some rest everyone." Kiyo-hime said closing her eyes.

* * *

Morning

Natsuki felt someone shaking her. 'What the...Who's shaking me?' she thought groaning. Natsuki cracked an eye open to see a smirking Nao and a smiling Shizuru.

"Uh, is it time to get up?" Natsuki asked rubbing her eyes after yawning.

"Yea, come on mutt. We gotta go meet the leaders." Shizuru said helping Natsuki to her feet.

Looking around Natsuki asked "Where's Kiyo-hime?"

"What? Why did she leave?" Natsuki asked feeling confused.

"She can only stay for so long. Since Guardian wolves and Maters are connected if the Master isn't using her energy the guardian will disappear." Shizuru explained.

"Uh. I'm hungry. Shizuru do you have anything to eat?" Nao asked.

"Yea, hold on a minute." Shizuru said pulling a the bag Kiyo-hime was carrying and pulled out pouches of dried meat and berries.

"Here you are." She said passing out the pouches to the eager Nao and sleepy Natsuki.

"Did you eat already?" Natsuki asked biting into the dry yet tender meat.

"Yea, I did wake before you both." Shizuru said.

* * *

After breakfast the group started towards a large tree surrounded by other trees. "Whats this?" Natsuki asked.

"This is the poison claw clan grounds." Shizuru answered.

"I don't see anyone. Just a bunch of trees...everywhere." Nao said.

Shizuru just laughed and said "Why don't you guys just go on ahead of me."

Trusting Shizuru, both Natsuki and Nao went ahead of Shizuru just to walk through a barrier. Shocked they both gaped as they saw werewolves passed by some old some young. they both saw werewolves their own age wink over at them and laugh when both of their faces lit up.

"Ara, Still not seeing anything Nao? Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a teasing voice.

After Shizuru walked passed them Nao turned and whispered to Natsuki while hissing "Mutt! Your girlfriend is evil."

"I know what you mean." Natsuki hissed back, not noticing Shizuru's ear twitching she said "I heard that Nao, Nat-su-ki, and don't worry you haven't seen evil yet.

Both Nao and Natsuki shuddered at Shizuru's last words. A few minutes later the group stopped in front of one of the larger trees.

"Natsuki grab Nao. We are going to have to jump to the top." Shizuru said.

After making sure that Nao was safe enough to jump, Natsuki and Shizuru jumped branch to branch going higher and higher till they were at the top where a Den was located.

The Den was made from the inside of the large tree, the roof was made from leaves and clay.

"Let's go in then." Shizuru said walking toward the doorway.

Natsuki placed Nao down on the branch in front of her and started towards the door behind Nao making sure she wouldn't fall.

Inside they found Shizuru talking to a couple wearing the same type of clothes as Shizuru except a very dark purple were as Shizuru's was Dark red. The one who turned and noticed them was a short brown haired girl and the one still talking to Shizuru had blue hair like Natsuki.

"Hello there. I'm Yumi." The brown haired one said.

"I'm Nao." Nao said bowing slightly.

"I'm Natsuki." Natsuki said also bowing.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you the one Shi-chan was talking about? Yumi asked Nao.

"Yes, I am. Are you the clan leader here?" Nao asked.

"Yes, I am one of the clan leaders. My mate Sachiko is the other leader." Yumi said pointing towards the blue haired female still talking to Shizuru. Upon hearing her name Sachiko turned around and smiled at Yumi.

"Shizuru has told me about your situation Nao. I can assure you we can break the seal. That is if you want us to." Sachiko said.

"Yea, I want the seal off. So I can be with my best friend. Plus it's not like I have anything to return back to." Nao said.

"Alright since your mind is made up we have to check to see if our best healer is available." Sachiko said.

Yumi clapped her hands twice and suddenly a guard with shoulder length blond hair appeared wearing Dark purple leather armor with a black quiver on her back. "Ma'am." The guard said on one knee.

"Haruka, we have been through this you don't have kneel. Your a close friend you and your mate." Yumi explained once again with a sigh.

"Sorry, I forgot." Haruka said standing up straight. "What did you call me for?"

"Yes, We need you to get Yukino prepared for Nao's arrival." Yumi said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Haruka said before she disappeared.

After Haruka left Yumi and Sachiko offered the group a room to relax in, Accepting the offer the group is now relaxing in a room full of soft and thick furs.

"I wonder if I'll get to wear armor like that?" Nao asked out loud .

"Most likely, but you have to participate in the games to earn the right to earn the right to wear you clan's armor." Shizuru said.

Nao and Natsuki shared twin smirks with each other. "What type of games?" Natsuki asked fully interested now.

"Well The games test your skill in what your clan specialize. For example my clan specializes in close combat. So we do war games like sword play and wrestling." Shizuru said.

"I wonder what my clan did." Natsuki said feeling slightly sad for being the only one left in her clan. "Well mother said that the Ice Wolves did the same thing as we did. Because both our clans wear metal armor you have to prove you are strong enough to wear it." Shizuru said.

"So Ice and Flame wear metal. And Poison wears leather. What does the other clan wear?" Natsuki asked.

"Lightning Fang clan also wear leather." Shizuru explained.

"Why leather?" Nao asked.

"Because unlike Ice and Flame who rely on Strength and Power. Poison and Lightning rely mainly on speed."

"Ah, that makes sense. You don't want something heavy like metal slowing you down." Nao said.

"So when are the games?" Natsuki asked.

"The games are every three full moons. So... They are next week." Shizuru said and then laughed when both Nao and Natsuki jumped into the air and high five'd each other.

"You know what that means right mutt?" "You know it Spider." "Training Time." The both yelled out loud.

"You guys are going to train for less than a week and hope to win?" Shizuru asked in disbelief.

"Yup, if there is one thing me and spider are good at doing is preparing for something in a week or less." Nao nodded her head in agreement.

"Well if there is anything you want help with feel free to ask." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru have you earned you clan armor?" Nao asked while sitting back down.

"Yea, I got lucky enough to get to win against the craziest person in my clan. The person I went up against was someone who was very... what's the word?" Shizuru asked.

"What do you mean? Was she a stalker? Or did she like you a lot?" Natsuki asked feeling a bit mad.

"Yes, she liked me a lot. The night before our battle she came to me and asked if I would be her mate. I humbly declined her offer by saying I didn't feel connected or attracted to her at all, but she insisted that I become hers." Shizuru's voice starting to crack.

But once again I said No. After I said that she tackled me to the ground and tried to mark and mate with me, I pushed her away and ran to my mother's den. Te next day I had to choose which war game we did. So I chose sword play. I was sure I had the advantage since it was mainly just disarming the opponent. After disarming her I swear that I saw her snap when she smiled at me. She turned to me and smiled then phased into her fight form and charged at me. It took Me, Kiyo-hime, and both my parents to stop and bind her down. She was exiled from our clan for endangering me and a lot of people.

After she was chased out of our clan grounds my mother asked if anything happened to make her at like that. I told her and Mama immediately and Mama wanted to hun her down and skin her alive." Shizuru said laughing at the last part.

"Shizuru. you have been through a lot haven't you?" Nao asked.

"Yea, she has been through a whole lot more than we have." Natsuki said pulling Shizuru onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

1 hour later

After having a quick yet restful nap the group was awoken by Yumi and lead them down from their den two trees across from there current location.

"Where are we going?" Nao asked clinging to Natsuki as she jumped to the last tree.

"To remove that seal of yours. The healer is available for you now." Yumi said to Nao without looking at her.

Entering the Den the groups saw a short and smart looking brunette talking to Haruka.

"Yukino,we have brought you Nao." Yumi said motioning towards the red head.

Yukino moved from Haruka's side and moved towards Nao. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nao-san." Yukino said bowing.

Nao bowed back also. "May I see your seal Nao-san?" Yukino asked in her soft voice.

Nao nodded and rolled up her sleeve to her left arm.

Yukino moved closer for a better look. "Hmm, I can have this off in a matter of minutes." She finally said after studying the seal.

"Well that's a good thing to hear." Natsuki said from her spot next to Shizuru.

Yukino whispered "Diana." Causing a bright green light surrounded her. When the light finally faded next to Yukino was a equal in height female with with long brown hair and dark blue eye's in a dark purple robe. Turning to her master Diana asked "Yes, master how may I assist you?"

"Diana I need you to help me remove this seal." Yukino explained. Diana looked at Nao's seal.

"Master, that's a very high level seal. I can see why you summoned me." Diana said.

Yukino nodded and said "We will now begin."

After saying the Diana was once again surrounded in a bright green light to come out wearing light green leather armor. Yukino moved closer to Diana and kissed her cheek saying "Unleash your full power Diana, The Pure."

Diana focused her attention on Nao and held both of her hands out in front of her causing green energy to start surround Nao. 'Man this feels weird.' Nao thought.

"Seal break." Diana said causing Nao to feel different.

Natsuki whispered to Shizuru "Wow, Nao actually looks good as a werewolf."

Shizuru whispered back with a pout on her face "Ara, I hope I'm not going to loose you to Nao."

Before Natsuki could respond Nao said "Don't worry about me taking Natsuki from you. She is more of a sister to me nothing more."

Natsuki turned to Nao and said "You heard us?"

Nao rolled her eyes "No, mutt these ears are just for looks and the tail is a bonus." She said while looking at herself in the mirror located in the back of the room. Turning slightly she down remembering she has a tail now. Nao unbuttoned her pants slightly and moved her tail out. "Heh my tail matches my hair color." Nao said wagging her tail slightly.

Looking down at her hands Nao noticed her nail's are longer and slightly curved inward. She also noticed something else with her nails. "Hey what's up with my nails?" Nao asked.

Yukino instantly moved a cloth over Nao's nails and said "You are producing poison from your body at a fast pace. It should stop in a few minutes." Nao sighed and leaned against a wall.

After a few minutes her nails finally stopped leaking poison. "Hey, my nail's stopped leaking poi-"

*Howl!*

'Woah! What was that?' Nao thought while looking around.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nao asked Natsuki and Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki sharing the same look as her. "Hear what Nao?" Natsuki asked.

"It was a howl. Someone is howling in pain out there." Nao said.

*Howl!*

* * *

**A/N: Haha I felt leaving it off there :D Call me evil if you want. **

** I would like to start introducing a few characters from the last couple of chapters. Mainly The guardian wolves. I'm going to start with two this chapter.**

** Kiyo-hime, The swift  
**

**Master: Shizuru**

**Likes: Teasing, Joking around, Fighting  
**

**Dislikes: Sitting still, Boring People  
**

**Description: Long Shoulder length purple hair w/ Red eyes  
**

**Diana, The pure**

**Master: Yukino**

**Likes: Helping People  
**

**Dislikes: Nosy People  
**

**Description: Long Light brown hair w/ Dark Blue eyes**

**That's all for now R&R.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Happy New year :D**

* * *

****"There it goes again" Nao said standing up with her ears fully perked.

Did you hear anything Shizuru?" Natsuki asked her ears twitching around searchig for any sound.

"No, but I think it really maybe someone calling out." Shizuru answered.

*Howl!*

"It's gotten louder. I'm going to search for the source." Nao said running out the hut and jumping tree to tree til she reached the ground. Once on the ground her speed increased as she was sprinting with ease.

Hearing foot steps behind her, Nao turned slightly to see Natsuki and Shizuru following behind.

'I gotta find who is howling and why I can only hear them.' Nao thought speeding up once more.

Running through a few bushes, Nao ran into a clearing to see an unconscious dark purple puppy. Moving closer Nao almost like she had no control over her body gently picked up the pup. Seeing the pup wince, she assumed hurt.

A few seconds later Natsuki and Shizuru came through the bushes. Nao turned to them. "Told you someone was crying out." Nao said.

"We need to take her back to Yukino's hut." Shizuru said.

* * *

Yukino's Hut

Rushing in Nao yelled "Yukino-san, we need your help."

"Yukino instantly ran out of her room and over to Nao and the others. "What's wrong?" She said.

Shizuru explained the situation.

"So, that's why you guys ran out in such a hurry. Let me take a look at her, so I can can take care of her wounds." Yukino said.

Nao gently passed over the still unconscious puppy to Yukino who then took her to one of the back rooms.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

An hour passed.

Finally Yukino came back out.

"She's going to be just fine. She had a few nasty bites and scratches, but I've applied healing herds and some of my healing poison." Yukino explained the situation.

Everyone released a breathe they didn't know they were holding in.

"I still don't understand something. Why was I the only one who could hear her call?" Nao wondered.

"I think I have the answer to that Nao-san. You see when a werewolf has found their soul mate you experience changes. You may not have noticed, but you are connected to her, she also may not have noticed that she was calling for her mate when she was calling out for anyone to help her." Yukino said.

"But I've never made contact with her before." Nao said

"We'll have to wait till she wakes up to hear her side of the story I guess. You're welcome to stay in that room over there." Yukino said motioning towards an empty room before leaving the group and heading towards a room in the back.

"I'm going hunting for a snack." Shizuru said walking towards the door.

"Wait for me." Natsuki called after her following close behind.

After Natsuki and Shizuru left, Nao went into the room were once a puppy lay. Now in its place is a Purple haired woman with short yet cute dog ears.

Nao gasped 'Whoa she's so…' her thoughts trailed off as she moved closer.

Reaching out and brushing back a hair of the stranger's face Nao sighed out "Beautiful."

Hearing Nao words the stranger's ear twitched.

Nao stopped moving to watch to see if the woman would wake up.

She groaned but did not awake.

'That was a close one. She almost woke up.' Nao thought to herself walking out of the room.

* * *

With Natsuki and Shizuru

After leaving Yukino's hut, Shizuru jumped down to the ground level where she could see many other she wolves socializing.

"Shizuru, where are we going to hunt at?" Natsuki asked still following Shizuru to some unknown location.

Hiding a growing smirk on her face Shizuru said "Ara, Did I say hunting? I meant to say-"

Turning around to face Natsuki, who blushed at the look in Shizuru's ruby red eyes.

"- Spend time with my Natsuki." Shizuru said wrapping her arms around Natsuki and pulling her against a random tree.

"Sh-Shizuru." Natsuki stuttered out her face becoming redder as Shizuru kissed and nipped at her mark.

"Yes? My Natsuki?"

"A-are you still in heat?" Natsuki asked gulping as she waited for an answer.

"Ara, its funny you ask that cause…. I still am." Shizuru said licking Natsuki's mark one last time before moving her head up and capturing Natsuki's lips into a kiss.

Breaking away as the urge to breathe became too great they both panted.

"But I'm willing to wait till the time is great for both of us." Shizuru said moving her hand to stroke Natsuki cheek.

Loving the touch Natsuki turned her head to kiss the inside of her hand making Shizuru blush.

"Ara."

"Heh, made you blush." Natsuki said a grin on her face.

Shizuru turned her head from her whispering "Tease."

"Oh? I'm a tease? Who was the one getting all touchy feely a few minutes ago?" Natsuki asked in a teasing tone.

Ignoring Natsuki's question Shizuru turned away from her and started walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, back to the hut." Shizuru responded not turning to face Natsuki.

"Why?"

"Cause we've been gone long enough. Plus we have food back at the hut. Don't you remember we packed before we left." Shizuru explained.

"Oh yea. Guess I forgot." Natsuki said scratching the back of her head.

* * *

Back at Yukino's hut

'Uh, so hungry. What's taking them so long?' Nao thought rolling over on the fur pelt she was relaxing on.

Hearing footsteps Nao got up and rushed out of the room.

"What took you guys so-" Nao started to say expecting to see Shizuru and Natsuki at the door, but instead she was face to face with the now awake purple haired woman.

'Holy shit! She's awake.' Nao thought still staring at the woman.

"-ello. Hello." The stranger said waving her hand in front of Nao's face making Nao snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh sorry was just thinking to myself." Nao said rubbing the back of her head while her face turned pink slightly.

The stranger giggled. "Can you tell me where I am?" She asked looking around.

"Yea, this is the Poison Claws' Healer's Hut." Nao explained.

"Thank the Moon Goddess. Someone heard my calls for help.

"Yea, I was the only one who heard you." Nao said while shrugging.

Hearing the last part Nao said made her blush.

"Mind telling me your name Pretty stranger?" Nao asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Nina of the Lightning Fang Clan, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Nao. My name is Nao. Nina's a beautiful name. Just like you." Nao said smiling at Nina who blushed.

Hearing voices in the distance both Nao and Nina turned their attention to the doorway where Shizuru and Natsuki walked in.

"Nina this is Shizuru and this is Natsuki." Nao said motioning to Shizuru and giving Natsuki a bored look to receive a glare from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Nina said bowing slightly only to wince in pain as the wrappings around her stomach turned red.

Noticing Nao did the unexpected. She lifted Nina up Bridal style and carried her back to the room she was resting in minutes before with Natsuki and Shizuru following behind.

Placing Nina down carefully on the fur pelt, Nao sat next to Nina.

Still shocked at what Nao did Natsuki broke the silence.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Nao?"

Shizuru laughed at the eye roll Nao gave Natsuki.

"Whatever mutt. I can be nice you know."

"You? Be nice?" Natsuki doubled over in laughter making Nao growl.

Nina reached over to Nao and touched her arm making Nao stop growling and look over at her.

Shizuru noticed the interaction and smiled to herself.

"Tell me Nina, what happened to you?" Shizuru asked.

Sitting up with the help of Nao, Nina began her story.

"Well, I was on my way back from visiting friend from the Flame Paw Clan grounds when I noticed I was being followed and watched by Rogues. I underestimated them and ignored them looking for shelter for the night. The next day when I left my shelter I was surrounded by five or more Rogues. I managed to get away from the group, but just when I thought I was safe another Rogue came out of nowhere and tackled me clawing at my tummy and left arm." Nina said showing the wounds.

"Any way I managed to get away once again, but I was losing a lot of blood and was running out of energy. So I did what first came to mind. Call out for help hoping someone to hear me." Nina finished her story.

"Whoa it's a good thing you heard her Nao." Natsuki said patting Nao back showing great pride on her face.

"Yea, I know." Nao said smiling.

"I honestly never thought I would get to see you again." Nina said to Nao.

"Wait you've seen Nao before?" Shizuru asked.

"Yea, when she first entered Fuuka forest. Tough she wasn't a werewolf at the time I watched over her till she found the camp grounds then I left on my own business," Nina explained.

"Well that explains one thing." Shizuru said.

Nao turned to Nina with her eyes wide. "I knew I felt someone watching me. Right before I met up with you guys. I felt this warm and safe feeling then it went away suddenly." Nao explained with her ears flattened.

"You felt that too? I felt the warmth fade away as well." Nina said.

"Well that proves it then." Yukino said from her spot at the entrance of the room.

"You mean the soul mate call?" Shizuru asked.

Yukino nodded her head.

"Wow, you haven't been a werewolf for a day yet and you've already have your soul mate." Natsuki teased Nao.

Nao just smirked as her tail wagged. "I'm not complaining Nina's beautiful."

"Nina, how old are you?" Shizuru asked.

"17 summers old. I'll be 18 at the beginning of next month." Nina answered.

Natsuki whistled aloud "Even the same age too."

"That's a good thing. Certain age groups can do certain thing with one another, like flirting and courting is mainly what you are allowed to do now. At least till you turn 18." Yukino explained.

Nao's jaw dropped at what she heard. "What! That's so not fair."

Natsuki just snickered at Nao receiving a glare form her.

"Oh, stop pouting Nao you turn 18 next month too. So you can wait a little bit before taking your relationship to the next level. Get to know her first." Natsuki said waving her hand in Nao's direction.

Glancing over at Nina who seems to have fallen asleep, the pout on Nao's face faded into a soft smile.

* * *

After Nina fell asleep the group moved out into the main room.

Realizing something Nao asked "Weren't you guys supposed to bring back something to eat?"

Natsuki's face instantly turned red as she turned away from Nao's questioning gaze.

"Ara, by the time we got to the hunting grounds, I remembered that I packed some meat and berries." Shizuru quickly came up with an excuse.

"Why couldn't I smell it before?" Nao asked going towards the bags.

"Because, it's a specially made bag." Shizuru said grabbing the meat bag gathering enough meat for her and Natsuki.

Natsuki moved over to where Shizuru was to come face to face with a piece of meat.

"Say 'Ah' Natsuki." Shizuru cooed.

Natsuki blushed before doing as Shizuru asked.

Nao just shook her head and said "Get a room." Before leaving the room with food of her own.

Shizuru just laughed and bit into a piece of her own. After finishing their meal both Shizuru and Natsuki retired into the guest room.

* * *

With Nao

Entering the room Nao checked to see if Nina was awake. Seeing she wasn't Nao walked to where she was sitting earlier and placed the food down as she sat down on the furs next to it.

"Nina, wake up." Nao whispered leaning over her.

Nina groaned and rolled over to the side facing away from Nao.

Seeing this Nao fought the urge to laugh. 'Let's try this.' Nao thought moving a piece of meat in front of Nina nose and moving it back and forth.

Still no response.

Nao did her last resort idea.

'Hope this works.' Nao thought moving the meat back on top of the bag as she moved her other hand to Nina's exposed back where she poked her right where her spine ended.

Nina instantly twitched awake and rolled over not expecting to see Nao leaning over her smirking.

"Glad you're awake." Nao said as Nina began to blush slightly as she realized how close their faces were.

"Why did you wake me up?" Nina asked yawning as Nao turned away.

"You gotta eat something." Nao replied turning back around holding a piece of meat up to Nina's face waiting for her to open up.

Realizing what Nao was doing Nina opened her mouth for the meat to go into her mouth. Allowing the piece to go in, Nina licked Nao's fingers as a thank you.

Feeling the tongue on her finger Nao blushed.

After all the food was gone, Nao was preparing to leave when Nina suddenly latched onto her am with enough force to knock them over with Nina on top.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nao asked rubbing the back of her head looking up at Nina.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to leave." Nina said with her ears flattened.

'She's so freaking cute.' Nao mentally gushed. "I'll stay here for the night then, besides I think those two want some alone time anyway." Nao said lifting Nina off her body so she could be more comfortable on the furs next to Nina.

Closing her eyes Nao said "G'night Nina."

Feeling Nina shift and move closer the last thing Nao heard before falling asleep was a muffled "Good night."

* * *

Next Morning

Feeling the sunlight pour in through the window, Nao groaned and shifted away from the light. Hearing a soft sigh from behind her Nao woke up and slowly taking her time. Looking to her side she saw Nina still sleeping and curled up next to her with a smile on her face.

With Natsuki and Shizuru

Hearing a soft sigh from beside her, Shizuru opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Stretching Shizuru turned her attention to her still sleeping companion.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki moved closer missing her body warmth.

'Ara, Natsuki's so cute when she's sleeping.' Shizuru mentally gushed to herself.

Looking outside the window Shizuru decided to wake up Natsuki 'How should I wake her up?' She thought to herself.

A grin grew on her face when an idea popped into her head. Leaning closer to Natsuki's ears, Shizuru blew air into one of her ears making Natsuki stiffen up at first and then jump up in surprise.

"What the -" Natsuki asked still dazed from being woken up in an unusual way.

Natsuki's ear twitched when she heard soft laughter coming from right beside her,

Finally losing herself Shizuru burst into laughter causing Natsuki to growl at her.

"That was mean of you 'Zuru." Natsuki pouted.

Seeing the put Shizuru stopped laughing. "I was just messing with you 'Suki. Are you mad?" Shizuru asked with her ear flattened down.

Noticing the cute frown on Shizuru's face Natsuki cracked. "I'm not mad. I just wish you wouldn't tease me while sleeping. I'm sure there are more enjoyable ways of waking me up."

"Ara, enjoyable? Like what?" Shizuru asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh, something like this." Natsuki said sealing her lips on Shizuru's.

Pulling away she started trailing kissed down the side of Shizuru's neck. "Or like this."

Shizuru sighed and moved her head back giving Natsuki more access. "'Suki." Shizuru moaned out when Natsuki bit and started sucking on Shizuru's neck.

Pulling away from the mark with one final lick Natsuki whispered "Mine.".

Shizuru still feeling like putty whispered back "Yes, 'Suki all yours."

* * *

Few minutes later

Walking out of the room Natsuki's stomach growled loudly, Shizuru started giggling from behind her.

"Ara, Let's go eat something shall we?" Shizuru asked walking past Natsuki and the room where Nao was staying.

Right when Natsuki was passing the door way she heard a loud yelp and a thud. Relying on instinct Natsuki ran in.

"Nao are you alright?" Natsuki asked noticing a moment too soon the situation she walked into.

Nina was on top of Nao and was leaning down in a very suggestive way.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Shizuru said coming into the room to see a blushing Natsuki, and a Nina mounted on an equally shocked and blushing Nao.

Looking over at her friends Nao blurted out "T-this isn't what it looks like."

Shizuru snapping out of her frozen state ran out of the room dragging Natsuki along.

After leaving the room Natsuki started to respond to her surroundings. "I think I just got mentally scarred for life. Natsuki groaned bring her hand up to rub her head.

Coming out of the room alone Nao went to where Shizuru and Natsuki were talking. Shizuru noticing something different about Nao and gave her a knowing look.

"About earlier…" Nao trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Natsuki said.

Nao just nodded her head rubbing her neck. Noticing a mark on Nao's neck Natsuki's eye widened.

"Nao! You let yourself get marked?" Natsuki asked.

"I didn't let myself get marked. Nina, she just attacked me… sort of and marked me. I couldn't push her off cause… it felt kinda good." Nao finished blushing slightly.

"Guess we know who the dominant one then is." Shizuru said causing Natsuki to laugh and Nao to blush harder and growl.

"Shut up Natsuki! Or did you forget who marked who?" Nao said instantly making Natsuki stop laughing and whimper as Shizuru nuzzle and lick her mark.

"Ok, enough with the love fest." Nao said rolling her eyes.

"Is there any food left?" Natsuki asked pulling away from the slightly turned on Shizuru.

Shizuru snapping out of her daze answered "I don't think so."

Both Natsuki and Nao sighed at the thought of having no food.

Hearing footsteps everyone turned to see two wolves, the bigger one carrying a dead moose.

"Oh you guys are awake now." Yukino said phasing back into her human form to help Haruka start skinning and cooking.

As the meat was cooking everyone was socializing.

Randomly Natsuki asked "Shizuru when do we have to go back to your clan?"

"We don't have to go back since next week is The Games. We are free to wait till then." Shizuru answered Natsuki.

"How long are The Games?" Nao asked leaning against the wall near them.

"It really depends on how many participate. Could be for to seven days long, since we party the first two days and the last night." Shizuru said.

Walking out of the room where Nina was once again resting, Yukino asked "Why do you want to know about The Games Nao-san? Are you thinking of Entering?"

"Yea, I totally want a set of the clan armor." Nao said her tail wagging in excitement.

"In that case-" Yukino walked into her room and returned with a black quiver full of arrows and a purple bow. "- you may need these." She said handing the equipment to Nao.

Speechless Nao took the items and bowed at Yukino. "T-thank you, I will treasure these always." Nao said tearing up slightly.

"You're welcome. Just make sure to win." Yukino said with a soft smile on her face.

Nao just nodded her head.

"So how's Nina?" Shizuru asked.

Yukino blushed. "Um…She's fine but the poor dear is experiencing her first heat. To make it simple she's extremely horny."

Hearing that Natsuki burst into laughter. Nao blushed know she maybe the cause of what Nina is experiencing.

"Ara, poor thing." Shizuru said shooting Natsuki a warning glare causing her to whimper slightly.

"Nao-san, I advise you to be careful. In such a state you never know what she will do. Right Natsuki, Shizuru?" Yukino said shooting them a knowing glance.

'Ara. She knows.' Shizuru thought.

'Shit. She knows.' Natsuki thought.

Noticing the lack of response Nao glanced over at the two and asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Ara, nothing Nao. Right Natsuki?" Shizuru said.

"Y-yea, it's nothing." Natsuki said with a slight laugh.

Nao just shrugged and let it go.

* * *

Moments later

Feeling better than the day before Nina walked slowly out of the room she was currently in. Following her nose she saw everyone talking. Seeing Nina walk in Natsuki nudged Shizuru to notice too. Noticing Shizuru just smiled at Nina.

Moving closer to Nao, Nina wrapped her arms around Nao's waist. Feeling the arms around her waist Nao stiffened till she smelt Nina scent and relaxed. "Nina, feeling better?" Nao asked in a calm voice.

Yawning Nina just nodded her head against Nao's back. "Is there any food? I'm starving." Nina groaned.

"She even acts like you Nao. You guys are prefect for each other." Natsuki said her tail wagging in amusement.

"Foods done! ~" Haruka's loud voice echoed though out the room.

Everyone's face lit up as the raced to the kitchen.

Plates where filled up with meat. Along bowls with different types of berries and bread.

Seeing the spread everyone's stomach growled as one, causing everyone to laugh.

Once everyone was seated Yukino said "Eat up."

* * *

After breakfast

After all the food was gone and most of Natsuki and Nao's embarrassing stories were told, the group of four left the hut. Walking next to Nao and Natsuki, Shizuru yawned "Ara ~, I've missed the sun."

"As have I." Nina said shifting into her travel wolf form once they found a nice shady tree on top of a hill to relax under.

"Natsuki, how do you do that?" Nao asked noticing everyone else in their wolf form.

"Close your eyes and focus on my words." Natsuki said remembering Shizuru's words.

Nao closed her eyes.

"Now imagine three forms. A puppy, a wolf my size and a giant wolf." Natsuki said.

"Okay, I see them now what?" Nao asked.

"Concentrate on one of the forms and open your eyes." As soon as those words were spoken Nao was surrounded in blood red light just to have it fade away.

Instead of her normal self, Nao was now in her wolf from her fur coat blood red bringing out her eyes. Opening her eyes Nao asked "So? How do I look?" looking into Natsuki's emerald green eyes with her lime green eyes.

"Honestly Nao, I don't think words could describe how beautiful you look." Natsuki said turning around she started up the hill with Nao following close behind.

"Ara, Nao is that you?" Shizuru asked in disbelief. Nao laughed and nodded her head.

Moving closer Shizuru gushed over how cute she looked.

"Where's Nina?"

"She's still sun bathing over there." Shizuru answered motioning to the left of where they were.

Nao walked over to where she saw Nina laying in the sun with her eyes closed. "Nina." Nao called out causing Nina to open her eye and sit up.

"N-nao is that you?" Nina asked in shock.

"Mhm." Nao responded sitting next to Nina leaning against her.

"You look great in this form, but you look sexier in your human form." Nina purred out phasing back into human form and leaned over and kissed Nao on her nose.

Nao also phased back to be tackled onto the soft grass by Nina.

* * *

With Shizuru and Natsuki

Pointing to Nao and Nina's interaction Shizuru said "Aw, that's puppy love."

"Yea, I believe it is." Natsuki said agreeing with Shizuru missing the playful spark in her eyes.

"Natsuki ~" Shizuru called out.

"Yes, Shiz-" is all Natsuki got out before being tackled herself by Shizuru's smaller puppy form.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" Natsuki growled out playfully phasing into her puppy form as well.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki collided and started rolling down the hill while laughing out loud.

Ending up on top wen the rolling stopped, Shizuru said. "You know you're not so bad at this wresting thing."

"Of course, it's in my blood." Natsuki bragged causing Shizuru to laugh.

"Don't get cocky 'Suki you may be good at wresting, but you need to work on your sword play." Shizuru said climbing off Natsuki so that she could sit up.

Pouting Natsuki asked "When The Games start what clan do I fight for?"

"Ara, I'm not sure. You are of Ice, but I guess you might have to fight for Flame." Shizuru explained.

"Natsuki guess what!" Nao called out running up to them while holding hand with Nina.

Turning her head Natsuki said "What Nao?"

"Nina's doing The Games too!"

"No way!"

"Yes, freaking way!"

Phasing Natsuki and Nao high fived each other.

"Nina." Natsuki said turning to her.

"Yes?" Nina answered

"I approve you for Nao. Take care of my sister ok?" Natsuki said with a wink.

Realizing what Natsuki meant Nina smiled. "I will." She said bowing.

"Hey, no bowing. You're like family now and family's hug." Natsuki said pulling Nina and Nao into a bear hug.

'I finally have a family. Shizuru and I, with Nao and Nina. Life is good.' Natsuki thought to herself.

"Shizuru, it's alright to be under two clans right?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru nodded her head.

"In that case, Nao I want you to announce with me that we are of Ice Wolves. Seeing you are my adoptive sister." Natsuki said seriously.

"Seriously? You mean it?" Nao asked in disbelief.

"Mhm." Natsuki hummed.

"Nee-san, I like that." Nao said trying out the alien word.

"Ice wolves? I thought they were all killed and are resting in the Great Forest with the Moon Goddess?" Nina asked slightly confused.

"Ara, we forgot to tell you Nina. Natsuki grew up as a human and found me in my weakened state and took care of me. When we went to my clan grounds we found out that Natsuki is the sole heir of the Ice Wolves. Nao also grew up as a human with Natsuki. They took care of each other like sisters. Thus explaining their sister like bond." Shizuru explained.

"Wow that's a lot to process." Nina said grabbing her throbbing head.

"Nina! ~" Hearing her name being called everyone turned towards the open forest.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nina said to herself.

* * *

**Sorry just felt like ending it there xD R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Updating like crazy before I start another Fanfic. Decided to break thi chapter in half. Next one will be Rated M! ;D  
**

* * *

To be proven right a small group of four ran out and up the hill. Two with black shoulder length hair, one with long brown hair and the last one with strawberry pink hair in a low pony tail.

"See I told you it was her."

"Yes, you were right now hush Chie. You're giving me a headache." The brown haired one said to Chie.

"I'm sorry, Aoi my love." The one named Chie said.

"Chie, Aoi, Fang, Light? What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"We came after you squirt. You didn't return on time." Chie answered.

Aoi moved to Nina and hugged her. "We thought something happened to you." She said her eyes watering up a bit.

"I'm fine. Just ran into some trouble." Nina said hugging Aoi back.

"What kind of trouble? Does it involve these three?" Chie asked looking them up and down.

"Chie, don't glare at them. They saved me from Rogues." Nina growled.

"Rogues! You were attacked by Rogues. Dam it I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." Chie cursed to herself.

Ignoring Chie's outburst, Aoi patted Chie's arm and whispered comforting words into her ear. After calming Chie down, Aoi turned to Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao. "Thank you, for saving Nina." She said bowing along with Chie and their other companions.

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Aoi, my mate Chie. Light m guardian wolf and her mate Fang who is also Chie's guardian wolf." Aoi said pointing to each person.

"Ara, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Shizuru. This is Natsuki my soon to be mate, her sister Nao." Shizuru said.

"It's an honor to meet such beautiful ladies." Fang said earning a glare from Light. Noticing the glare Fang moved behind Light and wrapped her arms around her. "But my girl is better."

Blinking her eyes Natsuki asked. "Guardians can have mates?"

Hearing the question Light answered "Yea, we all have perfect matches it's mainly up to our masters to find each other."

"Oh."

"Any way, Nina we have to return back to the Clan Grounds. Since the games are next week." Chie stated.

Noticing that Nina want moving Aoi asked, "Nina, what's wrong?"

"I only go where Nao goes." She said grabbing Nao's hand and smiled at her.

"But Nina she is already marked… oh." Chie said realizing the situation.

"That's why you aren't so eager to return home." Aoi said smiling at her.

"Aw, Lil Nina found love!" Chie and Fang said in a teasing tone, causing their mates to sigh.

Both Nina and Nao blushed.

"Does Nina really have to go back?" Shizuru asked in a reasoning voice.

"Yes, she does, but you're all welcome to come along. It'll decrease the chance of Rogues attacking too." Aoi offered.

"I'll go." Natsuki said.

"Me too." Nao piped up.

"Ara, I guess we are all going."

"Awesome we will leave at high moon then. Till then I'm taking a nap." Chie announced plopping backwards onto the hill instantly out like a light.

"Master, such a fun person. Able to share energy even while asleep." Fang said sitting down pulling Light down onto her lap.

"That's just another reason why I love her." Aoi said sitting next to Chie who curled up next to her letting out a sigh.

* * *

Night Time

"You guys have everything?" Chie asked one last time.

"Yup." Natsuki said.

"Let's go then." Aoi said grabbing Chie's hand with her own.

After walking in the forest for a few hours Natsuki said. "My god, I'm so bored." Making everyone laugh.

"Yea, traveling in the quiet tends to be boring." Shizuru agreed.

A few minutes later after just hearing footsteps Shizuru started to hum a song.

Hearing the melody everyone, but Nao and Natsuki started to sing it.

Not knowing the song they just listened till the end.

"What was that song?" Nao asked.

"You guys don't know that song? Even young pups know that song." Chie stated in shock.

Blinking at Chie's insult Nao replied. "Sorry, for not being raised in a clan."

"It's not like we chose to not to know the song." Natsuki snapped.

The rest of the trip was a very uncomfortable silence.

* * *

A few hours later

Looking up at the sky Chie said "Alright were going to take a 30 min break." After saying that Chie went to go relax on top fallen trees with Aoi follow close behind.

"Finally a break. " Natsuki said sitting down and rubbing her feet.

"I know right." Nao said searching through one of the packed food pouches. "Anyone want some?" She offered a piece of meat already in her mouth.

Seeing Nao unfocused Nina leaned in closer and bit half of what she want munching on.

"N-Nina." Nao stuttered.

"Hey, cool it you two." Natsuki warned softly grabbing the pouch from Nao.

"Kids these days." Natsuki muttered, also munching on some meat.

Shizuru giggled and leaned against Natsuki with her head on her shoulder humming a familiar song.

Unknowingly Natsuki started singing along softly. Shizuru smiled and started singing too.

"I know that song." Nao said humming the beat.

"How do you know this song, but not the one from before?" Nina asked swaying to the beat of the song.

"I don't really know how I know it. I just do." Natsuki answered.

As the break was coming to an end Chie and Aoi appeared. "Let's go we still have another 3 hours to go, but if we run we can make it in 1 ½ hours." Chie said phasing into her travel form.

After everyone was phased and the gear and food was secure they ran off.

* * *

Lightning Fang clan Grounds

Reaching the mountain ranges of Fuuka Forest the y passed though the barrier. After passing though they saw a few dens with children playing around. One was running by and stopped in front of Chie.

"Chie's back!" She howled causing all the other pups to dog pile on Chie.

Chie laughed and was playfully pretending to fight back with them. "Alright, I give you girls got me." She said causing the pups to jump off and run off.

"Pretty popular with girls of all ages huh Chie?" Natsuki asked.

"You could say that, but Aoi owns my heart. " Chie said rubbing her body against Aoi's. Aoi just licked Chie's cheek and continued up the trail.

"Is Fate-sama and Nanoha-sama still leading or have they retired?" Shizuru asked barely remembering the clan grounds.

"They are still standing tall and leading us with pride." Chie answered.

"But hopefully, Mama will pass the leadership to us? Right Chie?" Aoi said leading everyone to a cave entrance.

"Ara, I wonder if they remember me? Last time I was here I was still a pup." Shizuru thought out loud.

Walking into the cave it only took a few second for their eyes to adjust to the darkness around them, before being lead down a few tunnels.

"Where are they?" Aoi groaned looking into another empty room.

"Maybe they are in the Hot springs?" Chie offered.

"Most likely, you guys can relax in here. Chie and I will be right back." Aoi said running down the hallway with Chie following close behind.

"Even if they do find the leaders, they will most likely take their time coming back here." Nina sighed sitting on Nao's lap cuddling with her.

Natsuki yawned while resting her head on Shizuru's lap. Shizuru was rubbing Natsuki's head.

"This clan is so quiet during the day." A half-awake Natsuki mumbled.

"Just wait till after the sun goes down" Nina said smirking.

Nao raised a brow to this. Nina whispered a few words into Nao ear.

"Whoa! Do you guys do that every night?" Nao asked getting excited,

"No not every night just when we have guests. We have to wait till the pups are asleep though. "Nina said.

"What is it that you do? I wanna know now." Natsuki asked.

"They do something almost like the raves we used to go to Natsuki, but instead of techno and glow sticks they have body paint and drums." Nao said excitedly.

"Wow, that sound badass. Is that going to happen tonight?" Natsuki asked her tail wagging.

"Most likely. I remember my first time going. Chie and Aoi pretty much dragged me there, but I still had fun." Nina said playing with a lock of Nao's hair.

"Can't wait till tonight then." Shizuru said still rubbing Natsuki's head now playing with her ears which caused Natsuki to lean into the touch.

Shizuru giggled and asked "Does it feel good Natsuki?"

Natsuki simply hummed her reply.

When Shizuru stopped Natsuki started to whimper and whine "Why did you stop?" She asked a pout on her face.

"Ara, no reason. I just you fell asleep."

Natsuki turned over so that she was facing Shizuru and locked eyes with her.

"Shizuru have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" Natsuki asked sitting up while keeping eye contact with her.

"Ara, I don't believe you have," Shizuru responded with a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

"Really? Well I love your beautiful eyes."

'Ara, Natsuki's being so sweet right now.' Shizuru mentally gushed.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru were in their own little world, not noticing the growing audience since Aoi and Chie returned.

Walking over to Nao and Nina, Chie asked "How long have they been like that?"

"A few minutes before you came in." Nao responded not looking away from her sister.

"Aw, that's so cute." Aoi said trying not to ruin the moment.

Natsuki leaned forward and captured Shizuru's lips for along and passionate kiss.

"Woot! Go sis!" Nao cheered.

"That was so hot." Chie said not noticing the strange looks from Aoi and Nina.

Finally ending the kiss Natsuki whispered "I love you."

Nuzzling into Natsuki's neck Shizuru whispered back "I love you too."

"Sorry, we took so long, but Fate didn't want to leave the Hot springs." A beautiful brunette with blue eyes said.

"That's not true Nanoha." Said a Tall blond with blood red eyes. "Oh is that you Shi-chan?" Fate asked moving closer.

"Ara, Fate-sama you remembered me?" Shizuru asked.

"Of course I remember you. You were quit the trouble maker." Fate said laughing and patting her on the head.

"Now who are these two?" Nanoha asked moving her gaze from Shizuru.

Natsuki and Nao both got up and bowed at Nanoha and Fate. "I'm Natsuki of the Ice wolves. This is Nao my adoptive sister she is of the Poison claw clan." Natsuki said.

"They are also the reason I am still alive." Nina added smiling at Nao.

Catching the small exchange Nanoha asked "Nao-san, what is your relationship with Nina?"

"I am her Soul mate." Nao responded hugging Nina to her body.

Nanoha's eyes hardened as she studied Nao. "If you EVER hurt her, be expecting a pack of angry werewolves to be chasing and skinning you ass." She threatened.

Nao shuttered slightly.

"Other than that, Welcome to the pack Nao-san." Nanoha said with a smile.

'Holy shit, she is scary as hell.' Nao thought.

"Fate-mama where is Vivio?" Aoi asked.

"Either playing with the other pups or sleeping in her usual spot." Fate answered.

"Vivio? You had another child?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, she's just a little angel, I have to show her to you sometime….Or now." Fate said.

Hearing light yet fast footsteps Fate instantly turned towards the doorway and crouched down.

Instantly there was a small flash of gold. "Mama! I'm hungry." A small pup said not noticing everyone else looking at their interaction.

"Oh? What would you like to have today?" A very amused Fate asked.

"Um… a bunny." Vivio said phasing into her human form.

Nanoha giggled at her. "Mother." Vivio squealed jumping into Nanoha's arms.

"How is my little angel today?" Nanoha asked rubbing their noses together.

"Good, but I'm hungry." Vivio answered her tail wagging.

"Aren't you always hungry Vivio?" Aoi teased.

"Am not." Vivio said her cheeks puffed out. "Nee-chan is being mean Mama."

"Aoi ~" Fate warned.

"I'm just joking. Sorry Vivio. Will you forgive your Nee-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Ok, I forgive you."

"Ara, such a cute little girl." Shizuru gushed over Vivio making her blush.

"Vivio say Hi to Shizuru, Nao, and Natsuki." Nanoha said.

"Hi!" she said smiling showing two small fangs.

Looking at Natsuki and then Nao, Vivio noticed something. "What's on your neck?"

Looking at what Vivio was talking about they both blushed.

Turning to Nanoha, Vivio asked "Mother, what's that on their necks?"

Avoiding the question she said "Why don't you ask Mama?"

Fate's eyes widened at what Nanoha did.

"Mama, what is it?"

"Um, they are bug bites. Right girls?" fate said giving them the 'play along' look.

"Huh? Oh yea they are bug bites." Nao agreed while Natsuki nodded her head.

"Any way let's go get you some food." Fate said taking Vivio from her.

"I'll get you back for this." Fate whispered into Nanoha's fuzzy ear.

"I look forward to it." Nanoha responded.

* * *

After Fate was gone, Chie burst into laughter. "Man that was funny. Bug bites really?"

"I don't think that was really funny." Aoi said.

"I agree. It's not like we can tell her right now." Shizuru said.

Chie stopped laughing to see Nao and Natsuki glaring at her.

Feeling uneasy she took a step back just for them to take a step forward.

"H-hey girls. I didn't really mean to laugh." Chie said taking another step back.

"Hear that Nao? She didn't mean to laugh." Natsuki said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh I heard her. I just don't believe her." Nao growled.

Edging closer to the exit Chie made a run for it leaving her mate behind. Nao and Natsuki running right after her.

"You don't want to stop them Aoi?" Nanoha asked slightly amused.

"Anything they do, Chie earned it." Aoi sighed.

* * *

With Natsuki and Nao

"Do you see her? " Nao panted from running around the clan grounds.

"Nope, but I already know where she might be heading to." Natsuki grinned.

* * *

With Chie

'Did I lose them?' Chie thought looking around not seeing them.

'Heh was too fast for them. Guess I'll be heading back to my darling Aoi.' She thought turning around and heading back to where her mate was.

* * *

Leader's Cavern

"She should be back any second now." Nao said standing up from her spot next to the entrance.

"Yea, right into our trap." Natsuki snickered also standing up.

"Aoi! ~ I'm back!" Chie called out walking through the door way. She was instantly grabbed from both sides.

"Welcome back." Nao and Natsuki said together.

"Ara, I must admit I didn't think your trap would work, but it seems I was wrong." A very amused Shizuru said from next to Aoi.

My Darling Aoi, won't you help me?" Chie begged.

"Chie my love, I would help, but you wouldn't learn from this. So no I won't help you" Aoi said.

As if the grins on Natsuki and Nao's faces couldn't get any wider.

They did.

"What to do?" Natsuki thought out loud tightening her grip on Chie's arm.

"I have an Idea." Nina said.

"Oh and what is it?" Natsuki asked.

Nina stood up and walked over to Natsuki and whispered her idea into her ear.

"Heh, I like your thinking Nina." Natsuki said.

"I want to know too." Nao said.

Nina whispered once again her Idea into Nao's ear.

"Heh that plan is perfect. Nina, where have you been all my life?" Nao asked kissing Nina's cheek.

"We don't really know where that is mind showing us the way?" Natsuki asked.

"It'll be my pleasure. Coming Shizuru, Aoi?" Nina asked.

"Might as well." Shizuru said standing up with Aoi following along.

* * *

Hot springs

"Why are we at the Hot springs?" Chie asked slightly whimpering.

No one responded.

Suddenly Chie felt naked and then was flying through the air into one of the Hot springs.

With a loud yelp she landed into the water,

Nao and Natsuki smirked and high fived each other.

"I think you might want to hold onto these." Nao said passing Aoi, Chie's chest cover and skirt.

Breaking the surface Chie asked "That's it? Throwing me into the Hot springs?"

"Oh, there's more to it but I think we'll let you figure it out." Nina said yawning.

Everyone started walking away when it finally hit her.

'I have to run home nude!' Chie yelled in her head.

* * *

Hours later

After so many failed attempts of trying to get Natsuki and Nao back, Chie gave up and sulked.

"What's up with her?" Nao asked scratching the back of her head.

"Hm, she's still upset about earlier." Aoi said.

"Really? What is she four?" Natsuki taunted.

"She's mainly upset she couldn't get you back." Aoi added.

"Not my fault she couldn't get us back." Nao smirked.

Aoi sighed.

"Well I'm bored." Natsuki said standing up and heading towards the exit.

"Wait up." Nao said following. "Where are we going?"

"To try out the Hot springs." Natsuki said with a grin.

"You sure we should go alone?" Nao asked feeling uneasy.

"Rather go with Shizuru and Nina, and risk stimulating them to the point of no return?" Natsuki asked.

"As hot as that would be your right." Nao agreed.

* * *

Hot springs

Reaching the destination, they began to strip their clothes off.

"Nao, have you grown?" Natsuki asked.

"Yea, the whole werewolf transformation made me a few inches taller. Why?" Nao answered.

"I wasn't talking about your height shorty." Natsuki said pointing at Nao's chest.

Nao blushed. "What's it to you?"

"Just asking." Natsuki said jumping into the springs.

Surfacing she sighed and leaned against the edge. "Feels great in here."

"Whoa it does." Nao said after climbing in as well.

Back at the Cave

Shizuru woke up having this weird feeling.

Seeing Nina she asked "Where is Natsuki?"

"I don't know, but Nao is gone as well." Nina replied.

Shizuru then phased "I've caught their scents." Shizuru said waiting on Nina to phase before running out.

Reaching the Hot springs in minutes they saw Nao and Natsuki relaxing in the Hot springs with their backs to them.

"A-Ara, I'm glad I get to see this." Shizuru said phasing back into her human form.

"I agree. How long till they realize we are here?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, but I won't rush in unless, I hear my name."

* * *

With Natsuki and Nao

"So have you and Shizuru…you know." Nao trailed off hoping Natsuki would understand.

"Huh? Oh…Oh! No we haven't." Natsuki said sinking slightly into the water to hide her embarrassment.

"Why not? I mean you guys are of age." Nao asked her interest going up by the second.

"I guess we are just waiting, I mean I would totally jump her if she simply asked me." Natsuki grinned.

"Big words Sis. I would do the same to Nina, but Horny me plus in heat Nina not a good time yet. Since we have to wait another month.

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki

"Ara, I didn't know I was making Natsuki wait that long." Shizuru said in shock.

"I didn't know Nao knew I was in heat." Nina said with a blush on her face.

* * *

Natsuki and Nao

Nao yawned "I'm going to go find Nina." Nao said standing up and getting out of the springs grabbing her clothes and slipping them on.

Turning around she saw Nina and Shizuru. 'Oh shit! How much did they hear? Okay Nao act natural." Nao thought walking towards them.

Looking at Nina her face was red.

"Shizuru, Nina, What's the chance of finding you out here?" Nao asked.

"Just went out walking to find out some info and quite a sight to see." Shizuru said.

"Okay, how much did you both hear?" Nao asked.

"Oh a lil bit of everything." Shizuru answered.

Nao's face blew up as she remembered what Natsuki and she said.

"I'm going back to the caves." Nina said running away.

Nao chased after her.

"Ara, now to take care of my Natsuki." Shizuru said walking closer to the springs while striping.

* * *

**A/N: I think we all know what's gonna happen next. Remember 10 reviews a new chapter ;D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Alright you pervs here is you lemon. ;D**

**Also introducing a new feature. *' words'* Mental Conversations through mated pairs. You'll see ;D  
**

* * *

"Ara, now to take care of my Natsuki." Shizuru said walking closer to the springs while striping.

Hearing footsteps Natsuki's ear twitched. "Nao you still here? I thought you left." Natsuki said turning around to come face to face with nude Shizuru.

Locking eyes with her, Natsuki saw the lust in Shizuru's eyes.

"'Suki." Shizuru purred out climbing into the springs.

"'Zuru, what are you doing out here?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I'm doing what Natsuki's been wanting to do for so long."

'What I've wanted to do….OMG!' Natsuki thought to herself.

"Shi-Shizuru did you happen to hear Nao and I's conversation?"

"As a matter of fact…I did."

Natsuki blushed fiercely when Shizuru reached out and cupped her face.

"So, that means we can?" Natsuki asked hopefully.

"Yes, 'Suki we can." Shizuru said sealing their lips into a long and lustful kiss.

Breaking the kiss Natsuki started trailing kisses down Shizuru's neck, making her moan softly.

Lifting up her arms, Natsuki moved her hand up to Shizuru's chest. Massaging her slowly Shizuru groaned and arched against Natsuki's hands.

"'Suki stop teasing me." Shizuru whimpered out.

Without Shizuru noticing Natsuki started to trail one of her hands down to where her short curly brown pubic hair started.

Shizuru gasped when Natsuki started stroking her outer lips. Each time digging in a bit farther, till she found Shizuru's entrance.

Natsuki started teasing and prodding her entrance causing Shizuru to groan out in frustration.

Shizuru tensed and closed when Natsuki thrust her fingers inside. Allowing time for Shizuru to adjust Natsuki started kissing Shizuru in random spots.

""Suki go please." Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki nodded and started to thrust her fingers slowly building up speed. Feeling Shizuru starting to squeeze harder on her fingers, Natsuki licked her neck and as she went over the edge Natsuki bit her mark on her neck.

They were engulfed in purple and blue light.

When the light faded Natsuki pulled out of Shizuru and just held her close, whispering sweet words into her fluffy ear. Coming off her high Shizuru said "You are officially mine, and I am yours."

Natsuki never felt happier and complete in her life.

"Shizuru what was that light?" Natsuki asked sitting Shizuru on her lap.

"I told you, we became one. We can now speak to each other mentally, Feel each others pain or pleasure." Shizuru said rubbing against Natsuki in a sensual way causing her to moan.

"I-I see what you mean." Natsuki said grinning as Shizuru started to grind her hips against her center.

"Ara, Does Natsuki like this?" Shizuru teasingly asked while licking her mark causing her to shutter.

Instead of answering Natsuki's face just got redder. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead felt Shizuru's tongue in her mouth dancing with her own.

Breaking away from the kiss, Natsuki gasped as one hand when to her breast cupping and massaging it and the other hand when down south where it was softly playing with her clit.

"'Z-Zuru please stop teasing me." Natsuki moaned making Shizuru giggle.

"Ara, 'Suki if I remember correctly. Didn't you tease me?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki didn't get a chance to answer because Shizuru thrusted her fingers into her, making both of them groan with pleasure. Sealing Natsuki's mouth with her own, Shizuru started thrusting faster and harder into her.

Natsuki was shaking from head to toe in pleasure. Natsuki ripped away from the kiss let out a small cry as she went over the edge. Shuttering in the aftershocks, Shizuru pulled out and held her.

Feeling Natsuki calm down, she saw small tears falling from her eyes.

"'Suki? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Shizuru asked in a worried tone.

"'Zuru, it's not that you hurt me. These are tease of happiness." Natsuki said laughing when Shizuru licked them away.

"Ara, making me worry like that." Shizuru said hugging Natsuki.

Natsuki just gave Shizuru a peck on the cheek. "I think we should get out now."

"Your right." Shizuru agreed shaking off some of the extra water as she stood up.

Natsuki couldn't even look away. 'All that sexiness is mine.' Natsuki mentally cheered for herself.

"If you're done staring, we should go." Shizuru teased pulling on her clothes.

Blushing Natsuki rushed past Shizuru while grabbing and putting on her clothes.

Shizuru just giggled and grabbed Natsuki's hand making her slow her pace.

"'Suki's cute when she stomps off." Shizuru said intertwining their hands and leaning against Natsuki as they walked on.

Natsuki just pouted for a while then started to smile.

* * *

Leader's Cavern

The sun was setting when Natsuki and Shizuru made it back to the cave.

"Were we really gone for that long?" Natsuki asked her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cave as they walked to the main room.

"Took you girls so long to get back here?" Aoi asked the first one to notice them.

"Lost track of time." Shizuru responded.

Aoi just hummed as she continued applying body paint on herself.

Natsuki look around to see everyone putting on the stuff.

"What is that stuff? Natsuki asked seeing the bowl of clear liquid.

"It's the nectar of a Zonzo berry." Chie said.

Dipping her finger into the nectar, Natsuki started applying it on her body. Crescent half circles on her hands, two set of lines on her left arm going up. Looking into the mirror next to Nao she added four lines going across her right cheek imitating claw marks.

Glancing over at Shizuru she saw that she was doing the same thing. Deciding to try out their new ability Natsuki mentally said *Looking good 'Zuru.*

*Ara, I do try, but you 'Suki are looking sexy enough to eat.*

"Whoa this stuff glows." Nao said breaking their internal conversation.

Seeing Nao's paint glow red made Natsuki look down and see hers glowing dark blue.

"That means its officially time to party." Chie said hearing howls and music starting up.

* * *

Leading everyone out of the cave and further up the mountain to a large open flat land field full of glowing werewolves.

"Holy..." Natsuki started.

"...Shit." Nao finished.

Grabbing Shizuru, Natsuki started running towards the food tables with only one goal: Eat.

"Can i have this dance?" Nao asked kissing Nina on the back of her hand.

Nina just smiled and walked off with Nao to the group of dancing she wolves.

"Hm, What to do?" Chie thought out loud.

Not seeing Aoi summon light made her jump when she finally did notice.

"Light? Aoi why did you summon Light?" Chie asked.

"I think she should be allowed to party too." Aoi answered over the loud music.

Chie nodded and summoned Fang. "Oooh, a party." Fang said looking around with her signature smirk.

"Master, the brawls are starting." Fang pointed out.

"Brawls? Now your speaking my language. Coming love?" Chie asked.

"Of course, I just love a good brawl." Aoi said grabbing Chie's hand while walking to the Brawler's Ring.

Seeing Natsuki and Shizuru there Aoi asked. "When did you girls get here? I thought you were going to eat?"

"We already did." Natsuki replied licking her own lips.

Hearing cheers they all turned to see who won.

"Oh, there doing teams of three." Chie said seeing the winning go back to the waiting area while the losing team left the area completely.

"Damn, where's Nao when we need her." Natsuki slightly wanting to fight.

"Doesn't matter any way you guys don't have weapons or guardians. This is an all out match, meaning no beginners." Chie said watching the next two teams come out.

"That sucks. I really want to fight someone." Natsuki complained slightly.

"Well...there are solo or pair dueling arenas." Chie said pointing to the less crowded arena.

"So, its a tournament then?" Natsuki asked perking up a bit.

"Pretty much. No one does it cause they are afraid of the champions." Aoi said trailing off.

"Ara, who are the champions?" Shizuru asked.

"My mothers." Aoi said.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki's mouths dropped open in shock.

"H-how strong are they?" Natsuki asked.

"You know the barriers around the clans?" Aoi asked receiving nods from both of them. "That's their energy, but its mainly Fate-mama's energy."

"Oh wow, that's incredible." Shizuru said.

"Dueling is only element and strength, so anyone and everyone can do it." Chie said patting Natsuki's shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"As cool as that is...I don't know how to use my element." Natsuki said.

"That does seem like a problem." A voice called out. From the crowd Nanoha came out in white body paint next to Fate who was in Dark yellow paint.

"A werewolf that doesn't know her element. I've seen it all." Nanoha teased.

"Don't mind Nanoha, she's just being mean." Fate said earning a soft glare from Nanoha. "Have you tried imaging it?" Fate asked.

"No, I dont think so." Natsuki said.

Closing her eyes she felt a chill come over her body, as soon as she opened her eyes all she saw were shards of ice around her.

"Ara, so much Ice." Shizuru said feeling the surface of the cold and smooth ice.

"Wow, I must say I have never seen the Ice element before, but this is impressive." Fate said.

Touching the Ice herself, Natsuki was surprised how sharp it was.

"that could draw blood if it wanted too." She said.

"Not if it wanted too, If YOU want it to." Chie corrected.

"So, this means I can duel?" Natsuki asked getting excited.

"Yup, all you need is a partner." Aoi said.

*Shizuru, want to duel with me?* Natsuki asked.

*Ara, sorry 'Suki, but I dont like fighting for fun.* Shizuru responded.

*Can't ask Nao either, she most likely wants to party with Nina.* Natsuki said.

*Ask Chie f you really want to do this.* Shizuru suggested.

"Hey, chie want to be my partner?" Natsuki asked.

Chie smirked and said "Only if you can keep up with me."

"Ara, Natsuki you cant go fighting in that. It's to confining." Shizuru pointed out.

"She's right. You need real clothes, and get rid of those weird things on your feet too." Chie said.

"Natsuki, come with me. I may just have something for you to wear. Chie go ahead and sign up and tell them we will be back soon." Nanoha said dragging Natsuki with her.

* * *

20 mins later

Running back to the Brawler's area, Natsuki didn't notice all the looks she was getting.

"Chie!" she yelled alerting everyone near by.

"Natsuki! What took you so...Whoa." Chie said turning around to see Natsuki in identical clan clothes to everyone else except it was in dark blue.

Almost matching the color of her hair. Everyone was staring at her like they were in heat, some even openly drooling at the sight before them.

"Ara, Natsuki looks so cute right now. Everyone just cant look away from her." Shizuru said walking past Natsuki, while glaring at everyone her eyes saying 'She's mine. Back off.' and to show it wasnt a bluff she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist while nuzzling her neck.

Natsuki's ears flattened as she started to whimper. *'Zuru not here.* She mentally whined.

*Ara, don't worry 'Suki I'm just showing that you are not available.* Shizuru said releasing her once everyone got the hint and stopped looking at them.

"Nice show you guys put on." Nao said smirking along with Chie and Fang.

Natsuki's face lit up at Nao's words. "Shut up." she growled her ears twitching as she heard them laugh.

As Natsuki and Chie were walking past Nao, Natsuki brushed up against her. Making Nao glare at her.

* * *

Reaching the pit both Natsuki and Chie jumped in.

"Why sand?" Natsuki asked hating the feeling of sand between her toes.

"Many reasons. Sand absorbs alot and allows everyone to be at the same speed." Chie explained cracking her knuckles.

As they wait for their opponents to enter the pit, Natsuki and Chie start working on a strategy.

"Your Ice is both offensive and Defensive giving us the advantage. Just use your element while imaging a shield for defense. I'll use my energy to slow them down, then we both pin them for the win." Chie said.

"Alright, I hope this works." Natsuki said noticing their opponents have finally arrived.

Two dark haired werewolves jumped into the pit along with with another pair of werewolves. One tall with short black hair and sliver tips and the other a shorter brunette with red highlights.

"Ladies and Gentle-ladies! We are about to start the Dueling Pairs Tournament! I'm one of your hosts Rio!" The tall one said.

"And I'm Kaori!" The Brunette said

"Our first pair has a new before seen face and our infamous lady killer." Rio started introducing.

"Team Natsuki and Chie!" Kaori finished.

"And their opponents. the always serious Ritsuka and air headed Sayo!" Kaori introduced the other team.

"Okay girls we hopefully know the rules right? No Blood or vital spots. Elements are welcomed. First team to pin the other by any means is the winner." Rio said looking from side to side checking for understanding.

Grinning Rio said "Glad you understand. Let the fight begin!" With that Rio grabbed Kaori and jumped out of the pit.

All ready feeling pumped up Chie and Natsuki charged forward targeting Sayo the taller werewolf.

Right when they were about to attack lighting shook the ground making them jump back.

'Damn that would have been painful to take full on.' Natsuki thought looking at the source.

She saw the shorter one, Ritsuka with a whip of pure energy.

"Is that even allowed!" Chie yelled.

"Yup! It's still just an element." Rio answered her mouthful of berries.

"Tenshi, don't talk with your mouth full." Kaori sighed at her.

"You know I love berries Hime." Rio whined getting a glare from Kaori.

"Natsuki use the technique we talked about earlier." Chie yelled channeling her energy into her fists.

Natsuki nodded and froze both Sayo and Ritsuka to the ground. Much to their surprise they couldn't break free.

Chie used that chance to hit them fast and hard. The attack hit perfectly as sparks shot up into the sky.

Natsuki watched as their opponents convulse to the ground.

It was dead quiet as everyone was still in shock. (No pun intended xD)

A seconds later cheers broke out.

"W-wow! It looks like we have a winner." Rio said.

"I have never seen such raw power...Tenshi help Sayo and Ritsuka out of the pit." Kaori said from where she was relaxing.

"What! Why do I have to?" Rio complained.

"Cause you love me, and your far stronger than me." Kaori said using her puppy dog eyes on Rio.

"I don't know why." Rio grumbled dragging the unconscious she wolves.

* * *

The next couple of hours went by with the same routine of Natsuki and Chie beating every pair of werewolves and Kaori making Rio drag out the losing pair.

"Looks like we have run out of challengers. How about a cheer for Chie and Natsuki huh?" Rio said from her spot her head on Kaori's lap.

"If no one else is willing to fight then we have our self's some new Champions." Kaori said scanning the crowd for any movement.

"Looks like no one is up-" Rio stopped mid sentence when Fate and Nanoha entered the pi with style and grace,

"I can not believe this, Our leaders' have just entered the pit." Kaori said rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Natsuki, Chie I must say I'm quite proud of how far you have come." Fate said.

"But...Fate and I have a title to defend." Nanoha added.

"That's almost to back cause me and Chie would love to have that title of yours." Natsuki said sharing a smirk with Chie.

"We will have to see about that." Fate said getting into her battle stance.

**A/N: Ah, That cliff hanger was so needed,** **you know what you gave to do to get me typing again. *winks and walks off***

**Oh btw Rio and Kaori, there are pretty much spin offs of me and my friend Tiger-hime who is also on . Yea, we really do talk like that. xD**

**oh yea I forgot to add my Guardian Wolves data thing from the last chapter. May as well throw it in here :P A hug to who ever can figure out where I got these two from ;D Good luck on guessing.  
**

**Fang**

**Master- Chie**

**Likes- Teasing others  
**

**Dislikes- Boring stuff, Annoying people  
**

**Weapon- Gauntlets  
**

**Description-Black shoulder length hair with green eyes.  
**

**Mate-Light**

**Light**

**Master- Aoi**

**Likes- Training**

**Dislikes- Lazy people**

**Weapon- Guantlets**

**Description- Long strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes.**

**Mate- Fang  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: This chapter is for Spotted, my newest stalker...er I mean Fan ;D Also Great job with the guess. You got them right ;D Oh and after some hard thinking we will have Natsuki's GW come in and No I didnt name her Duran.  
**

* * *

"Looks like the main event of the night is about to begin. Hime, I'll give you the honor of starting it." Rio said winking over at Kaori.

"Thanks Tenshi. If you ladies are ready, Let the battle begin!" Kaori yelled.

Without a second notice Fate disappeared leaving Nanoha unprotected.

'Where did she go?' Natsuki thought looking around her.

Seeing a flash towards Chie she yelled "Chie behind you!"

Chie jumped back a second to late as left arm got hit, wincing at the pain shooting through her arm she called Natsuki over to her.

"Natsuki, they are using their link as an advantage." Chie whispered through her clenched teeth.

"Damn it." Natsuki said freeing the ground around them.

Catching one of Fate's legs she said "Oh, you got one of my legs? Impressive, but here is the difference between me and your past opponents."

Breaking out the Ice with pure strength, Fate charged at Natsuki and Chie.

Natsuki blocked the attack with a shield of pure Ice. "Nice block, but I'm not the one you should worrying about." Fate warned before jumping out of the way.

Neither Natsuki or Chie knew what Fate meant until a bright flash of pin was heading their way.

"Natsuki, what ever you do just block that!" Chie yelled.

Natsuki brought up a huge thick wall of Ice to block the attack.

Seeing the front front part of the wall breaking Natsuki brought up another layer.

"Keep it up. I'll keep Fate-sama busy." Chie said heading toward Fate.

The attack finally ended and Nanoha fell to her knees exhausted and out of breath.

Seeing her mate in such a state Fate called out "We give up." then bowed at Natsuki and Chie.

Heading to her mate, Fate picked up Nanoha bridal style and leaped out of the pit.

"We are proud to announce our New Champions!Natsuki of Ice and Chie of Lightning." Rio yelled.

The surrounding crowd broke out into cheers.

"Great job girls." Kaori said.

Chie and Natsuki bowed and hopped out of the pit themselves to see their mates waiting on them.

"Is Nanoha-sama alright?" Chie asked.

"Yea, Mama said she over did it a bit and She will be okay after some rest." Aoi said rubbing Chie's face softly.

*'Suki, I'm so proud of you.* Shizuru mentally said nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Natsuki nuzzled back before responding *I'm so tired 'Zuru. I think I used to much of my Element tonight.*

"I don't know about the rest of you girls, but I'm tired and my arm is killing me." Chie said rubbing her arm.

"I'm also worn out. Think I over did the whole element power." Natsuki said yawning and leaning further on Shizuru.

"That Ice wall was impressive, but I think that's what killed you stamina." Shizuru said rubbing Natsuki's back.

*Shizuru, Will you carry me back?* Natsuki asked.

*Of course* Shizuru answered watching Natsuki phase into her puppy form.

Shizuru picked up Natsuki and cuddled her to her chest.

The group left along with the other werewolves who were tired.

Last thing they saw was Rio and Kaori arguing.

Reaching the cavern the group split up after saying goodnight.

* * *

Natsuki's dream

"Where am I?" Natsuki asked seeing nothing but an icy area. Seeing stone stairs, she started climbing higher and higher.

As she was climbing the temperature dropped even further, but it didn't effect her.

Reaching the top Natsuki saw a werewolf, but she knew this one was unique. The werewolf had short silver hair with blue highlights and her eyes was a icy sky blue.

The werewolf approached Natsuki, locking eyes with her. "Are you my long awaited master?" she asked,

"Master? Then that means you are a -"

"Guardian Wolf? Yes, I am. Sadly the last one here. My home used to be filled with others, but they died. I wasn't alive yet, but I still saw and felt their pain. So I ask you again. Are you my master?" The werewolf asked.

"Yes, I am." Natsuki answered.

Soon after those words were spoken a dark blue light surrounded them, once it faded the werewolf was gone.

"Where did you go?" Natsuki asked looking around.

"I am a part of you now. You may summon me when ever you like. My name is Yuki, The Defender." Yuki said her voice fading as Natsuki woke up.

* * *

Normal Pov

Being shaken awake Natsuki's eyes popped open.

"Ara, 'Suki are you okay? You were moving around a lot and your frozen cold." Shizuru asked using her element to brighten the dark room they were in.

"I'm fine 'Zuru. If anything I'm happier now then before I went to sleep. I'll tell you more when everyone else is up." Natsuki yawned and cuddled up closer to Shizuru, who put out her flame so that she could hug Natsuki closer.

Morning

"'Zuru wake up." Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear making them perk up.

*I don't want to.* Shizuru mentally responded.

*Please? I'm hungry.* Natsuki whimpered.

*Do I get something out of this?* Shizuru teased huskily.

*Anything you want* Natsuki replied.

Shizuru opened her eyes to see a blushing Natsuki hovering over her. "Ara, anything?"

"Yes, 'Zuru anything" Natsuki sighed.

Shizuru leaned up and kissed Natsuki fully on the lip.

"I want a good morning kiss, starting today and further on. Can you do that 'Suki?" Shizuru playfully asked,

Natsuki blushed and nodded.

Yawning and stretching Shizuru got up, before they both left to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

Mid Afternoon

"That's great to hear, Natsuki." Shizuru said happily as she hugged her from behind as she finished telling everyone her dream.

"So not fair. I want my Guardian wolf too." Nao pouted leaning against Nina who comforted her.

"Did you catch her name?" Aoi asked.

Natsuki nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring her out here." Chie cheered.

"Um...okay." Natsuki said standing up and moving a few feet away from the group.

"Yuki." Natsuki said starting to glow dark blue as the temperature started to drop around her. A few shards of Ice appeared and faded.

In place of the shards stood Yuki who looked around.

"Wow, this is nothing like where I'm from. It's actually more lively here." Yuki said in awe.

Seeing everyone staring at her, Yuki's face lit up in embarrassment.

"Yup, just like her master." Nao said teased.

Everyone laughed at Nao's comment.

Yuki bowe her head to hide the growing blush on her face.

"Don't worry about them. They always tease." Natsuki said.

"Ara, she's so cute. Kiyo-hime will love her." Shizuru gushed at Yuki.

"Kiyo-hime? Who is that?" Yuki asked when she looked over at Shizuru.

"My Guardian wolf." Shizuru answered.

Yuki turned to Natsuki and asked. "Master, is she your mate?"

Blushing Natsuki nodded.

Yuki's face lit up. "Then that means I'm mated as well. Can I see her?" She asked her tail wagging in excitement.

Shizuru laughed and nodded her head. "Kiyo-hime." Shizuru said being surrounded in Purple fire, when it faded yours truly was standing there.

"You called Master?" Kiyo-hime asked.

"Woah, She's so hot. In more ways then one." Yuki said smirking as she looked Kiyo-hime up and down.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kiyo-hime asked smirking at the attention she was getting, moving closer to Yuki she locked eyes with her.

"Are you mine?" she asked reaching out to touch her face.

Natsuki moved over to Shizuru and said "I think they like each other."

"You think?" Shizuru replied.

Remembering where they were Yuki and Kiyo-hime snapped out of their spell.

"We can continue this later." Kiyo-hime whispered suggestively.

Coughing to get ride of her blush Yuki turned to her master. "Since I'm here I should give you this." Yuki said retrieving a cloth covered item from her blue robes.

Handing the item to Natsuki she smiled.

Opening the cloth she was two daggers. "Those are your weapons, The last pair other than my own." Yuki explained.

Natsuki tied them to her skirt's belt, pulling out the daggers, she saw two crystal sockets. "What are the sockets for?" Natsuki asked.

"You store your element into it so that your blade never dulls. That's part of our clan's advanced ability's." Yuki explained.

Natsuki was so impressed by the crystal that she touched it, the crystal started to glow blue until she removed her hand.

Putting the daggers away Natsuki looked up to see Yuki sniffing around Nao.

"What the hell?" Nao asked when she also noticed Yuki's actions.

"Master's scent is on you too. Does Master have two mates?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I've gotten lazy. ._. R&R  
**

**Yuki, the Defender**

**Master:Natsuki**

**Likes:Fights, Flirting  
**

**Dislikes:Being teased  
**

**Weapon:Twin daggers  
**

**Description:Short Silver hair w/Blue highlights, Icy sky blue eyes  
**

**Mate:Kiyo-hime  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Haha I dont really know what to say. *bows* Sorry for being so lazy. Dont hurt me. *cowers*  
**

**Oh! Btw guys if you have a facebook, you should really join the Mai-hime fanfiction group. You never know who you might end up talking too. ;D  
**

* * *

"Master's scent is on you too. Does Master have two mates?" Yuki asked.

Everyone's jaws dropped at Yuki's question.

Both Nao and Natsuki yelled. "Hell no! I love her!" pointing to their respective mates.

"Then why do you have master's scent?"

"Cause she is my adopted sister." Natsuki face palmed figuring out why Nao smelled like her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Yuki said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay. Just ask me before saying something like that again." Natsuki sighed.

It was quiet for a while til both Kiyo-hime and Yuki's stomach growled.

"Oh yea, I was hunting right before you summoned me." Kiyo-hime remembered rubbing her stomach.

"You two are free to go eat." Shizuru dismissed them.

Kiyo-hime smirked, grabbed Yuki and ran off.

*Something tells me meat isn't the only thing she will be eating.* Natsuki mentally told Shizuru who just smirked as well.

* * *

Hours later

The two guardians returned just to interrupt their master's private time together.

While walking to the training field Yuki asked. "Master are you still upset about earlier? We didnt mean to interrupt."

Natsuki's facial expression changed as she glanced over at Yuki, who's ears were flattened and a pout on her face.

Sighing she said. "No, I'm not upset."

Yuki's tail started to wag as a smile grew on her face.

"What are we out here for?" Natsuki asked once they finally reached their location.

"How to unlock my full power. You're only required to this once." Yuki said.

The atmosphere around them shifted greatly.

Kiyo-hime moved Shizuru back just in case, not really knowing to expect.

"What do I have to do?" Natsuki asked focusing on Yuki.

"Kiss my cheek, say my full name, and full power unlock." Yuki explained.

Nodding in understanding Natsuki moved forward, kissing Yuki's cheek she said. "Yuki, the defender. Full power unlock."

Once the words left Natsuki's mouth, Ice shards surrounded the two.

When the shards of ice broke and faded around the two. Yuki was left in dark blue armor, daggers at her side.

Natsuki was in awe at how awesome the armor looked, moving her fingers over the metal she was surprised at how cool it felt under her finger tips.

"Wow, its so cold." Nastuki commented still touching the armor.

"Yours will be like this as well Master, that is when you earn it." Yuki explained.

Natsuki nodded excitement showing in her eyes, Yuki closed her eyes as the armor faded of her body and her normal robes appeared.

Seeing the demonstration over, both Shizuru and Kiyo-hime walked over the other two.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki from behind. "'Suki, you're so cold." she said warming up her body slowly.

"I am?" Natsuki asked feeling Shizuru's warmth and instantly felt relaxed against her.

Not wanting to feel left out Yuki extended her hand out to Kiyo-hime to Kiyo-hime, who took it.

Pulling her closer Yuki whispered in her ear. "Care to warm me up?"

A faint blush grew on her face. "You just keep getting bolder and bolder, dont ya?" Kiyo-hime asked nuzzling into Yuki's neck.

"I don't see any problem with that." Yuki said licking her ear.

Hearing Yuki's comments towards Kiyo-hime made Natsuki say Shizuru. "I swear they are the opposite of us yet perfect for each other."

Shizuru just laughed and light patted Natsuki's lower stomach, making the bluenette whimper slightly.

"Ara, what was that whimper for?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki blushed slightly before answering. "I'm still kinda sore down there."

Shizuru made a "O" shape with her mouth understanding what she meant, leaning forward she kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll be more gentle."

* * *

Few hours later

As the sun was setting on another peaceful day, Natsuki's bond with Yuki grew by the second.

Everyone was preparing for day two of the rave party.

"What is this stuff?" Yuki asked sniffing the weird goo everyone was smearing on their bodies.

"The nectar of Zonzo berry." Chie explained.

"Berry?" Yuki said leaning to lick the goo.

"Wait don't lick that!" Aoi cried out on deaf ears.

Yuki's eyes widened for a split second ,the she fell back panting and blushing.

Just to be caught by Natsuki and Kiyo-hime

"There's a reason we dont eat the berries you know." Aoi said face palming.

"What's wrong with me?" Yuki asked still panting, feeling warmer and warmer by the minute.

"These berries have something that make your body think it's in heat. Only way to stop it is to... Well I'm sure you can figure it out." Chie said fight a growing smirk on her face.

"Seems like everyone is ready to go. Meet up with you two later." Aoi said walking out of the room with everyone else.

No one saw the growing smirk on Kiyo-hime's face.

Last thing anyone heard was muffled whimper.

* * *

Mountain Plain

Reaching the area from the other night, many of the werewolves saw Chie and Natsuki.

All of them started cheering and howling.

"Our returning Champions have arrived!" Rio announced clapping along with everyone else.

Natsuki and Chie waved at everyone while holding their mates hands.

"I cant wait to return home and rub this in Chikane's face, she's going to be jealous." Natsuki smirked.

"Ara, I'm sure she will. With the games coming up in a few days, we might have to leave tomorrow. That is if you want to." Shizuru said looking for a spot to sit.

Noticing Fate was waving at them, she dragged Natsuki over.

"Nat-chan, Shi-chan. How are you tonight?" Fate asked while playing with Nanoha's hair as she snoozed on her lap.

"Ara, we are fine. What about you and Nanoha-sama?" Shizuru asked sitting on one of the many pelts on the ground with Natsuki.

"Fine, but Nanoha is still wiped out from last night." Fate replied combing her fingers through her hair.

"How did she manage to pull of something so...Powerful?" Natsuki asked.

"When we were younger we used to be rivals. Always trying to out do each other. I have a similar technique. Except unlike hers being channeled and shooting straight. Mine gasthers above the opponant and crashes down on them, stunning them or if powerful enough killing them." Fate explained.

"So being rivals created such an attack. When did the rivalry turn to romance?" Natsuki asked.

"During the games. We... were in different groups. I was already finished with my round so I went to watch hers. I saw that she was winning, but her opponent got a pretty bad hit on her. Seeing the pain in her eyes made my heart hurt with such an intense pain. She won the battle, but collapsed. I caught her and dissapeared to a more private area. I nervously confessed to her." Fate said her blonde tail wagging behind her.

"Ara, that's so romantic!" Shizuru gushed making Natsuki laugh at Fate's blush.

"I know isn't it? How did you think I reacted when she confessed to me?" Nanoha asked opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around Fate's neck nuzzling against her.

"My guess is that you hugged her, and the pulled her into a kiss?. right?" Natsuki asked.

Seeing the only responses was two equally fierce blushes Natsuki fell over laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh, but I bet the way you two got together is way more embarrassing." Fate said noticing how quickly Natsuki stopped laughing.

"Ah, the silence tells all, now explain how you two met." Nanoha said.

"Ara, lets make it short and sweet, nee Natsuki." Shizuru said.

Natsuki sighed and started the shortened version on how she met Shizuru.

"W-wait you woke the next morning and she was curled up next to you nude?" Fate asked.

Natsuki nodded.

Fate started howling with laughter.

"Sure laugh at me, but you weren't the one who almost had a heart attack." Natsuki said with a blush on her face.

"Seems that I was right. You two are quite the cute pair if I may say so" Nanoha said giggling.

"You know what I noticed?" Fate said directing her gaze back to Shizuru and Natsuki.

"What did you notice dear?" Nanoha asked in a knowing tone.

"When I went to the hot springs this morning, it had such a unique scent all over it." Fate said closing her eyes.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki gulped knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"What kind of scent?" Nanoha asked mentally laughing at the two's expressions.

"It's almost like someone mated in there or something." Fate said opening her eyes to see the two fidgeting girls.

"Really now? I'm sure we told everyone not to do that." Nanoha said enjoying the looks on the younger two girls.

"Well when I find out who did it, they are going to be sorry." Fate threatened hoping for one last reaction.

Instantly both Natsuki and Shizuru were bowing before Fate and Nanoha. "Were sorry!"

"It's okay, we were young too." Nanoha said.

"Were? Pfft I'm still young." Fate pouted.

Ignoring Fate's comment Nanoha continued. "Just don't do it again. You're not the only ones who use those springs." she finished with a wink.

Shizuru and Natsuki both nodded.

"Great to know you understand. Now if you'll excuse me I see some Waka berries with my name on it." Fate said in a excited tone.

"Bring me back some, as well as some rabbit." Nanoha asked as she watched Fate stand up.

"Anything for you." Fate said flashing a smile before running off.

"Fate-sama is like an over grown pup inst she?" Shizuru asked Nanoha after Fate left.

"Yes, but that's one of the cute things about her. That and her ability to smile or pout at any situation." Nanoha said listing her mates qualities.

Shizuru and Natsuki laughed.

"She's also hard headed as well." Nanoha added.

"Reminds me of two people I know." Shizuru hinted as she glanced over at Natsuki, who was paying attention to a random brawl fight.

*'Zuru, I heard that, who are you talking about?* Natsuki asked.

*Ara, who else but you and Nao.* Shizuru teased nuzzling against Natsuki's back.

The bluenette started to laugh as Shizuru started rubbing her sides playfully.

"Sh-shizuru stop it." Nastuki gasped out as she kept laughing, only causing a smirk to grow on Shizuru face.

Tackling Natsuki to the ground, Shizuru watched as Natsuki finally caught her breathe.

"You're acting so weird today." Natsuki said looking up at the brunette above her, who's tail was wagging.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shizuru asked her ears perked up.

"No, I think it's cute." Natsuki replied, sitting up causing Shizuru to be sitting on her lap.

"Hmm, did we come at at a bad time?" Kiyo-hime asked sitting down net to Yuki who was near her master.

"I swear you two have a radar built in that goes off every time, I start touching Shizuru." Natsuki growled.

Both Yuki and Kiyo-hime laughed.

Shizuru noticed how calm Kiyo-hime was, feeling her master's eye on her she asked. "Something wrong master?"

"No, I just noticed something." Shizuru answered, her tail wagging slightly.

"What?" Kiyo-hime asked tilting her head wanting to know.

"You are more calmer. Before you always looked tense and serious, but now you're smiling and happy." Shizuru said petting her guardians head, causing her tail to wag just as hard as Shizuru's.

"You too Master. You've become more out going and happy. You even have this mischievous look in your eyes." Kiyo-hime said making Shizuru stop her petting and think.

"Yes, we both changed." Shizuru agreed.

Yuki glanced over at Natsuki and asked. "What are they talking about?"

Natsuki simply shrugged. "Who knows."

"Master, wanna play fight?" Yuki asked a playful tone in her voice.

"You're so on." Natsuki said phasing and tackling Yuki who also phased.

Playfully growling, Natsuki and Yuki were rolling around trying to get on top.

"You're not going to win." Natsuki said biting Yuki's ear.

"Oh yea? Take this!" Yuki said forcing Natsuki onto her back and phasing, causing her weight to make Natsuki to grunt.

"Fine, you win." Natsuki phasing back.

Shizuru and Kiyo-hime were whispering and watching the interaction closely.

"Ara, this is hot." Shizuru whispered.

"I know right." Kiyo-hime agreed playfully fanning herself.

"You two are so perverted." Both Natsuki and Yuki said turning their attention to them.

"You know you love us." Shizuru said while Kiyo-hime winked, making the other two blush.

"Anyway, Yuki get off me." Natsuki said pushing her off, but accidentally brushed Yuki's breast, causing a moan to slip out.

"A-ara." Shizuru said pinching her nose to keep it from bleeding.

*Thud*

Kiyo-hime fainted.

Both Yuki and Natsuki blushed.

* * *

30 mins later

"Will you guys shut up about that?" Natsuki growled at Nao and Chie, who were howling with laughter.

"But, it was so funny." Nao said wiping a tears from her face.

Natsuki simply crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine, we'll stop laughing. So anyway have you two been practicing? The games are -" Chie paused to count her fingers and then glanced at the sky. "-two days." she finished.

"Yea, Nina's been helping me with my bow. She's really good at it." Nao said.

"Hmm, two days huh?" Natsuki said leaning against a tree, staring at the stars above.

"Nervous?" Nao asked.

"Nah, It's just I have a bad feeling about the upcoming games." Natsuki responded.

"Don't worry about it, we have small group patrolling the area. Nothing bad is going to happen." Chie said squeezing Natsuki shoulder.

'I can only hope so.' The bluenettee thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Ehehe another update completed. **

**tell me you love it and I'll give you something special ;D**

**R&R  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N:Early update? Oh yea!**

***Hugs all my reviewers* Thanks guys. I really love the reviews :3**

**What is the the gift you ask?**

**A funny chapter.  
**

**Not good enough?**

***offers readers a giant heart shaped cookie with a smile* Made it with love. *wags tail happily*  
**

* * *

"Ara, there you girls are." Shizuru said, moving towards the three with Nina and Aoi behind her.

"What were you'll talking about?" Nina asked, moving toward Nao.

"The games." Nao answered pulling Nina into her arms, both of their tails wagging.

Remembering something that Natsuki said, she said. "Why don't we all represent the Ice Wolves?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Nao, we can't do that without Natsuki's approval." Chie said.

"I don't see why not. We are all friends here." Natsuki said patting Nao's head, while wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist. A smile growing on her face.

"One by one, my...no our clan grows."

* * *

Next Day

Natsuki was woken up by the sound of footsteps.

"What's with all the noise?" She groaned, sitting up while yawning.

Seeing Chie run by, she called out to her.

"Finally up huh? Good you can help out, we have less than two hours to get ready and leave. Everyone else is already up and doing something. Here catch." Chie said tossing a pouch full of meat and berries.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, eat the purple ones first." With that Chie took off.

Seeing no harm, Natsuki tossed a handful of the purple berries into her mouth. Chewing she thought. 'What's so special about these?'

Swallowing, she was instantly filled with energy.

"Damn, these guys pack a punch."

Finished eating, Natsuki went looking for something to do.

Walking past random she-wolves, she watched some in their travel forms running around, some were picking berries, others were drying meat.

'Busy day what Shizuru's doing. Oh wait...I'm so stupid.' Natsuki thought to herself.

*'Zuru what are you doing?*

*Learning to basket weave. Ara, it's so fun. I've never gotten to do much.*

*Oh, have fun then.*

'Well that was a bust.' Natsuki sighed, unknowingly entering the training field.

Seeing only a few people there, she turned to leave just to see a familiar redhead practicing her bow and arrow.

"So this is what you're up too." Natsuki said, causing Nao to jump.

"Y-yea, don't sneak up on me." Nao growled turning to Natsuki.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You're just jumpy. Are you avoiding something or someone?" Natsuki asked crossing her arms.

"Kinda." Nao answered avoiding Natsuki's gaze.

"You gonna tell me?" Natsuki prodded on hoping on a good answer.

"Well earlier. Nanoha-sama and Fate-sama said if you're not training to help with the preparations on leaving. So I've been here since then."

"Nao. What the hell. We both know damn well that's not why you are on the edge. Now tell me why you're all jumpy." Natsuki said glaring softly at Nao, who was shifting under the glare.

"Well...Nina and I were talking last night about random stuff." Nao said in a low voice.

"What kind of stuff? Stop beating around the bush and tell me." Natsuki growled feeling irritated.

"Nina said she wanted pups of her own." Nao blushed.

Natsuki blinked before bursting out laughing.

"Really Nao? You're freaking out over this?"

"Don't laugh. What if Shizuru said that to you?" Nao barked at Natsuki.

"I would give her what she wants. Did you respond to what she said?" The bluenette asked.

"No, we changed the subject after she said she wanted two pups."

"Okay, but Nao she talking about the future. Not tomorrow, Stop overreacting dummy." Natsuki scolded, ruffling Nao hair.

"Go grab your arrows. It's almost time to go."

"How do you know?" Nao asked taking her bow apart, before moving to the tree and started plucking the arrows off.

"Trust me. I know, now lets go." Natsuki said running off, Nao close behind.

*Shizuru, Where are you now?*

*I'm with everyone else. Hurry up, we're about to leave.* Shizuru answered.

"Shit! Nao we're gonna have to run faster." Natsuki yelled back.

"Wha- Why?" Nao asked.

"Cause everyone is about to leave. That's why!" Natsuki yelled as they both ran through the empty clan grounds.

* * *

"What's taking those two so long?" Nina asked walking back and forth, her tail wagging in irritation.

"I don't know." Shizuru responded looking around. before noticing a giant dust cloud with two figure in front of it.

Shizuru nudged Nina and pointed at the approaching girls.

"They're coming in pretty fast." Shizuru said.

"That's not good." Nina said in a worried tone.

Everyone noticed the two, and were watching with excitement. All but the leaders.

"Don't just stand there. Grab something and start moving. We can't risk them crashing." Nanoha barked, causing everyone to jump, grab something and start running.

* * *

"What the hell! Why are they running away?" Nao yelled.

*'Zuru, why are you guys running away?* Natsuki asked

*Ara, you two are coming in to fast. We can't risk a crash. Just keep running.* Shizuru explained.

"Just keep running Nao. We'll catch up soon." Natsuki said with a sigh.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Natsuki and Nao finally found Shizuru, along with Nina, Chie, and Aoi.

"Took you two so long to catch up?" Chie teased.

"Would of caught up sooner if everyone hadn't sprinted off." Nao panted slightly.

"We only ran off like that cause you guys weren't slowing down." Aoi explained.

Nao just laughed at the reason.

"Looks like we're almost there." Shizuru said noticing most of the group slowing down.

The second Natsuki and Nao stopped running, they both fell down.

"Oh god my legs -" Nao started.

"Feel like jelly." Natsuki finished.

"That's not good, can't have that on the first day." Aoi commented.

"True." Chie agreed.

*'Suki, phase I'll carry you.* Shizuru mentally said.

Natsuki did just that, just to be scooped up by Shizuru.

Realizing what Shizuru is doing, Nina crouched down and whispered into Nao's ear.

Nao and Natsuki were now being carried by their girlfriends, while in puppy form.

"Now this is comfort." Natsuki said yawning and nuzzling into Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru just giggled and kept walking.

"I know what you mean." Nao said all curled up in Nina's arms, a look of pure bliss on her face.

* * *

Event Field

After an hour of traveling, the group reached their destination.

"Should we wake them up?" Nina asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. they are going to have to eat sooner or later." Shizuru answered, her voice causing Natsuki's left ear to twitch.

"Let them sleep. food won't be prepared for a while. Besides everyone just got here, it's gossip time." Chie said waring a smirk.

Aoi, Shizuru, and Nina sighed at Chie.

"Is she always like this?" Shizuru asked.

"Not only the games, just when ever in general." Aoi said.

* * *

45 minutes later

Natsuki's eyes fluttered open due to increasing amount of sound around her.

"She's waking up." A random familiar voice said.

With her eyes adjusted, Natsuki sat up just to be surrounded by all six werewolf leaders. To make it even weirder everyone was watching her.

"Um...why is everyone watching me?" Natsuki asked phasing back into her human form and yawning.

"Ara, cause you mumble in your sleep. It was so adorable." Shizuru answered causing Natsuki to blush and the leaders to laugh.

Feeling something small and warm, Natsuki looked to her left and saw Nao curled up near her leg.

"Why is it that you only look peaceful and cute when you're knocked out?" Natsuki wondered out loud, while carefully picking Nao and placing her onto her lap.

Nao instantly curled up and nuzzled closer to Natsuki.

Everyone was quiet while watching the scene.

After a minute, everyone broke out into 'A'wwwws'.

Natsuki just blinked as she looked around.

Nao's ear twitched with all the sound, scrunching up her face she opened her eyes.

"What the-" Nao stopped noticing she was being watched. Looking straight up she saw Natsuki.

"Why am I on your lap?" Nao asked stretching out and yawning.

"Cause...I don't know, just felt like having you on my lap. Not that you were fighting against the idea." Natsuki said scratching behind Nao's right ear, who was physically melting under the touch.

"J-just because I'm not -oh right there- fighting doesn't mean I like it." Nao said her eyes closed and tail wagging.

"Nao-san, you're a bad liar." Fate said.

Natsuki stopped her actions, causing Nao to whimper.

"Where is Nina?" she asked hoping off Natsuki's lap, before phasing.

"She left with a small group to go hunting. It's almost like a competition. Group with the largest amount of kills gets to eat first. Mates included," Nanoha explained.

"Food sounds good right now." Nao said rubbing her empty stomach.

As soon as those words were spoken, a bunch of howls went off.

"The teams are back." Yumi said helping her mate up.

All of the leaders, including Shizuru, Nao and Natsuki went to the feeding area, where everyone was circled around the large amounts of dead prey.

It was very quite as the leaders checked through all three piles. Once they were complete, they came together and turned to everyone.

"Group 2, collected the most with 42 animals in all. Followed by group 3 with 37 and Group 1 with 34. Will the brave hunters of Group 2 please step forward." Shizuma's voice boomed through the crowd.

Nina, Chie, Aoi, Mai, and Mikoto all stepped forward.

"Amazing, all five of you managed to capture and bring back this many?" Nagisa said.

"Yea, it was pretty easy catching them. We had 50 or more, but on the way back we passed a small pack of wolves that had more pups than hunters, so we gave up a few rabbits and birds." Chie explained.

"They all look so good right now, let's start the fire pit and get all this meat cooked." Yumi said.

A group of she-wolves started stacking piles of wood, while another group started skinning and plucking feathers. As the first piece of meat hit fire, stomachs all around started to growl.

Natsuki, Nao and Shizuru went over to the group of five and congratulated them.

"Nice job with the food." Natsuki said.

"Hmm, I didn't get to do much." Mai complained.

"Why not?" Shizuru asked her childhood friend.

Mikoto answered before Mai could open her mouth. "Mai's pregnant."

Mai looked around at all the shocked faces, before giggling softly.

"A-Ara, congrats." Shizuru said to the happy couple.

"Natsuki, how does two girls have children anyway?" Nao asked in a low voice.

"I have no idea." Natsuki whispered back.

"Let's not find out till we actually want children eh?" Chie butted into the conversation.

All three of them nodded, unaware of their mates were talking about having children themselves.

"Such an interesting group they are." Yumi said to the other leaders, nodding in agreement.

"I expect great things from them." Shizuma said, before looking at the sunset.

* * *

After eating many werewolves decided to retie for the night.

The camp ground were broken into three areas. One for Flame which was an underground barrow with multiple tunnels, one for Poison which were super think branches strong enough to sleep on and turn over without falling, and one for Lighting who prefer to sleep under the stars.

"I think it's time to check on Vivio, don't you Fate?" Nanoha asked standing up.

"Yea, I haven't seen my little girl all day. Good night ladies." Fate waved before running off with Nanoha.

"Vivio's here? I'll go see her tomorrow. We should retire as well." Yumi suggested, helping Sachiko up.

"Sleep, that sounds great right now. Good night ladies." Sachiko said turning and walking away.

"It is getting pretty late. You girls staying the night under the stars?"Nagisa asked, looking at the group of girls curled up against each other half asleep.

"Guess that's a yes. Come love." Shizuma said wrapping her arm around her mate.

* * *

New Day

The group was woken up by the chat going on around them. One by one everyone woke up.

"Uh, I smell bad." Nao complained.

"Shut up Nao, its too early to be complaining." Natsuki said yawning.

Nao just glared at Natsuki.

"You don't smell bad to me." Nina said rubbing her eyes.

"You guys are talking to loud. Others are trying to sleep." Shizuru said leaning against Natsuki.

Chie and Aoi were just laying down when something hit them. "Oh goddess, guys get up." Chie whispered loudly.

"What? Why are we getting up for?" Nao asked.

"To beat the swarm that why?" Aoi explained.

"What swarm?" Natsuki asked still confused as everyone was rushing but her and Na.

"Ara, how could I forget." Shizuru said combing her hair with her fingers.

"Forget what?" Both Natsuki and Nao asked getting irritated.

"Just come on, we'll explain on the way there." Chie said phasing and running off. Everyone phased and followed after.

"Look's like we're the first ones here." Aoi said glancing around.

"Now can you tell us where we are?" Natsuki asked phasing back.

"Bathing Area, but this is for mated or courting pairs. the waters here both clears your body and spirit." Chie explained.

"Does everything have to be magical?" Nao asked sarcastically as Natsuki laughed.

Their comment was ignored as everyone started striping. Natsuki and Nao stopped joking around as they started drooling at the sight before them.

* * *

Shizuru & Nina

"Ara, seems that our girls can't look away." Shizuru whispered to Nina while taking off her chest cover and leaning over to pull down her skirt.

"Shizuru, look at their faces." Nina giggled also removing her skirt.

They both turned around and winked, covering their chests.

"See something you like?" Shizuru teasingly asked not expecting an answer.

Both Natsuki and Nao's faces blew up as heavy blushes spread over their faces.

"They look really hot and uncomfortable. We should help them." Nina said looking at Shizuru, then at the pair in front of them.

"Ara, I agree we should. But how? Shizuru mused aloud, tapping her chin.

"Strip them!~" Chie yelled from the waterfall.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Wait a second...Your not really going to strip us. Are you?" Nao asked backing away slightly.

"Sounds fun to me." Nina said making Nao blush harder.

* * *

**A/N: :O**

**What's going to happen?**

**Wanna find out?  
**

**Tell me you want to find out.**

**Put it in bold caps!**

**R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Another Update?**

**What is this black magic! xD  
**

* * *

"Nao, how fast can you climb a tree?" Natsuki asked in a low voice.

"With a boost, pretty damn fast. Why?" Nao whispered back.

"I'm going to bring up an Ice wall and we going to climb those tall trees." Natsuki responded.

"You think it will work?" Nao asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out. Ready?"Natsuki asked.

Nao nodded.

To everyone's shock, and Shizuru's amusement. Natsuki created a thick wall of ice.

"Ara, so that's what you're doing." Shizuru said smirking, a ball of purple fire forming into her hand.

She threw the ball, creating a melted hole just to catch a glimpse of Nao climbing a tree, before Natsuki resealed it.

"Their getting away. Try melting through again." Nina said.

Shizuru gathered even more fire and threw two fire balls, completely the wall. Looking up Shizuru just barely caught a glimpse of Natsuki's hair.

"They're going to have to come down, sooner or Later." Nina shrugged.

* * *

Natsuki & Nao

Climbing to the highest yet safest branch, they stopped.

"Think we are safe here?" Nao asked.

"Hopefully." Natsuki responded.

They both released a sigh.

* * *

15 minutes later

Both of their ears twitched as they heard giggling and splashing.

"S-should we go back down?" Natsuki asked.

"What if it's a trap?" Nao said.

"What if it isn't?" Natsuki countered.

"Fine, Let's go back. Besides it's hot up here." Nao said standing and jumping down a few branches.

Natsuki quickly caught up, as they reached the ground level.

They were both greeted with the sight of Shizuru and Nina rolling around in the shallow end of the water.

* * *

Normal Pov

Natsuki and Nao quickly stripped and went into the water.

"Where did hey go?" Nao asked tensing up slightly.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered, looking around only to see Chie and Aoi making out.

Appearing out of the water behind them, Shizuru and Nina latched onto the two unsuspecting she-wolves.

"Welcome back." Shizuru purred into Natsuki's furry ear, a shiver went down her spine.

Natsuki turned her gaze to Nao, to see her in the same situation. 'It really was a trap.' she thought.

Natsuki turned around and surprised Shizuru with a quick kiss, causing her to become stunned allowing Natsuki time to swim away.

Nao on the other hand, was still locked into place by Nina.

"H-hey." Nao stuttered, breaking the silence, turning to face the shorter female.

Nina just smiled and dragged Nao off to a different, more private area.

* * *

Mid Morning

By Mid morning, most of the other werewolves were finished bathing and were cooking breakfast. All of the leaders' were gathered together for the day, along with little Vivio.

"Look at how big you've gotten." Yumi gushed over Vivio, who was smiling shyly her tail wagging behind her.

"Say thanks you to your Aunt Yumi." Fate said patting Vivio's head.

"Thank you, Aunt Yumi." Vivio said, making Yumi gush over her again.

Sachiko was watching their interaction with a sad smile on her face.

Natsuki looked from Sachiko to Shizuru before asking. *'Zuru, why does Sachiko-sama have suck a sad smile on her face?*

Shizuru sighed before responding. *Yumi-sama and Sachiko-sama both had a little girl. Their clan was attacked and she was kidnapped years ago, she was the same age as Vivio. That's why Yumi-sama is so fond of Vivio, she trying to push down her feeling of sadness, but for Sachiko-sama it isn't that easy.*

*I'm sorry to hear that. I hope their daughter is still alive, no mother should have to go through that.*

*I agree. I hope they find her.*

Their conversation ended when playful growling echoed around them.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru shifted their attention to Vivio, who was wrestling with another pup.

Fate and Nanoha were cheering for their daughter, when she came out on top.

"Wow, Vivio is as strong as she is cute." Shizuma said watching as another pup challenged Vivio.

This pup wasn't like the other pups who came up timidly, She had a strong aura of confidence around her.

The fight began.

* * *

15 minutes later

Both pups were out of breathe, but neither giving up.

Each had minor cuts and bruises around their bodies.

"You're pretty strong." Vivio panted out.

"You are too. My name is Einhart. Yours?" The light green pup asked.

"Vivio. My name is Vivio. Nice to meet you Einhart-chan." Vivio said phasing into her normal form and holding out her hand.

Einhart phased and grabbed her hand, causing Vivio to smile.

Everyone smiled at the scene for the cuteness of friendship and rivalry.

* * *

Afternoon

Everyone was relaxing and chatting, some gossiping about who is pairing with who.

All in all everyone was at peace.

Lightning Fang clam members were over joyed at the new development of Vivio and Einhart.

Poison Claw clan members were just lazing around under the afternoon sun.

Flame Paw members were on watch, while the younger generation were trying to impress their leaders with tricks.

Shizuru was watching the tricks, while leaning on Natsuki's shoulder.

"I remember doing that. My mothers loved what I did." Shizuru said.

"Oh? What did you do?" Natsuki asked.

"Made animals out of my fire. Look." Shizuru said making her fire shift and bend in her hand, before tossing it into the air. Its exploded into the air, showing a bunny.

Everyone stopped and watched the display.

"Wow, that's amazing. Any new ones?" Natsuki asked, still in awe at the fire display.

"Well I've been working on a few. I just need some help." Shizuru said juggling fire between her hands.

"What do you need?" Nao asked appearing out of the crowd holding hands with Nina, Chie and Aoi behind them.

"I need everyone's element. Hard and compressed enough to be thrown into the air." Shizuru explained.

Natsuki, Chie, Aoi, Nina, and Nao started compressing their element, waiting for Shizuru to give the signal to toss them.

"What are you girls up too?" Fate asked carrying Vivio on her shoulders, Nanoha next to them with leaders behind her.

"Watch and find out." Shizuru said, giving the signal to the others to toss their element into the air, her fire following after a few seconds.

The end result the clan seals floating softly in the air.

Cheer and howls broke out as everyone watched the beautiful display.

"Shi-chan, you never stop amazing me." Shizuma said watching the last of the seals fade into the afternoon sky.

Shizuru smiled as she watched the last of her creation fade away, only to be surrounded by the pups of the clan asking her to show them how to do what she did.

She ended up spending the rest of the afternoon showing and teaching her trick.

Natsuki ended up spending time with Nao and Chie, since their mates were helping with preparations.

"This is a kinda hot afternoon." Natsuki said fanning herself.

"It's all because of Shizuru's lessons." Nao said motioning towards the group.

Natsuki fed up with the heat, created a small patch of ice on the ground and broke it into her hand, crushing the rest together into a snowball.

Nao was watching slightly amused, Natsuki noticed and looked up.

"What?"

"Let me see that snow ball." Nao asked holding out her hand.

Natsuki eyed her for a second, before handing it over.

"This feels so good." Nao said, running the snowball up her arms.

Natsuki continued making more snowballs, before she knew it there were random piles all around her.

"Made enough yet?" Chie asked, juggling a few of them.

"Yup, want to know why I made so many?" Natsuki asked, a smirk growing on her face.

Nao and Chie nodded.

"To cool down Shizuru's lesson a bit." Natsuki laughed.

"She's gonna get you back you know." Chie said laughed.

"I know. Let's just have some fun. You guys in?" Natsuki asked filling a pouch with the snowballs.

The two nodded, before following what the bluenette was doing.

"What are you going to do with the extras?" Chie asked.

Natsuki thought for a second, before the ice melted into the ground.

"What extras?" Natsuki asked with a smirk, Nao laughing beside her.

"Meet up here if you don't get caught." Nao said.

"Wait before we go we should summon our guardians. I know for a fact Fang would love this." Chie smirked.

"You're right. Besides Yuki and I could bond from this, but Nao doesn't have a -" Natsuki was cut off by a bright red light.

When it faded, both Natsuki and chie's jaws dropped at the sight of Nao's guardian.

She was practically Nao's twin, except her hair was longer and she had playful yellow eyes.

"Na doesn't have what?" Na asked laughing at Chie and Natsuki's expressions.

"How did you...I mean when did you get her?" Natsuki asked.

"A few hours ago, maybe more. Why?" Nao asked.

"Why? Nao this is big news. Does anyone else know?" Chie asked.

"Ah, no this is my first time summoning her." Nao said scratching the back of her head, glancing at her guardian.

"Master, who are these people?" Nao's guardian asked.

"Oh yea intos. Julia this is my adoptive older sister Natsuki, and Chie a friend." Nao said.

Julia bowed to them. "Why am I here?"

"Chie's idea to bring out our guardians. Gonna go prank our mates." Nao explained.

"I'm okay with that, but where are the others?" Julia asked a playful smirk on her face.

Natsuki and Chie quickly summoned their guardians.

"oho, who's this hottie?" Fang asked looking Julia up and down, Yuki shook her head.

"The name's Julia, and don't even try your flirting on me. I can smell another on you." Julia said making fang feel dumb.

"Don't mind fang, she an idiot. I'm Yuki by the way." Yuki said.

"If master's adoptive older sister is Natsuki, then Yuki is my older sister. I've always wanted one." Julia said her tail wagging slightly.

"Can we start now?" Natsuki asked as the sun was starting to set.

"Sure, I guess." Nao said.

"What are we doing?" Yuki asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Natsuki said.

* * *

With Shizuru

"I wonder what Natsuki is up too." Shizuru thought out loud, sighing she watched the pups play with their fire.

*Bam!*

Shizuru screamed at the cold feeling of sow falling down her back. She turned to see Natsuki high fiving Yuki, while laughing.

Her eyes narrowed. "Nat-su-ki. Please don't tell me you threw that." Shizuru's voice floated into Natsuki's ears.

"I didn't throw it. Yuki did." Natsuki said.

"Kiyo-hime." Shizuru whispered standing up.

"Did she just say Kiyo-hime?" Yuki asked gulping slightly.

"Yup. Run for it?" Natsuki asked glancing at Yuki.

"Run for it." Yuki agreed.

They both sprinted away.

Shizuru and Kiyo-hime chased after them, dodging snowballs from the two in front.

They stopped running when they lost sight of the two.

Continuing down the trail, the met up with Aoi, Light, Nina, and Setsuna.

"Did you girls see Natsuki and Yuki." Shizuru asked.

"No, I think their planning something though." Nina said.

* * *

Normal Pov

All around the opening hiding in the trees were Chie, Fang, Natsuki, Nao, Yuki, and Julia.

Natsuki gave the signal, and one by one they all started pelting their girlfriends with snowballs.

Running out, the girls burst into laughter, already knowing they were in trouble.

"Ara, that wasn't very nice of you girls." Shizuru said appearing behind Natsuki and Yuki, smiling with Kiyo-hime.

Natsuki and Yuki instantly stopped laughing and started shaking in fear.

" 'Zuru, it was a joke. Right Yuki." Natsuki said backing away.

"Yea, a silly little joke." Yuki agreed.

Shizuru and Kiyo-hime exchanged looks before lunging at them.

Screams filled the quiet forest air.

* * *

**A/N: I guess you can say that The girls are going to be...**

***puts on shades***

**The dog house!**

**xD I'm so retarded :3**

**Introducing another Guardian Wolf!**

**Julia, The Sneaky**

** Master: Nao**

**Like: Playful people**

**Dislikes: Annoying people**

**Weapon: Bow**

**Description: Long shoulder lenth red hair W/ Yellow eyes**

**Mate: Guess who ;D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Lazy author is lazy. Good news though. I have finished this story and all I have to do is type it. Bad news Typing is boring as hell, and I get distracted super easy. :3  
**

**I'll try my best to finish typing this story before summer really starts, cause I get my World of Warcraft back. With that you wont see me for months.  
**

* * *

Natsuki's Group

"You think their still mad?" Nao asked glancing over at the other group of females. She caught Nina's eye before she turned away.

"Based on that. Yes very." Chie sighed.

"This sucks! I wanna hold my Sunshine." Fang complained, causing the group of angry females to look at them.

"How do you think we feel?" Yuki asked, her ears flattened.

"Ah, i want to hold my sweet Aoi and never let go." Chie said.

"Only hold? I want to do so much more." Nao said, a faint blush growing on her face.

Natsuki sighed. "I feel so bad now. A simple joke got all of us in the dog house. I'm sorry girls." the bluentte apologized, her tail wrapped around her body with her ears flattened.

* * *

Shizuru's Group

Half of the group have pretty much melted at the words of their lovers.

"I think they have learned their lessons. But they have to come to us." Shizuru said with a smirk.

Setsuna glanced over at Julia.

"Setsuna, are you okay? You seem out of it." Nina asked her guardian.

Snapping out of her trance and answered her master. "Uh, yea. I'm okay."

"Hmm, you sure? I noticed you staring at Nao's Guardian. Do you like her?" Nina asked.

"She interests me very greatly." Setsuna said, quickly glanced to see Julia pounce on Yuki just for them to start fighting.

* * *

Natsuki's group

"Hey Julia, I think someone is looking at you." Yuki teased.

Julia snorted loudly. "Yea right, next you'll tell me it's the long blacked haired one too." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well yea. Actually she just glanced at you again. I think she likes you." Yuki said in a teasing tone.

Julia growled and quickly stood up, her tail twitching in irritation. "Shut up!"

Yuki just laughed before asking "Why? What's wrong with having a crush?"

"I'm too young and wild to have love in my life." Julia said crossing her arms, thinking she won the argument.

Shaking her head, Yuki responded. "Such virgin thoughts for someone 'wild'."

Nao laughed at the expression on Julia's face.

"That's it." Julia snared, phasing and tackling Yuki.

"Wow, what a pointless fight." Natsuki said watching the fight change moods from completely serious to playful.

"Looks fun to me." Fang shrugged, before jumping into the fray.

"These three are going to be such a pain." Chie said shaking her head, then glancing over at her mate.

She smiled when they locked eyes, Aoi blushed and looked away.

Natsuki and Nao both watched the interaction.

"I think it's safe to go over there now. You guys want to go?" Natsuki asked.

Chie and Nao nodded.

They all looked over at their guardians to see Fang and Yuki ganging up on Julia.

"Oi, stop playing around. We have somewhere to go." Chie said.

Yuki and fang were instantly at their master's side.

Julia took a minute to change back.

"You okay?" Nao asked Julia.

"Yea, just thinking." She replied shrugging.

* * *

Normal Pov

"You girls took forever to come." Kiyo-hime yawned, leaning against her master.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"You didn't honestly think we were really mad at you? Did you?" Kiyo-hime asked.

No one responded.

"My goddess you girls are idiots." She sighed standing up and moving to Yuki, wrapping her arms around her.

Yuki blushed at her lovers touch, her tail wagging behind her.

Everyone else took that as an okay to go near their mate, all but Julia who just stayed near Nao, who was nuzzling with Nina.

Setsuna was resting beside next Nina, when she happened to glance at Julia, who caught her eye.

Smiling, Julia blushed slightly at how how beautiful the other she-wolf was.

"See! She does like her!" Yuki yelled from her spot on Kiyo-hime's lap.

"Yuki stop teasing them." Nao said.

"Setsuna, why don't you talk to her or something." Fang suggested from behind Light, her head on the pinkette's shoulder.

Setsuna looked around noticing the looks from everyone else, sighing she moved beside Julia.

She looked at Julia's face to see her staring right at her, a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Um..Hello."

Julia stopped studying her long enough to reply. "Hello yourself. Name's Julia. What's yours?"

"Setsuna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine. Setsuna huh? Cute name, it fits you well." Julia said, making Setsuna blush slightly.

"This is going better than I though." Nao whispered to Nina.

"Yea, I've never seen Setsuna blush so much. Oh look." Nina pointed at the two, when Julia grabbed Setsuna's hand and kissed it.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've know you forever."

"I'm glad you feel that too." Setsuna sighed, smiling at the red head.

"That's so cute!" Nao gushed teasingly.

Turning around, Julia flattened her ears at her master. "Master, please don't tease." She whimpered.

The cuteness was melting everyone who say Julia's face.

Nao's eye twitched at the urge to go 'A'wwww' at Julia, but ignored it.

"Fine, just stop making that face. It's making me uneasy." Nao said making everyone giggle.

Julia dropped her pouting expression.

"Uneasy? Really Nao?" Nasuki asked.

Nao just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Uneasy. Any more dumb questions?" Nao asked her eyes flashing.

"Yup, is that anyway to talk to your older sister?" Natsuki asked growling slighty.

"Yea, what about it." Nao challenged.

Watching the interaction between the two, Shizuru hid a smirk.

*What are you up to 'Suki?* She asked.

*Teaching Nao a lesson.* Natsuki replied with a grin.

"What are you grinning at-" Nao's question was cut off, when she tensed up and started to shiver.

Natsuki's grin turned into a smirk as she asked. "What's wrong Nao?"

Nao just glared.

* * *

Hours Later

Yawning under the later afternoon sun, most of the group were asleep or just cuddled up with their loved ones.

*'Zuru, I feel so lazy right.* Natsuki sighed, running her fingers through the brunette's soft hair.

Shizuru just hummed in content, leaning farther into Natsuki's touch.

*Yea, me too. But it's better to rest up up now.* Shizuru said, rubbing Natsuk's stomach, enjoying the feeling of her abdominal muscles twitching under her touch.

*You and your teasing.* Natsuki said, causing Shizuru to giggle.

*You know you love my touch* Shizuru replied.

*So...what's your point.* Natsuki replied blushing, looking away from the brunette.

Shizuru just shook her head, before placing a kiss on the stubborn bluentte's cheek.

Pulling Shizuru closer, Natsuki's tail started wagging.

*Ara, pulling me closer are you?* Shizuru teased, her own tail wagging.

*I'm just using you for your warmth.* Natsuki casually replied.

Shizuru smacked her arm, earning a laugh from the the bluenette. *Meanie.*

*A'www you now I love you.* Natsuki said nuzzling the top of the brunette's head.

*I don't see any proof.* Shizuru replied.

Natsuki then grabbed and tilted Shizuru's face towards hers, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, she looked into Shizuru's hooded red eyes.

*Is that enough proof?* Natsuki asked, Shizuru just nodded.

Their Moment was interrupted when Natsuki's stomach growled loudly.

"Geez, who's stomach was that?" Chie asked, laughing until hers also decided to growl as well.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N: w Sorry for taking so long.  
**

**But I have news!  
**

**This story is coming to an end very soon. The climax should be within the next couple of chapters. Be on a look out.  
**

**Setsuna, The wise  
**

**Master:Nina  
**

**Likes:Puzzles  
**

**Dislikes:Annoying people  
**

**Weapon:Gauntlets  
**

**Description: Long black hair w/purple eyes  
**

**Mate: ;D Guess  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Felt like updating.  
**

**Enjoy I guess**

* * *

"Dinner time!" A random she wolf announced.

"Go now, or should we wait til the crowd dies down?" Aoi asked pointing at the long lines for everything.

"We may as well wait." Shizuru answered.

"Besides if they run out of something, they are gonna have to another...What are they serving tonight anyway?" Natsuki asked.

Everyone raised their noses to the air and inhaled.

"Rabbit, Deer, and...Fish." Nina hummed.

"Fish? When did someone go fishing?" Chie asked.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I get some." Nao said.

"You like fish Nao?" Nina asked, from her spot on Nao's lap.

Nao nodded and leaned forward, whispering some words into Nina's fluffy ear, causing a blush to explode on her face.

"You're so dirty minded Nao." Nina scolded, her tail wagging slightly.

"So says you. Do you want me to tell everyone what you said at the lake earlier?" The red head asked, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, do share.~" Chie said, smirking along with Fang.

Nina turned and whispered something back to the cocky redhead's ear.

The smirk on Nao's face grew.

"She didn't say anything Chie. You better keep your promise Nina." Nao said to Chie, and then Nina.

"Behave and we will see."

* * *

Later

After eating, everyone was filled with energy.

"I'm bored." Chie announced what was on everyone's mind.

"Ditto." Natsuki sighed, phasing.

Nao phased as well before tackling Natsuki.

"What the hell Nao!" She growled lowly.

"Just go along with it." Nao whispered.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki whispered back, pushing Nao off of her.

"I wanna see Nina's reaction. Don't you wanna see Shizuru's?" Nao asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yea, I do. But if we're gonna do this. We're gonna do it my way. Phase back and follow my lead." Natsuki said.

They both phased back, before pouncing on each other, trying to pin each other down.

"Stop trying to fight back Nao. We both know I'm the stronger one here." Natsuki smirked from her position.**  
**

"In your dreams!" Nao growled rolling them over.

"You'll be amazed what's in my dreams." Natsuki growled playfully, almost like she was purring.

Nao laughed and bit the bluenette's ear, who instantly gasped in surprise.

Natsuki had tried to push Nao away, but ended up groping the red head.

They both glanced over at everyone else, some of them had the faintest looks on their faces.

"You two girls are a tease. A very cruel tease." Fang whined, wiping blood from under her nose.

"T-that was hot." Chie said, shifting uncomfortably.

Separating for each other, Nao went back to Nina's side.

"You did that on purpose." Nina said in a low voice.

"Did I?" Nao said, a finger under her chin, and her head tilted.

*You two really are a tease* Shizuru huffed, finally calming down from her daze.

"What's with the awkward aura around you girls?" Fate asked walking over to the group, the other leaders following behind.

"No reason." Natsuki lied.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" Shizuma asked after sitting down.

Everyone nodded.

"Great, Shizuru, we" Nagisa pointed at her, Shizuma, Natsuki, and herself. "Need to talk."

Nodding the two followed the older couple to a more private area.

*Do you think we're in trouble?* Natsuki asked.

*I hope not.* Shizuru replied.

"I take it you two want to know why we bought you out here?" Shizuma asked.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru nodded.

"Well since both of you are mated its very important that neither of you get pregnant at this time."

"Why mama?"

"Cause with the increase Rogue activity, it maybe very dangerous for the both of you. I fear a full blown out war is going to happen." Shizuma explained.

"So with that in mind, we're going to tell you how not to get pregnant." Nagisa smirked.

* * *

An hour later

After returning back to the main grounds with faint blushes on their cheeks, Natsuki and Shizuru met up with everyone else.

"Why are you two blushing?" Nao asked what was on everyone's mind.

Coughing to clear the blush, Nastuki responded. "I'll tell you later Nao."

Shrugging, the redhead pushed the question in the back of her head for later.

* * *

Night

Under the cool breeze, many of the werewolves were already asleep for tomorrows events.

"Anyone still up?" Natsuki asked.

A chorus of 'Yes' answered her.

"Tomorrow the real events start. I'm too excited to sleep." Nina said.

"I wonder if it will be easy." Nao asked aloud.

"Maybe." Nastuki sighed.

During the few minutes of silence, shooting stars started streaking across the sky.

Everyone closed their eyes and made a wish.

No one reopened their eyes, as sleep overcame them.

* * *

New Day

The noise of active she-wolves caused everyone to wake up.

After breakfast, the leaders made an announcement explaining where and when events are.

First events of the day: Flame/Ice

* * *

Flame/Ice Events

"Are you ready Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, as the two walked hand an hand to the designated area.

"Yea, but as long as you're with me. I'll always be okay." Natsuki replied, squeezing the brunette's hand.

As the group stepped reached the area, they heard. "Will everyone participating please step forward."

**All** together about twelve she-wolves stepped forward, that including the small group 6.

"State your name, clan, and what clan you're fighting for." A judge instructed.

"Natsuki of Ice, I'm fighting for Flame and Ice."

"Shizuru of Flame, I'm fighting for Ice."

"Nao of Poison, I'm fighting for Ice."

"Nina of Lighting, I'm fight for Ice."

"Chie of Lightning, Fighting for Ice.

"Aoi of Lighting, Also for Ice."

The judges were in shocked, but quickly snapped out of it as the other six started with their names.

"We will be breaking you into groups of six. Group A and Group B. A shall be on the left side. B on the right."

With that the judges split the twelve into two groups of six.

"The way it will be done is A vs B. Two rounds of wrestling and a single round of sword play. With that said...Let the games begin."

* * *

A few hours later

"That wasn't so hard." Nao shrugged, rolling her shoulders back until she heard a 'pop'.

"So you say! You didn't have to wrestle a brute twice your size." Chie complained as she was laying in the grass, Aoi leaning above her, rolling a summoned piece of ice on her sore back, while also comforting said female.

"Yea, guess you're right. What event is next?"

"Think it's Lighting's. It's pretty easy." Chie sighed.

"How so?" Nao asked.

"It's all about speed." Chie explained, a smirk on her face.

"Oh."

"But the event changes each time." Aoi sighed.

"Ara, why is that?" Shizuru asked.

"Cause Mom thinks it's more fun that way. When Chie and I did it, we had to run though a obstacle course. Let me tell you the surprise traps were not fun if you got caught in the traps, you pretty much failed and hard to stay till sunrise."

"Oh that sounds unpleasant."

"It's not so bad if you like a thrill." Chie said.

"Are you gonna be okay Nina?" Nao asked.

"Mmm, yea. I already have a plan." Nina replied with a confidant smile.

"We'll be cheering you on." Natsuki said.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know. Short. _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wolves Blood**

**A/N: Felt like updating.  
**

**Enjoy I guess**

* * *

Lighting Event

"Will everyone participating please step forward."

More than forty she-wolves came forward.

"My god look at all those participants." Nao said.

"There is always a large number, since at least half fail each time." Aoi explained.

The group minus Nina were sitting on a thick tree branch, just high enough to see the event.

"A-at least half?" Natsuki asked in shock.

"Hmm, yea. It's not so bad. Since you can try again next full moon." Chie said.

Aoi shushed the two as the event started.

Multicolored flashes flared everywhere, but not a werewolf was seen.

Blinking in confusement , Natsuki and Nao focused harder.

"Omg, how fast are they going?" Nao asked, barely seeing figures that weren't caught in traps.

"Not very since you can still see them...Ah Nina finished first." Chie said, jumping down from the branch to the ground.

Everyone followed after.

They found Nina panting on the ground, near the finish area.

"Tired?" Nao asked, sitting next to her.

"Nah, I do his sort of thing everyday." Nina replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Phasing, Nina phased and curled up on the redhead's lap.

"So, the only event left is mine." Nao said, patting Nina's fur back.

"The leaders said they might do it tomorrow." Shizuru informed.

"Wait? Why?" Nao asked blinking in confusion.

"The time depends on how many are participating. They may do a check later."

Nao just nodded, and looked down when she felt Nina shift, snoring softly.

"So, after the events end, what happens next?" Natsuki asked.

"Other than more partying? Nothing." Aoi said.

"We should rest up Especially you Nao." Natsuki said.

* * *

New Day

The group was woken up by their angry and hungry stomachs for skipping dinner.

Yawning they all stretched, and started towards the bathing area.

"How come no one is else is here?" Nao asked looking around.

"Maybe it's Natsuki's status around here. She's pretty much a leader as well." Nina said while stripping.

"Really? It's not like I'm intimidating. If anything I'm the opposite." Natsuki defended.

"Hmmm, you're the same as you were at Fuuka High."

"Uh, don't remind me." Natsuki sighed. "Do one crazy thing and everyone avoids. Except Nao."

"You gotta admit, what you did was crazy though." Nao said, laughing at the memory.

"What? You helped too." Natsuki growled.

"Yea, but I didn't get nicknamed 'Ice Princess' for it."

"What did you do?" Aoi asked extremely interested.

"Well..." Natsuki started.

* * *

*Flash back*

Fuuka High, 3rd Year

"Are you ready Nao? Cause once we get in there, we can't turn back." Natsuki glanced to her partner in crime.

Nao nodded.

They both were wearing a very feminine kind of camo with their nicknames printed on the back.

"Yea, I know. This is gonna be so epic." Nao said, checking to make sure her water gun was ready, pre-pumping it.

"You have your walki-talki right? Natsuki asked.

"Yea, you have your refills?" Nao asked.

"Yea, come find me if you need more. Are you talking the 1st or 2nd floor?" The bluenette asked tying her hair back into a loose pony tail.

"Hmm, I'll take 1st."

Natsuki nodded as they entered the school through one of the various back doors.

"See you in detention."

With a laugh, the two broke apart, as all hell broke loose.

*End Flash back*

* * *

Everyone was laughing.

"I'm guessing the water wasn't warm enough." Chie asked.

"Pfft, it was only frozen. We had to wear gloves to hold those guns." Nao said.

"Since I did the most damage, I was dubbed the Ice princess of Fuuka High, and only the worthy could be around me." Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, I think the name fits you. I like it, but you're more of a Queen than a Princess." Shizuru said, leaning against said girl.

Looking up to the waterfall, Natsuki saw something gleaming.

Swimming past the waterfall, she started climbing up.

"What are you doing?" Nao called.

"I see something up here." Natsuki yelled down.

Reaching her desired height, she glanced inside the cave.

*'Zuru, how fast can you get everyone up here?*

*About a minute. Why?*

*When you get up here head inside the cave.* Natsuki answered, going into the cave herself.

A minute later everyone else was up there, with their clothes, Shizuru brought Natsuki's as well.

As Natsuki was placing her clothes on, Chie asked. "What's so important that we..." Chie trailed off when she saw it.

A crystallized group of wolves that seem to be guarding something.

Reaching out timidly, Shizuru touched the crystal, just to feel how warm it is.

"Ara, I think...they're still alive."

The wolf that was touched instantly broke out of her crystal sleep.

"Where am I? Who are you?" A rough voice came from the pure black wolf.

"In a cave above a waterfall." Shizuru answered.

The wolf phased into a tall woman with long black hair.

"My family." She quickly touched the other crystallized wolves, breaking whatever spell was on them.

"Can you tell us why you were crystallized?" Natsuki asked.

"Last thing I remember is being chased into a cave by Rogues, a bright light, and then waking up here." The female said scratching the back of her head.

The rest of the wolves woke up during the explanation.

"What clan are you from?" Chie asked.

"Ice. Why?"

Silence followed the question.

"You were part of the war, weren't you?" Shizuru asked.

The four nodded, as one of them picked up the two pups.

"Then you have no idea what happened to the rest of the Ice wolves."

The four wolves gave looks of confusion.

"We need to get back to everyone else. This is incredible." Nina said.

"Wait...you said we were in a cave above a waterfall right? How are we gonna get down?" The black-haired she-wolf asked.

"Jump down. Just be ready for some cold water." Nao said as the started walking towards the edge.

Smirking, she pushed Chie and Aoi down.

Natsuki facepalmed while Shizuru giggled.

"What? I say they were ready." Nao shrugged.

"They're gonna get you for that." Nina said jumping down next.

"Yea, right." Nao said diving cannon ball style down.

"See you down there." Natsuki nodded at the four, as she grabbed Shizuru's hand and jumped with her.

* * *

Event Field

"Good Morning girls. Who are these six? I've never seen them before." Fate asked.

"They were found crystallized in a cave above the bathing grounds." Shizuru explained.

"What are your names?" Shizuma asked.

"My name is Kana." The black-haired female answered.

"Tsubasa is my name. Our twins, Ami and Momo." The silver-haired woman said motion to the two pups rolling on the ground.

"And what clan do come from?" Fate asked.

"Ice Wolves. Why does everyone keep asking?" Kana asked.

"Because, other than Natsuki here. There were no other Ice Wolves alive. You even have your guardians as well." Shizuma said.

"E-everythng and everyone we know are gone." Tsubasa voice started to crack, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kana held her mate to her side, as tears fell from her own eyes.

Noticing their mothers crying, the twins stopped playing, and tugged on Kana's skirt.

"Mama, why are you and Mother crying?" Ami asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing baby. It's nothing." Kana replied, picking up her twins and hugging them close.

"Who is Natsuki?" Tsubasa asked, when her sobbing calmed down.

"Me." Natsuki answered from her spot between Nao and Shizuru.

"Well not all hope is lost. You are the last of the leader's bloodline. Dark blue hair and green eyes. Any pup you may have could and should have your features." Kana said.

Natsuki nodded.

"You all must be hungry, feel free to help yourself to breakfast, It's over here if you will follow us." Shizuru said.

* * *

After breakfast

"That is quite the story Natsuki-hime." Kana said when Natsuki finished talking.

"Tell me about it, and don't call me hime." A pout married Natsuki's face.

"Natsuki-chan it is then." Tsubasa teased, making Natsuki blush in embarrassment.

Natsuki sighed knowing her life just got more interesting.

"So, did you two do anything before the war?" Shizuru asked.

"Yea, we were solders ." Kana said stretching her body.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Natsuki said.

"Yea, in our clan you either a warrior or specialist." Kana explained.

"Specialist?" Natsuki asked.

"Yea, like someone who does medicine and other healing stuff, but they were on field compared to poison clan healers." Kana tried to explain.

Natsuki nodded, absorbing in all every detail about her clan.

* * *

New Day, Poison Event

"Ready Nao?" Chie asked.

Nao nodded, determination in her eyes.

"Alright, you got this. Just relax, we'll be on the side lines cheering you on." Natsuki promised.

Nao narrowed her eyes. "You better be." She grunted.

Everyone just laughed.

Nina gave Nao a good luck hug and kiss, before rejoining everyone else.

"Will everyone participating please step forward." A familiar voice stated.

Everyone looked to see Haruka giving orders to the participants.

"Ara, if Haruka is here. Then Yukino should be as well." Shizuru said, looking for the shorter brunette, later seeing her instructing at a healing tent.

The event started a few mins later.

Each contestant had to take their bow apart, put it together, and take a shot. If successful they moved back a few feet and repeated the process until they either run out of arrows or reach the goal.

Nao managed to finish within 10 minutes of starting, a new record.

"Congrats Nao!" The small group cheered, as the red head took her bow apart for the last time today.

"It went by so fast, just felt so natural." Nao said, blushing faintly when Nina hugged her.

The two poison leaders were whispering something to each other, before going up to Nao.

"Nao-san, do you recall what age you were found or where you were found?" Yumi asked.

"Um, I think I was two or three, and I was found underneath someone." Nao replied, recalling what she was told.

"Is that all you remember?" Sachiko asked fighting back tears.

"Yea, but I feel as if there is a blank in between my memories."

"Haruka, can you go get Yukino?" Yumi asked.

Haruka nodded and let to follow her task.

"What's going on?" Natsuki asked, slightly confused.

"Nao's skill, its only something that can be inherited from by strong clan members. The leaders to be exact." Yumi explained.

"W-wait, you mean that you two might be my mothers? But I'm a red-head, and our eye colors are not the same." Nao explained.

"Red heads run in my side of the family, and Green eyes run in Sachiko's." Yumi explained.

"You called Yumi-sama." Yukino appeared next Haruka.

"Yea, I think there is a charm blocking Nao's memories. Could you remove it?" Yumi explained.

"Of course." Yukino nodded, then glanced at Nao, looking for a sign to start.

Receiving a nod, Yukino began, placing her hands in front of her, she mouthed a spell.

Nao started to glow red, as memories swam around in her head, a scream tore its way out of her mouth, as hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

When the light faded, Nao started to sway, falling back only to be caught by Natsuki and Nina.

Natsuki's ear twitched as she heard Nao mumble.

"She said she remembers everything." Natsuki said aloud.

"She's back. Our Juliet is back." Sachiko sobbed in happiness

Nao came to a few minutes later, just to be hugged by her mothers.

"So Nao's real name is Juliet?" Natsuki teased.

Nao's face lit up.

"Shut up!"

"Ara, that's so cute." Shizuru joined in on the teasing.

"You guys are jerks." Nao growled.

"I think it's a cute name." Nina said.

Nao instantly perked up.

Natsuki laughed. "I see how it is. Only wanting attention from Nina. No love for your sister?"

"Yup, that's exactly how it is." Nao replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Sister" Yumi asked.

"Yup, Natsuki is my older sister. Since we grew up together and all." Nao explained.

"On that case. Thank you for taking for our Juliet, Natsuki." Sachiko said, bowing her head along with Yumi.

"It was... No problem." Natsuki faked a smile, before standing. "If you'll excuse me."

*Suki, are you okay?*

*Yea, just want some alone time.*

Reaching her a far enough destination, she collapsed, tears streaming down her face.

'Nao, doesnt need me anymore. Why does this...hurt so much?'

"-suki. Natsuki! Are you okay?" Kana asked, crouching in front of the sobbing bluenette.

Getting no response, Kana pulled Natsuki into a hug.

"Shh, just let it all out. You'll feel better. I promise."

20 mins later

Kana was still embracing Natsuki, even though her tears had long since faded.

"Wanna talk about it? It'll make you feel better." Kana asked.

"It's about Nao. We've always been together since we had no family, and now she has her memories back. I don't feel as needed as before. Sure, I have Shizuru, but it still hurts, not having a family."

Kana's heart practically broke in half at Natsuki's confession.

"Natsuki, I don't know if you'll accept my offer, but you're welcome to join my family."

"Really? I can?" Natsuki asked, her eyes widened.

"Yup, you'll even have two sisters to boot with Nao." Kana grinned.

A smile grew over Natsuki's face. "I would love to join."

"Great, now let's go get that face cleaned off huh?" The older female said, offering her hand to help the bluenette up.

Once her face was washed off, the two went back into the event grounds, just to meet up with everyone.

"Where did you go!" Both Shizuru and Nao chorused, tackling Natsuki to the ground.

"I'll tell you guys later. Promise." Natsuki comforted, hugging the two back.

"You're still an idiot." Nao mumbled.

"Yea, I know."

"Kana, why did you want us to rush over?" Tsubasa asked, walking over to everyone, the twins following close behind.

"I asked Natsuki to join the family. Surprise!" Kana beamed.

"Are you serious? She accepted?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsuki nodded.

"Welcome to the family then."

"Mama is Natsuki-chan our sister now?" Momo asked.

"That's right." Kana nodded.

Both twins grinned at each other, before pouncing on Natsuki as well.

"We've always wanted an older sister-" Ami started.

"And now our family is complete." Momo finished.

Nao's jaw dropped.

"Three sisters now Natsuki. How're you gonna handle all of that?" Nao asked.

"Easy. Treat you all the same." Natsuki smirked, loving the feeling of having a family.

* * *

Unknown Place

"Report?" An irritated voice came from a she-wolf facing the green fire.

"Our scouts have confirmed that each clan left between 30 to 45 guards. Everyone left to the Games, Mistress." the nameless scout reported.

"Alright. You're free to leave."

"Thank you, Mistress." Bowing, the scout left.

"Soon, I shall have what's mine." Tomoe cackled.

A guardian wolf came out of the shadows, wordlessly leaving the tent, but not before glaring at her Master.

* * *

New Day, Event Field

"Will all successful participants please step step forward for clan blessing." A grand total of about 40 she-wolves came forward, standing with pride in front of the three pairs of leaders.

The crowd watched as six beams of light surrounded the leaders.

By default the other werewolves watching started glowing, before the chosen 40 started glowing.

When the light faded, the 40 were wearing their clan armor, and howls of happiness broke out everywhere.

"Oi, Natsuki calm down. Your gear is oozing frost everywhere." Chie whispered.

Looking around, Natsuki noticed that a few she-wolves around her were moving away.

"Ah sorry." Natsuki grinned.

The icy temperature faded, as the group of 40 broke apart.

"I really dont feel like changing back. Do I have too?" Nao asked.

"It's up to you." Chie shrugged, rolling her shoulders, not used to wearing her armor.

"Anyone notice how quiet the forest has gotten?" Shizuru asked, her ears twitching for any sound.

The group instantly perked up their ears as well, searching for any sound.

"I don't like this. Something is about to happen." Aoi said, her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Rogues were running out of any opening.

The Leaders were in mild shock, before everyone snapped to action.

Howls broke out, meaning one thing.

War.

* * *

**A/N: :o Cliffy. **

**I'm such a bad girl. :3  
**

**Reviews are loved.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have no excuse on why I haven't updated in so long. But it's a new year and I want to get this story over with. There is one chapter left before this is over, and I never have to look at this story again. I've moved on from this fandom to AKB48. So if you ever want to see my work, check tumblr. Well enough of this long author note, go read the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

"Get the pups to a safer area!" Fate ordered a group without gear.

"Of all the times to attack!" Shizuru growled, cutting a rogue down.

More and more waves began coming in. As one was cut down another five appeared.

"Hello there."

Shizuru's body froze the moment the voice flowed into her ears.

"No way. Anyone but you."

"Is that any way to treat your intended?" A she-wolf with long green hair came out, a sadistic grin on her face, with her was another wolf.

"You'll never be my mate, Tomoe." The brunette growled out.

"You say that now, but you shall be mine, Shizuru." Tomoe sneered, as she pulled out her sword handle, a dark green flame shooting out. Wordlessly she lashed out at Shizuru, but only to be stopped by Natsuki's own blades.

"You can't have her!" She growled back, her emeralds narrowing in anger.

The wolf beside Tomoe phased to her humanoid form. "Please don't get in the way." She asked.

"Sorry, but no can do." Natsuki said, kicking her away.

"Yuki/Kiyo-hime/Julia/Setsuna/Fang/Light!"

The six guardians appeared just in time, as another wave of rogues came causing even more chaos.

"About time we got some fun!" Kiyo-hime laughed, slashing and kicking any rogue that came within range.

"Yea, I know." Fang agreed, her energy charging through her gauntlets, as she charged through a group of five without taking any damage.

Taking the chance to strike again, Tomoe lunged for Shizuru while she was busy holding off attacks. But once again Natsuki interrupted the attack, but this time she punched the wolf away.

"Do you not understand? Stay the fuck away from my mate!" She yelled, pouncing on top of the she-wolf, punch after punch landing on her body. The woman being beaten down just laughed, blood seeping from her mouth. Before the bluenette was able to land another hit, she was thrown off.

"Like I care what you have to say." Tomoe grinned, as she stood up, wiping the blood off of her mouth.

Blood boiling, Natsuki began charging at the woman, only to lose sight of her, as smoke filled the whole area. It lasted for a good five minutes, before it died down.

"Is everyone here?" Shizuru asked, looking around, nods were the answer for now. "Mama was right. War is here."

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Once the head check was over, and the heavily wounded were taken care of, the Leaders decided to double the patrol units.

"I can't believe there were that many rogues." Fate sighed, rubbing her head.

"We cannot allow another surprise like that to happen." Shizuma growled.

"We're lucky to only have injured and heavily wounded." Yukino added.

"Well the guards have been ordered to kill any stray wolves." Haruka grunted, her body was still on high alert, just in case of a night raid.

Silence

"I knew I should of killed that traitor." Shizuma punched the ground, her wild silver hair moving to cover her face. "How many sisters must we lose to gain peace?"

"None. We shall lose no one. As long as we work together, we shall never fall." Natsuki said, gaining everyone's attention.

Shizuru's hand managed to find Natsuki's before she added. "Yes, we won't fall."

'Or so I hope.' She mentally added.

* * *

**Time Skip, A week and a half later**

The Clan Leaders decided to station everyone in the event fields until the attacks died down. The clans were still situated the same, except the pups are in the center, surrounded by miles of adult werewolves. The temporary abandoned clan grounds have nothing, since it was too risky that the rogues would acquire anything of worth.

The air around the grounds was tense, as patrol units circled around, and hunting parties were constantly being sent out by the hour.

"How are our recovering sisters doing?" Yumi asked, as she entered Yukino's tent.

"Another day and everyone should be just fine." Yukino replied.

Those not patrolling, hunting, or healing are training. Yumi went back to where her fellow leaders were, and reported how the status was.

"Tomorrow huh?" Shizuma hummed. "Then two days from now, we shall strike back."

"Are you crazy!" Fate asked.

"Hell yes I am! We don't and shouldn't drag this on longer than necessary. "

"If! We do attack within the two days. What is the plan?" Nanoha asked.

"We have to bait them into something big. Half of the troops will go and attack them, and after a bit begin withdrawing. Hopefully they will be foolish to follow us back. Archers will be stationed on trees ready to take them down, along with the remaining force to surround them. There will be no survivors. I need you six to do something." The silver haired elder pointed towards Natsuki's group.

"What is that?"

"Take out Tomoe and her guardian. So long as she lives, there will be no peace in this forest."

Everyone nodded.

"When the moon rises, they shall fall!"

Howls of excitement and drums of war echoed through the forest.

"Damn, this is getting serious." Chie cursed, scratching the back of her head.

"Whatever happens, we do this together." Aoi said, hugging onto Chie's arm.

"That Guardian of Tomoe, there's something different about her." Yuki said, gaining everyone attention.

"I saw it too, almost like she doesn't want to do this. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret." Natsuki nodded. "Is it possible to hate your master?" She added.

"It's happened before, but guardians cannot exist with their masters." Shizuru said.

"If that's the case I almost feel bad for her." Kiyo-hime hummed. "Is it possible to change masters?"

Yukino cleared her throat. "It is possible, but the guardian and new master must agree."

"Does the master have to be a pure blood?" Natsuki asked, already having an idea on who could be the new master.

"No, why do you ask?" Yukino asked.

"Cause I know just the person for the job." Natsuki grinned.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Chikane asked.

"To become-" Natsuki was about to repeat herself, but was cut off.

"I know that you said, but I'm not a pure blood, and how do you know that's what she wants?"

"Just a hunch. But if it's true, will you do it?"

"Yes, I would. Only if it's to free her from that burden she calls a master."

"Alright." Natsuki left the tent, just to see her group waiting outside with an answer. She simply smiled and held her thumb up. "Now for step two."

The group snuck out the field.

* * *

**Rogue Territory**

"This place looks like shit." Nao whispered, just to get smacked upside her head by Natsuki.

Glaring her warning, Nao kept quiet.

"Keep your eyes and ears alert, and footsteps light." Natsuki whispered back to everyone.

Nodding, they continued into the unsafe territory. 15 minutes of walking they finally found her.

"How are we going to get her to-" Chie was interrupted, as the she-wolf made her way over here without alerting anyone.

"Are you here to free me?" She asked, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, but how do you know?" Shizuru asked.

"I've been dreaming of this day. I still pray to the moon goddess in secret and told me in a dream a few nights ago to wait." She explained.

Accepting her reasoning, Natsuki nodded. "Come on, we can't stay here any longer than needed." She then phased, and waited until everyone was ready, before made a run for it.

* * *

"Ready?" Yukino asked.

Both parties within the circle nodded.

Yukino snapped her fingers and a blue fire came to life around the two of them. When if died down, everyone saw the guardian had completely changed.

"You changed." Chikane noted.

"Yes, I've been reborn. The moon goddess blessed me with a new name as well." The once black haired guardian said with a smile. Her long silver hair now touching her shoulders, she ran hand through it. "Saya, the Reborn. The Moon Goddess has also given you a gift as well Master." Saya said, touching Chikane's forehead.

A small crescent moon glowed on head and gear appeared on her body.

"She made me a pureblood." Tears of happiness began flowing from her Chikane's eyes.

The rest of the day seemed to have passed, as the sun was once again setting. You could see the restlessness in everyone, as they knew the moment the moon reached it's highest peak, it would be time for the final battle.

"My sisters! Tonight, we made a difference! Tonight, we make these lands pure. Tonight! We free not just ourselves, but our future generations from this bloodshead." Shizuma yelled.

Cheers and Howls broke out at the end of her moral raising speech, and just in time too, sun finally landed for the night, and the moon was just visible.

The thunder of footsteps echoed on the land, archers were climbing trees to get to their positions. The main six plus their guardians were taking another route, one that Saya had told them of.

"Damn this is a long ass trail." Yuki huffed under her breath.

They soon arrived at their destination, and old tree multiple tents set up on every branch, and at the very top was a fairly large home.

"I wonder how many are up there." Nao smirked.

"Only one way to find out." Chie laughed, jumping upward.

* * *

"I counted 46." Nao hummed, stepping over rogue corpses.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the statement, as they further continued into the last room of house.

"What do you want?" Tomoe's voice came from the very back of the room, she turned around expecting a scout, but was wrong, as she jumped up. "You all have some nerve coming into my territory." She snarled.

"This land was never yours!" Shizuru growled.

"You should be growling at me love." Tomoe forgot about everyone else and began taking steps toward her, just to have her path blocked by a familiar blue haired she-wolf.

"Why must you keep us away from each other." Tomoe sighed, a fierce glare on her face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Natsuki stated, her voice was calm, but the temperature started to drop with each word spoken.

"Oh the pup thinks she has claws." The tealette taunted.

*Zuru, I've got this. Tell everyone to back up.*

*Alright, be careful My Natsuki.* Shizuru replied.

Once everyone outside the room, a wall of ice shot up blocking the exit.

"Two against one. You'll still lose once I summon my guardian." Tomoe smirked.

'Two.' Natsuki glanced over to see Yuki standing beside her.

"Thought I told everyone to leave?"

"Oh you did. But why should I miss out on this?"

Natsuki simply shook her head, before turning her attention on the other wolf.

"Akuma! Where are you!" Tomoe frantically called out for her guardian.

"Akuma? Black hair with red eyes?" Yuki asked innocently.

"What did you do!" She roared in anger.

"Grant her a new life and a better master."

"I don't need her anyway!" Tomoe charged blindly, rage consuming her body.

Natsuki easily dodged her attack, while Yuki kicked her in the ribcage, sending her flying into the wall.

"Pathetic."

Waiting for her to stand back up, both Natsuki and Yuki attacked relentlessly, only dodging whenever Tomoe would attempt to attack back.

"ENOUGH!" The Tealette bellowed, fire consuming her body the force sending the two of them flying back into the wall.

* * *

**Other Side of Ice Wall**

"What the hell was that?" Nao asked.

Shizuru and Kiyo-hime turned to each other, before turning to Nao.

"Phoenix Cry." They both responded.

"It's an attack that feeds off the life force of the user. If the user doesn't end the battle with it, it consumes the entire body, ending their life." Kiyo-hime explained.

"So if that freak gets a good hit on either of them its over?" Chie asked.

"Shizuru, you've got to warn Natsuki! " Nao said, worry written all over her face.

* * *

**Natsuki's side**

The room temperature was rising steadily, as each element was battling for control of the room.

*'Suki, listen to me. Tomoe is using a last resort move, if she hits you it's all either have to move first or let it die down.*

*Okay. Thank you for the warning.*

Natsuki glanced at Yuki, before turning her icy green glare back at the heavily panting Tomoe. Tomoe let an agony filled howl, before charging at the two before her. Weapons in hand, Natsuki had trouble the frenzy of attacks.

Yuki seeing the struggle on her master's face, summoned a cage of ice around Tomoe, she knew if would hold her for long, but it gave Natsuki a chance to move to safety before it melted. Using the melted water, she froze the Tealette's legs to the ground, it was the only part of her already flame free, meaning her time was almost up. With Natsuki in front, and Yuki in the back, the two quickly pierced her heart, swiftly ending life.

The lifeless body fell to the ground, instantly the wall of ice fell, but Natsuki fell along with it.

Shizuru rushed to catch her. "Natsuki!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, exhaustion taking over.

* * *

**A/N: She's not dead before you all start panicking.** **Review if you want.**


End file.
